


La Épica de un Omega

by Ilovedoggos26



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Public Humiliation, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26
Summary: Ser un omega era la degradación máxima en las jerarquías antiguas, donde vivió y temió por varios años de vida estar ahí. Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk, nunca aceptó haber nacido como Omega y su propio odio llevo a consumir a Uruk en su tiranía, hasta que los dioses hicieron mandar a alguien a que lo mostrará, "su lugar".En Chaldea, el Rey mira con asco la ensalada de frutas que tanto odió, donde el extraño orden le inquietaba aun más, resignado a seguir oculto en su ego, permitiendo como lentamente alguien intenta mejorar su vista de lo que es vivir dentro de la vida actual.----Las etiquetas muestran una historia muy oscura de lo que es en realidad xd.ArthurGil - EnkiduGil ( parejas principales uwu)
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. 1- Resignarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinámica de este universo.  
> \- Omegas no pueden marcar a ninguno de la jerarquía.  
> \- Alfas son capaces de reproducirse con otro alfa, degradando a este a ser un delta.  
> \- Los deltas huelen raro.  
> \- Los gammas pueden pasar a ser omegas de forma temporal, estériles.  
> \- La marca de los alfas hacia su omega desaparece si uno de los dos muere.  
> \- Las mujeres alfas si pueden embarazar a un hombre omega.  
> \- Hay marcas temporales que pueden durar unos cuantos días, sirve para proteger a los omegas de otro alfa.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> \- Tanto Enkidu como Kingu son identificados como hombres aqui.  
> \- Embarazo masculino presente en la historia.  
> \- Las mujeres alfas son peligrosas y por lo tanto admiradas aquí.  
> \- Gil muerde almohadas.

Ser un omega era duro, abrumador y un castigo, siempre lo había sido en la jerarquía marcada desde hace ciclos, donde apenas existía el razonamiento de evitar algunas cosas que antes no importaba al ser parte del instinto, era algo que lo dejaba despierto todas las noches, pensar que algún día alguien lo tendría dominado y posiblemente degradado a la crianza. Hacia que quisiera vomitar hasta sus intestinos, la jerarquía estaba marcada, en épocas antiguas, por lo que sus ganas de desaparecer eran fuertes.  
Ya que, se encontraba efectivamente en esa época, en la antigua mesopotamia. Nadie vería a un omega como alguien capaz de sobrellevar el instinto básico de ser dominados por los alfas, mas nadie de la ciudad- estado estaba enterado que su rey, hijo de la diosa Ninsun y el sacerdote Lillah, quinto gobernante de Uruk, era más y nada menos que un omega, alguien que debía ser solo capaz de conllevar la crianza de bebés y obedecer a sus dominantes.

Era un sucesor no directo de Lugalbanda, que asumió bastante joven una posición altísima en la historia sumeria. Que, como consecuencia de haber asumido tan joven, no se esperó a que este pasaría a ser el único omega en tocar el trono de Uruk.

Gilgamesh cuando joven fue sumamente amable a su pueblo, mostrando de forma no definida que era amoroso con sus súbditos, queriendo su mayor progreso y donde la jerarquía ya impuesta, seguia siendo justa para todos.  
El niño juraba que los dioses lo dotarían como el alfa más poderoso de Summer, se alegraba de pensar aquello, que a pesar de tener tanta inocencia en su cuerpo, dentro de sus entrañas rogaban poder, ver a gente obediente a el, era algo que lo llenaba de gozó.  
Pensaba en su futuro como brillante como tal, se sentía invencible al ser devoto a las deidades arriba de el, soñando con un Uruk virtuoso y su alfa rey guiándolos.

Pero, la tragedia vino cuando sus 12 años llegaron, con un ingrato bochorno mientras estaba en su trono, guiando a sus soldados a cuidar las rutas de comercio, que parecía mostrar dificultades con algunos bandidos.  
Su olor se disparo como una dulce fragancia de frutos y atrayente a cualquiera a hundir su nariz en su cuello, sus piernas temblaron, su voz se rompió y notó como los cincos soldados presentes lo miraban como si fuera...  
Una cosa.  
Ya no era un rey para ellos, era un omega, su segundo sexo se revelo a cinco personas de su querido pueblo.

La desesperación del joven rey se noto en su rostro, y decidió huir de forma indigna a sus aposentos, ordenando a sus sirvientes de confianza que llamaran a un médico y un seguidor de Innana, quizás había una explicación a este repentino suceso.

Su cara de niño inocente y amable, se torció en agonía al escuchar las agitadas respiraciones de quienes había llamado, diciendo de forma suave que, el rey de Uruk, estaba teniendo su primer celo.

La patada en su vientre que sintió hasta el corazon lo hizo temblar en miedo, sabía que con ello, posiblemente los sabios y gabinete que lo ayudaba en el mandato, no quería tenerlo como rey.  
Con un dolor de cabeza, y llorando en terror rogó que alguien le explicara el por que de su cruel destino.

\- Los dioses lo quisieron así mi-i rey - Dijo de forma dificultosa el seguidor de Inanna, el cual no sabía donde colocar sus manos ya.  
Él joven rey, ya cansado de algo que no entendía aun, ordenó.  
Nada de esto saldría fuera del zigurat y los soldados que presentaron su penoso actuar, serían encerrados, al igual que el seguidor de la diosa se le pagaría con ofrendas a su diosa por silencio.

El médico le receto alguna hiervas para calmarlo y de paso, sellar cada rendija del cuarto del rey.

Gilgamesh paso su primer celo en agonía, preguntando si esto era un castigo por su amabilidad excesiva o bien alguna forma de indicarle que ser rey, no estaba en su camino llamado destino.

\---  
Los años pasaron de soplo y la desesperación inicial de rey, se volvió en odio hacia si mismo. Cerro todo contacto directo de sus súbditos hacia el a más de tres metros para que no detectaran su olor. Aquellos que lo lograban sentirlo y identificar su posición, eran encerrados y prontamente ejecutados por "traicionar a su rey".

La soledad desgraciada, tambien lo marco para guiarlo a convertirse en un tirano, enterrando en kilos y kilos de ego su propia naturaleza. Todo aquel que no era obediente a el, sería ejecutado, saciaría su celo en mujeres betas, gammas, y omegas, mataría a aquellas desgraciadas que quisieran marcarlo y obligaría a fuego a su reino que lo respetaran como un alfa, el nunca nació omega y el que diga lo contrario, pues sería comida de sus leones.

\-- mmg... -- Despertó en su cama de sabanas gruesas, especiales para suprimir al máximo su olor, nunca sabía cuando su celo podría llegar antes de que tomara algunos supresores naturales. Notó a algunas chicas de su harem algo nerviosas al verlo, pues nunca se sabía si el rey estaba de humor para desquitarse con algunas de estás. Gilgamesh solo levanto su mano con algo de cansancio, indicando a que se largaran de su cuarto, quería estar sólo, por el momento.

Apenas la soledad estuvo en sus dominios, paso a mirar a su ciudad, sentía un enorme odio al pensar que debía haber alguien riendose de el al saber su condición. Lo había ocultado con tanto odio, tiranía y sangre, que pensar en ello lo hacia querer vomitar.

Algunas veces iba al templo de su madre a exigir alguna respuesta a el por que a esa humillación, siempre insistía, su madre Ninsun simplemente negaba con la cabeza, y le rogaba a su hijo que calmara la agonía de su pueblo. Cosa que nunca quiso escuchar, Uruk tenía que respetarle, sabia que si su posición como omega se revelaba, nadie le tendría respeto.

\-- Mi rey, informo que hoy... -- Siduri, su ayudante, era la única beta con derecho a entrar a pesar de negarse a ver a alguien en su mismo entorno. Habló, pero no la escucho, simplemente frotó algo de hiervas en su cuello como era de costumbre y procedió a irse a su harem, necesitaba desahogarse luego de haber tenido ese ingrato sueño del niño sentado en el trono de oro, soñando que su propia naturaleza lo dotaría de poder.

Siduri simplemente dejo que ese triste hombre fuera a seguir con sus actos reprochables, su mismo instinto le indicaba a que le ordenara, pero ordenar a Gilgamesh a hacer algo, seria sacar boleto directo a las fauces de sus leones.

El rey había despertado inspirado hoy, tenía unas dos alfas en su harem que gustaba humillar para ignorar el hecho que si alguna de estas lo mordía, pasaría a hacer a más que un manojo de lágrimas al sentirse humillado y dominado.  
Negó con la cabeza, sentía el peligro en la lengua, y eso lo hacia olvidar su estado, simplemente paso a tomar el cuello de la chica que lo miraba con desdén, la mordió con fuerza buscando la satisfacción de marcar a alguien, mas esta sólo fingió un alarido complacido, mujer que marcaba, mujer que tenía derecho a complacerlo hoy.  
Su marca era un chiste comparado a las verdaderas que podía provocar un alfa, realmente no había momento del día en que no podía dejarse en paz de sus autos desprecios.

Y eso que hoy, había sido un día relativamente tranquilo en su injusta vida.

\----

Chaldea fue como entrar a una ensalada de frutas mal organizada.  
Ahí no había una jerarquía marcada como en su tiempo, incluso, estaba él mismo ahí, pero una versión muchisimo más madura, pero aun así, escondía su propia naturaleza. Lo odio, a el y a la versión niño de si mismo, sentía asco ver como su vida se había resumido a esconderse en resignación, odio y oro.

\-- Maldito mestizo, ¡Apestas!-- Bramó al máster que lo había convocado, el cual había estado dando los buenos días a algunos sirvientes alfas.  
Los olores eran asquerosos en cierto punto, en Uruk al menos los alfas se cubrían con algunos perfumes naturales para no incomodar a su rey.  
Cabía destacar que nadie en chaldea detectaba que el rey arrogante dorado, era un omega, lo había escondido de forma tan abrupta que incluso los mismos omegas lo evitaban al pensar que este podría hacer algo.

Se sentía algo más tranquilo al saber que chaldea contaba con supresores más potentes que en su tiempo, había conseguido algunos por parte del mago que ayudaba a su contraparte caster, conocía su situación e incluso lo había ayudado a marcarlo de forma temporal para anular su olor por algunas semanas.

Él solo agradecía (de mala gana) los supresores, jamás dejaria que alguien enterrara sus asquerosos dientes en el...aparte de claro...su amigo.

\-- Parece que la nariz del rey decidió amanecer algo sensible -- El chico beta hizo una sonrisa forzada al ver al rey de héroes furioso al solo sentir esos olores potentes en su cuarto -- Quería rogarle que estuviera presente en las invocaciones de hoy --

\-- ¿Me quieres usar de catalizador?, ¡Me niego!, tengo cosas importantes que hacer -- Parecía que la arrogancia en su voz era hasta palpable.

\-- beber con Iskandar parece una prioridad hoy -- El máster susurro algo nervioso, a pesar de su sirviente consentido (en cierto punto), no parecía aun doblar su brazo, quizás su naturaleza """alfa""" no lo permitía -- Consultaré con su versión caster entonces--

\-- Haz lo que quieras y bañate o la nariz de mi versión más vieja de seguro se negara a abrirte la puerta hoy -- Si, caster era mucho más receptivos a olores que el.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo en su cuarto, prosiguió a frotar su nariz con ira, esos olores asquerosos seguían ahí, últimamente era mucho más sensibles a estos... En especial a uno, que hacia que su propia naturaleza, que aunque estuviera enterrada por toneladas de odio, lo obligaba a querer acercarse más.

Maldecía al mestizo que cargaba con el olor que lo hacia sentir peculiarmente tranquilo.


	2. 2- Leones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Leve(?) gore gráfico.

Algo que no le gustaba de Chaldea, a pesar de tener varios aspectos positivos en cierto punto, es que los cuartos estaban divididos por alfas en un sector y omegas en otro.  
Para su trágica situación, al ser aceptado como un alfa, tenía que aguantar todos los malditos días desde que había sido invocado, sentir el pésimo olor de algunos alfas.

Algunos no olían tan mal, como el rey sol, a el lo aceptaba de vez en cuando en su cuarto, Iskandar y claro, el rey de caballeros.  
A veces lo visitaba para ofrecerle entrenar con él, tenía entendido que en su universo había una versión de el mismo, cosa que le desagrado bastante. Ayudarlo era fácil en cierto punto, si no fuera el hecho que, por el calor de la situación, el olor del otro se disparaba a su nariz como un proyectil.

Esa versión masculina de Arturia, olía muy bien, a rosas para ser específico. No sabía por que su olor le era ligeramente atrayente, el de la saber femenina también lo era. Pero para su desgracia, su autoproclamada ex esposa, era una alfa.

Le hubiera encantado dejarse marcar por ella, si no hubiera sido el hecho que por ciertas situaciones que incluía un mago y un pseduo pene, no se hubiera espantado tanto. Le aterraba ligeramente las mujeres alfas, no sabias cuando te podían morder la yugular y humillarte de la peor forma posible.

Su versión alter lo había hecho, había mordido su mano en forma de amenaza, luego de insistirle en que se volviera su mujer (si no podía tener a su versión normal, quizás la alter sería más compresible. Grave error). La chica se río pensando que con ello, en broma, podía degradarlo a convertirse en su delta, una posición humillante para el, mas no espero que el rey de héroes terminara alejándose de forma instintiva, viendo su mano con una terrible preocupación mientras temblaba.  
Ni ganas de reir tuvo la otra después, el otro si que le dio lástima.

Con el ego dañado en chaldea, supo que era mejor no volver acercarse a una alfa, ni aunque fuera Arturia.

Pero Arthur lo encontraba terriblemente diferente, algo desagradable, mas no quitaba el hecho que seguía teniendo casi los mismos principios y fuerza de esa mujer que lo había atraído bastante en su momento.

\-- ¿Estas cansado? -- Escucho esa voz algo parecida al de magos de las flores, una particularidad que le hacía sentir cierto repelús a Arthur. -- Tus tesoros dejaron de apuntarme al pecho desde hace un rato -- Entrenar sin peligro de muerte, no era muy útil.

\-- No, solamente pensaba en lo terrible que es desperdiciar mis tesoros en ti -- Comento con desdén, no quería mostrar un interés en el, ya tenía suficiente con su olor, no le daría puntos extras. Saber apestaba a rosas, que ya casi llegaba a ser insoportable para el, sintiendo algo de calor, eso significaba peligro.

\-- Ya veo... Te he notado algo desanimado, usualmente sueles reír mientras me apuñalas con tus tesoros, Gilgamesh -- Escuchar su nombre fue desagradable, pero sinceramente, tampoco tanto.

\-- ¿Te interesa mi estado?, que amable de tu parte, mestizo -- La verdad, es que no había podido dormir bien, aunque no era necesario al estar muerto ya, quedarse mirando el techo todas las noches desde hace una semana, no había sido nada agradable, últimamente pensaba mucho en su posición y en los cuidados que debía llevar a diario. Ya lo estaba sobrepasando todo. -- ¿Por que no buscas diversión con la versión prototipo del perro?, de seguro te dará un mejor show que yo -- Se le notaba el desprecio en su voz, sinceramente, no se sentía bien.

\-- Cu esta en su periodo de celo, lancer casi me empala cuando intente entrar a su cuarto -- Confesó, para Arthur, diferenciar los nombres de las versiones de Cú chulainn le era algo complicado habiendo dos lancer de si mismo.

\-- Jo, se cuidan bien entre ellos, me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que mi perro es un... alfa y el tuyo un omega -- Para el, lancer era más que un perro el cual tenía derecho de tratar de forma despectiva.

\-- Aun no entiendo como es posible que hayan versiones alfas de el... Lo mismo con su versión berseker, ¿sabes por que paso a ser un delta?-- Se sintió mareado ante tantos términos que el mismo detestaba usar. Simplemente quería volver a su cuarto para contabilizar su bodega otra vez.

\-- Un nombre, Medb -- Se sabia que el rey loco había sido degradado a un delta cuando esa chica lo termino dominando, esto se lo había comentando la versión prototipo de si mismo, el chico era extrañamente bueno para contarle los defectos de sus otras versiones sin querer, cosa que lo ayudaba bastante cuando quería burlarse de lancer.

Sabia que si lancer se enteraba que era un omega, de seguro le iría a cobrar factura de todos los años que paso humillándolo.

Soltó una risa desganada antes de acomodar su cabello hacía adelante, viendo a Arthur formar una cara de preocupación. le irritó aquello, ¿acaso no podía mostrarse algo desganado alguna vez en su estancia en Chaldea?.

\-- Realmente te encuentro raro hoy, tu olor... -- Eso lo hizo colocarse en alerta, simplemente volvió a una postura tiesa y lo miró con superioridad, mientras se partía la garganta en dar un grito forzado.

\-- ¿¡Te crees con el derecho para preocuparte por mi, bastardo!?-- Torció una sonrisa bastante irritada -- ¡Te dije que buscaras a alguien más para tu entretención, no cuentes conmigo, no soy un bufón! -- Se alejó manteniendo esa aura de repentina molestia que dejó a Saber con una cara bastante irritada, nadie soportaba los repentinos arranques de ira del rey.

Él otro solo quería saber que le sucedió, hasta su versión caster se veía como un león deprimido, Merlín se lo comento.

Algo le pasaba al rey de héroes y eso lo preocupaba bastante. Últimamente su instinto lo llamaba a protegerlo, el máster también lo había notado, nadie hacia la vista gorda a que Gilgamesh parecía bastante menos irritable, o bueno, en algunos casos.

¿Quizás estaba recordando a su "omega"?.

Habían fechas en que las dos versiones del rey de héroes parecía un gato mojado al recordar a Enkidu, quien no había sido invocado aun. El máster pensaba que debía extrañarlo, era su "Omega" después de todo.

Varios alfas recordaban a sus omegas de vez en cuando, y Da vinci tuvo que abrir una pequeña sección de ayuda psicológica para ellos, ya que un sirviente desmotivado no servía ni para lavar los platos.

Gilgamesh era de los pocos que no había aceptado la terapia, simplemente por que se negaba a aceptar que su "Omega" no estaba a su lado.

En el caso de caster era peor, ya que su Enkidu había muerto, y en esos días, en que ni su fuerza de voluntad lo animaba a mostrarse en los pasillos de Chaldea.

Arthur quería ayudar a los dos. La versión infantil del rey de héroes le había comentando que su versión archer solo extrañaba la compañía, caster en si extrañaba todo de Enkidu, y aunque intentaba verse fuerte, el vinculo roto se notaba.

El rey de caballeros suspiro, quizás iría a preguntar más tarde a ese engreído rey si le permitía compartir vino con él. Aunque no tomara, sabía que eso lo animaba, como el rey sol que lloraba amargamente al recordar a su esposa, el alcohol lo hacía dejar a la vista el lado más sensible de esos dos.

Solo esperaba a Gilgamesh se mostrara algo más amigable con él, total, los dos eran alfas, ¿no?.

\----

\-- ¿Me puedes explicar mejor como una gacela sin forma te esta dando problemas?-- Miro con cierta molestia al campesino que había sido mandado hacía el, presentaba molestias como todo el resto de campesinos cercanos a los bosques de cedros, todos con la misma queja.

Hay un monstruo raro rondando por ahí, copulando con animales y asustando a algunos pastores, mas decían que era pacífico en cierto grado, cosa que no le calzaba al rey de Uruk.

Si era pacífico, ¿por que le temían en primer lugar?.

El rey frunció el ceño al ver que al pasar la tarde, las quejas aumentaron, cambiando a la versión que era más una bestia parecida a un hombre salvaje, pero sin forma humanoide.

Golpeo los apoya brazos de su trono y bramó que mandaran a la prostituta sagrada fiel a Innana a que pusiera termino a las fechorías de ese ser.

El sexo era importante en Uruk, en summer en general, a lo cual Gilgamesh pensó que domesticando a esa bestia, su dolor de cabeza terminaría al fin. 

Para quitarle el amargo sabor de la duda en su cabeza, decidió ir a visitar a su progenitora. Cuando fue a dejarle la ofrenda semanal a esta en su templo, se encontró con la ingrata sorpresa que su madre le comunicaba que los dioses estaban hartos de él, sus actitudes y fechorías, a lo cual le mandarían a alguien a controlar sus acciones. Eso le molesto, pero a la vez se sintió levemente poderoso.

Era un astilla en los dedos de las deidades, un omega, ¡Una molestia para ellos!, su sonrisa egocéntrica preocupo a su madre, la cual solo le deseo lo mejor a su hijo.

Gilgamesh quien se sintió preparado para todo, ordeno que alistaran su armadura, en cualquier momento ese ser mandando a controlarlo vendría, lo colocaría en su lugar y los dioses se reirían de el.

No iba a permitir eso, el dominaría a ese ser y se reiría de los dioses mientras seguía gobernando Uruk, SU Uruk.

\--  
Dado a su buen ánimo, decidió ir a su harem para mantener relaciones a altas horas de la noche con sus concubinas, disfrutando del sexo como tal y burlándose de las dos desgraciadas alfas que tenía a su poder.

En eso, y en medio del frenesí del sexo, una de estas le mostró los dientes, y clavo estos de forma amenazante en su muslo, abriendo sus piernas dejándolo indefenso ante sus concubinas.

\--... ¡Tu, perra!-- Bramó viendo como la chica parecía negarse a obedecer a su rey, no había notado que su olor ya no estaba enmascarado y la otra solo había actuado por instinto.

Las omegas a su poder no quisieron moverse ante el shock, solo las betas lo ayudaron. Apenas estuvo libre, ordeno que mataran a esa zorra ingrata, sus leones estaban deseosos de comer hoy. Nadie tenía derecho de abrirle sus piernas de esa forma, se sintió indefenso, pensó que sería violado frente a sus mujeres y degradado.

El rey parecía hecho una furia, y las mujeres del harem temieron por su bien, viendo como esa mordida había anulado temporalmente el aroma de su rey. 

Camino desnudo hacia el ala donde estaba sus leones, Siduri lo siguió con su ropa, pasándole esta mientras caminaba y diciéndole que debía curar esa herida lo antes posible.

\-- ¡Guarda silencio Siduri! -- Le grito mientras temblaba, aun sentía el dolor de haber sido marcado temporalmente a la fuerza. La chica callo, aun era muy joven para hacerle frente a su rey.

La mujer, quien gritaba rogando el perdón, fue arrastrada desnuda hacia donde estaban los leones del rey. Los guardias que la llevaban estaban algo confundidos, las mujeres del rey eran algo sagrado de el, ¿qué necesidad había de matarla?.

Gilgamesh espero ansioso mientras veía a sus leones bastante enojados mientras abrirían sus bocas llenas de dientes filosos. Los guardias que los cuidaban, estaban heridos ya por traerlos a la sala donde su rey solía mirar las ejecuciones impuestas por el. Cuando la chica llego, el la miro con asco, y ordeno a sus guardias que la ataran al poste que tenía para colocar a los ejecutados y que sus leones disfrutaran del resto de la comida.

Los guardias lo miraron, no se pudieron mover al ver a su rey hecho más que un chico molesto, no tenía el olor de ni un supresor y ni el propio. Sin olor que demostrara su posición, algo les decía que no podían obedecerle del todo.

Gilgamesh le tembló un poco la lengua al ver que no lo tomaron en cuenta, pero luego de gritarles que si no lo hacían, ellos serían los siguiente, tuvieron que obedecer su orden. Volviendo a la tensión del ambiente, vio como su león más viejo, que tenía desde niño, se lanzo a partirle el cráneo a la chica, la cual no alcanzo a gritar para cuando se vio siendo destrozada por los leones de su rey.

El rey de Uruk río mientras veía la agonía de la mujer, siendo mutilada y desfigurada por sus adorables felinos, notando como sus vísceras y pulmones quedaban expuestos en el piso. La sangre se acumulaba alrededor de sus leones, y el, de una grata distancia veía el espectáculo sangriento mientras sus guardias hacían el esfuerzo por no vomitar.

\-- ¡Vamos mis mínimos, honren a su amo como se debe! -- Alentó a sus felinos mientras escuchaba el crujir de la huesos, viendo el blanco de las vértebras del ya mutilado cadáver. Las enormes bestias pasaron de arrancar carne a jugar con las partes ya arrancadas, el torso aun seguia algo reconocible, abierto más que nada, las piernas eran tiradas como palos, y la cabeza tratada como una pelota. Los restos fueron tragados y los huesos empezaron a ser carcomidos por los dientes de sus enormes gatos.

\-- Je... Ni como comida servías-- Comento al ver a su león más viejo hacer ahorcadas al tragar un pedazo del seno izquierdo del cadáver. -- Traigan a la otra -- Ordeno con una sonrisa perturbadora.

\-- ¿Qué? -- Los guardias apenas podían hablar al ver lo que le habían hecho al cadáver de la mujer.

\-- ¡Que traigan a la otra alfa, no quiero a ninguna perra de esas en mi harem y cerca de mis mujeres!-- Grito mientras sus leones rugían peleando con los intestinos de la chica enredados en sus patas.

Los guardias se alejaron y fueron a por la otra alfa, la cual llego gritando de forma desgarradora al ver que la arrojarían al frenesí de matanza.

\-- ¡Mi rey, yo le he sido fiel en todo momento, por favor perdone mi vida! -- Rogó misericordia mientras Gilgamesh tomaba asiento en unas de las sillas de su lugar preferido de ejecución. El rey no fijo mirada a la mujer y sólo ordeno que acercaran a la otra sus leones, que ya estaban engullendo el corazón y tratando de abrir él cráneo de su juguete carnoso.

Ordeno que le trajeran vino mientras veía a la patética chica intentar luchar por su vida mientras sus leones se subían encima de ella para darle una muerte lenta.  
Tiraron de su brazo derecho mientras las uniones del hueso crujían, sacando a este de su eje y dislocaban de forma exitosa el hueso, para luego ser fracturado y arrancando. Luego paso lo mismo con su pierna, arañaron su espalda y dejaron expuesta a viva piel sus vértebras, que intentaron ser arrancadas de un mordida.

\-- No han comido hace tiempo, tengo que alimentarlos más seguido -- Le hablaba a Siduri, la cual estaba intentando no mostrar expresión a la carnicería frente a ella.

\-- Mi rey, esto disgustara a los sabios, matar a dos alfas así... -- Su rey estaría en problemas luego, pero este, no parecía estar consciente aun de lo que había ordenado, solo bebía mientras pensaba en llamar a una concubina más tarde para mantener relaciones luego, quería quitarse ese mal gusto en su boca y cuerpo.

\-- Quiero a mi mujer favorita en mi cama, ahora -- Le indicó a Siduri la cual miraba los restos de la chica restante y la sangre de esta siendo lamidos por uno de los leones de su señor.

\-- Señor la acaba de... Entregar a sus mascotas -- Confeso, su rey tenía a una de esas alfas como su preferida después de todo. Gilgamesh lanzó su copa de oro hacia la sangre del piso y grito a Siduri que no le importaba si esa perra estaba muerta, quería otra en su cama, ahora. Pero su ayudante no pudo complacer la orden de su rey.

Esa noche el rey de Uruk prefirió pasarla con sus leones, lavando sus melenas de los restos de esas perras.

Eran los únicos que merecían sus cuidados hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos subiendo lentamente el nivel.  
> Próximo capítulo, ya empezamos a notar las shipp uwu.


	3. 3- Olvidando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:  
> \- Un omega puede perder su marca si este olvida a su alfa. A la vez también si este muere.
> 
> ArthurGilproto en este cap uwu (mención de interés)

Cuando fue la segunda guerra del santo grial, recordaba muy bien a sus compañeros que lo que tuvo junto a su maestra.  
Era algo que no se podía pasar por alto en sus recuerdos, en especial al arquero dorado, que lo había atraído levemente de forma espontánea al verlo por primera vez. Su armadura era extraña, tanta piel expuesta debía ser ilegal, su olor era atrayente y pensó que era alguien que debía tener el mundo a sus pies, que por cierto, sus pies también eran muy lindos. Todo en ese espíritu heroico lo había flechado luego de que Ayaka lo había motivado a seguir, realmente lo agradecía, ya que gracias a eso, podía admirar la belleza de ese ser dorado, digno de un dios.

Verlo pelear mano a mano contra el, le hizo sentir un respeto potente a pesar de ser un egocéntrico hasta los huesos, llevando esas dos espadas doradas que se unían en su arco. Su postura, su puntería, la concentración que daba en cada golpe, demostraba una fuerte disciplina, algo que también le había encantado. Gilgamesh era alguien esforzado en su forma de lucha, además de demostrar un entusiasmo peculiar al pelear especialmente con el. Su olor era tan diferente al suyo, era envolvente, como si acariciará sus mejillas con cada golpe que le daba con sus espadas, admirable, realmente admirable.

Lo admiró de pies a cabeza, era increíblemente atrayente ese hombre, su forma de llevar su cabello, ese mechón solitario acariciando su frente y la piel blanca sin marca alguna...o bueno, eso creyó.

Cuando vio el cuello del arquero dorado, supo de inmediato que era un omega, un omega marcado. La mordida profunda roja viva, le demostraba a el y a cualquiera que la viera, una cosa, Gilgamesh tenía compañero y solo le pertenecía a esa persona. Odiaba su desgraciada suerte en el amor, ¡se había fijado en alguien ya marcado!, no sabia por que el karma lo seguia de esa forma.

Esa marca, arruinaba la piel de ese ser. 

\-- Mmm, veamos, pues las marcas son algo especiales -- Le comento su lancero "amigo" mientras lo ayudaba a hacer la cena. Ayaka y Archer estaban revisando la zona, le había costado dejarlos ir solos, pero sabia que Gil era fuerte, y dudaba que se dejara vencer tan fácil, aunque su deseo de protegerlo seguía ahí.

\-- Lo se, me comentaron de eso cuando era niño... Bueno... Ya sabes, los cuidados de siempre como Alfa, el de no deber marcar a un omega de forma descuidada -- Le comento a Cu mientras miraba las verduras picadas -- Tú... ¿estas marcado también?-- Le pregunto mientras miraba al chico estremecerse un poco.

\-- Si... Aunque por eso te comentaba que las marcas son especiales... Mi compañero murió... Así que se volvió una cicatriz nada más -- Dijo -- Me pueden volver a marcar -- Indico mientras reprimía un lamento leve.

¿Volver a marcar?.

Una parte de el, una muy escondida, sintió el leve ardor de desear que la marca del arquero se volviera blanca como la del lancero, pero eso nunca lo admitiría. Sabía que los omegas al perder a su compañero se reprimían fuertemente, y no quería ver a Archer así.

\-- Debo admitir, que aun tengo deseos de hacerle compañía... A pesar de que murió hace bastante -- Confesó mientras miraba a Arthur.  
\-- ¿Como así?--  
\-- Querer morir, Arthur, era mi compañero, ¿sabes?... Gil es algo afortunado... Parece que el suyo sigue vivo... Oh bueno, vivo en la época en que fue invocado al menos --

Arthur miro detenidamente el cuello de Cu cuando se volteo a recoger algunas cosas, notando la mordida blanca, como si fuera tan sólo un recuerdo que esperaba ser repuesto por alguien más. 

Cuando llego su maestra y Gil, decidieron comer mientras escuchaba las quejas del arquero por la comida, como siempre.  
Él solo suspiro, realmente el otro llegaba a ser algo insoportable, pero aun así, no le desagradaba por completo...

Algo estaba mal con el, muy mal. Le atraía el otro y a veces lo odiaba.  
Siempre se pregunto que hubiera pasado si este hubiera sido un Alfa... De seguro ese rastro de atracción habria sido exterminado por completo.  
Quizás no lo hubiera deseado en primer lugar, a pesar de estar marcado.

Si, si el otro fuera un alfa, quizás solo lo tendría de amigo, un amigo muy fastidioso, pero al menos, sus deseos egoístas de verlo con él, no hubieran aparecido en primer lugar.

\----

A pesar de haber deseado que Gilgamesh fuera un Alfa, se arrepentía demasiado por tan solo haberlo pensado.

El rey de héroes de ese mundo era aun peor que el de su universo, era más... ¡terriblemente atrayente!.  
Su cabello sin cubrir ni una parte de su cara, o bien este caído de forma desordenada, lo hacía dudar seriamente que tenía cierta atracción hacía los rubios, su pintura corporal hecha en patrones curiosos y esa armadura tan completa. Malditos los dioses que esculpieron ese cuerpo fuera de su época.  
Gilgamesh hubiera estado muy cómodo siendo su reina.

Aunque su arrogancia mantenía el mismo grado que la versión que conocía, verlo ser un alfa al fin, fue algo duro de asumir. Más al ver que aun le seguía pareciendo sexy. También se sintió enfermo consigo mismo al ver que la versión Caster del otro traía aun menos ropa encima, era algo... Peculiar. Definitivamente Gilgamesh estaba exquisito en cualquier versión.

Estaba feliz, bueno, también algo decepcionado al ver que su deseo había sido cumplido. Dos alfas no podían estar juntos, así que al menos podía intentar llevarse bien con el otro, como lo había hecho con su otra versión. Oh bueno, eso creía.

\-----

\-- Tuve once hijos con mi compañero -- Confesó el rey de héroes prototipo mientras jugaba cartas con el rey portador de la espada sagrada, el cual casi soltó todas sus cartas al escuchar eso... Tan solo quería preguntar, mas la respuesta le había, ¿dolido?, un poco.

\-- Parece... Que se llevaban bien -- Confeso intentando no escucharse algo desalentado.

\-- Si, nos amamos fuertemente -- Seguia hablando de forma casual mientras miraba su siguiente jugada -- Por algo me marco... ¿respondí a tus preguntas?--

A pesar de sentir atracción por el, sabia que nunca tendría oportunidad con este, teniendo aun esa marca en su cuello. 

¿Era posible odiar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?, Si Gil hubiera sido un omega sin marca...

\----

\--... ¿Cuantos hijos tuviste?-- Pregunto al rey de héroes de chaldea mientras tomaban un poco de vino, cosa que le desagradaba, pero era algo que prefería aguantar, quería ser amigo del otro, al menos era lo más cercano que podía ser de el en ese mundo.

\--... ¿Te importa?-- Se sorprendió al ver que a este parecía dudar en responder -- No recuerdo la cantidad de hijos que tuve con mis concubinas, por eso lo digo -- Hablo con arrogancia apenas recupero la compostura.

Arthur miro al otro, y sintió que algo no le cuadraba, pero supuso que no podía hacer mucho, el otro era un alfa en su mayor esplendor, quizás esa la diferencia más obvia que tenía contra su versión prototipo.  
En ese mundo parecia que todas las cosas estaban al revés, habían versiones alfas de cu, versiones de Gil que a pesar de ser alfas, brillaban como la joya de una corona... Ah, y Merlín era hombre, la peor combinación posible.

\-- Merlín... ¿Un omega puede tener dos compañeros?-- Pregunto viendo al mago de las flores de chaldea, el cuál se atragantó con el té. Había ido a enjuagar su boca de ese vino dulce que le había dado el otro, a pesar de haber estado bastante agradable este con su sabor a frutos rojos, le había caído un poco pesado a su sensible estómago.

\-- ¿Qué cosas perversas piensa mi rey?-- Preguntó con un tono juguetón y semi sorprendido.

\-- Solo pregunto... Verás yo--

\-- ¿Se trata del rey de Uruk? -- Respondió casi de forma inmediata -- Eres muy obvio, ¿sabes?, aunque yo me alejaría de él, es un alfa, no lograra nada mi rey, solo que lo golpee, los alfas son agresivos, ¡recuerde eso! ~ -- El mago se mordió la lengua, no podía decirle a Arthur la verdad, le había prometido a la versión caster de Gilgamesh que no soltaría nada de su secreto.

\-- Yo no soy agresivo -- Dijo, odiaba que lo metieran en el mismo saco, de por si su olor era diferente al de los demás, mantenía la compostura mejor que muchos.

\-- Eso es por que aun no conoces todo de ti... Si tuvieras a alguien, de seguro te volverías algo diferente -- Sonrió manteniendo un tono calmado.

El rey solo callo ante esto... Si tuviera a alguien, quizás se habria casado otra vez, y habria tenido un montón de herederos, el doble que Gilgamesh.  
Si, Merlín tenía razón, si tuviera a alguien, conocería todo de el. Con Ginebra nunca cambiaron las cosas.

Pero con Gil....  
Sentía la necesidad de volver a su universo y reclamar a su versión omega a pesar de verse muy aferrado a su compañero, era un deseo egoísta, muy egoísta, por algo agradecía estar ahí ahora.

Con Gil siendo un alfa, se podía controlar.

Gilgamesh limpio la copa usada por el rey de caballeros, sintiendo el olor de este impregnada en la copa.  
Se toca el cuello al sentir ardor ahí mientras el olor del otro se filtraba por su nariz.

\-- Enkidu... No se que me sucede -- Confeso para si mismo.

Le estaba pasando lo mismo que le sucedía cuando su amigo estaba con el.  
Cuando su compañero aun lo tenía a su lado.

Pero ahora...  
Enkidu no estaba ahí, su compañero no lo estaba y ahora otro alfa parecía provocarle lo mismo que el.

\-- Por favor mestizo, date prisa en invocarlo-- Decía mientras se rascaba la marca que lentamente se estaba volviendo blanca.

Le pasaría lo mismo que a Caster.  
Se quedaría sin compañero dentro de poco, tenía que ser marcado de nuevo, y Enkidu era el único con derecho a hacer eso.

O alguien podría quitarle ese lugar si se descuidaba. Tenía que tomar sus supresores, más ahora, su celo estaba cerca.

Y mañana había prometido ir a entrenar con el rey de caballeros, odiaba admitir que le costaba negarse a sus invitaciones.

Enkidu se molestaría con el si lo veía ahora, tenía que mantenerse firme, por él, por los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur esta confuso, no sabe si esta feliz o decepcionado que él rey ya no sea un omega, o bueno, eso piensa uwu.
> 
> Esperemos que no le salga una sorpresa luego~


	4. 4- Descubierto.

Cú Chulainn era un omega en su mundo, Gil era un omega en su mundo, Merlín era mujer y una omega en su mundo.  
Pero en Chaldea, era todo al revés, excepto el hecho que el en ese mundo era mujer y alfa... Que extraño.

Quitando el hecho que aun se sentía atraído por Gilgamesh a pesar de ser un alfa, se preguntaba en que variaba aquel cambio tan repentino de todos.

Quería hablar con Cu en la mañana, tenía dudas aun de por que las cosas en Chaldea eran así, pero el otro se hallaba en pleno celo, y sus otras versión custodiaban la puerta de su cuarto diariamente toda la semana.  
Así conoció a su versión Alter, un delta.

El rey que lo tenía interesado, le había comentado que Medb había provocado ese cambio, horrible a su parecer, al otro que era un ser...extraño, y olía terrible.

Sus versiones alfa olían a whisky puro y suave. Su amigo lancer a... Por así decirlo a caramelo del licor antes mencionado, pero esa versión berseker.

¡Apestaba a vinagre!, o bien, a uno muy raro.  
¿Esto pasaba si un alfa dominaba a otro?, ¡Es que acaso no había un punto medio menos horrible!, oler así todos los días de tu vida debía ser un castigo, más tomando en cuenta que ya no te podías emparejar.

Al parecer, su segunda vida le indicaba a gritos que jamás tendría al rey de su corazón en ningún sentido.

\-- Emm... ¿Sigue mal?-- Preguntó a la versión Caster de Cú chulainn.

\-- Si, y peor que ayer, así que alejate o me veré en la obligación de llamar a alguien para que te heche -- Esta versión era algo débil, así que si se lo proponía, podría entrar a la fuerza.

Pero Cu lo respetaba como amigo, así que no haría eso.

\-- ¿Sigue teniendo celo a pesar de estar marcado?-- Preguntó curioso, no sabía mucho de los omegas... Bueno, nada más bien, se había visto rodeado de solo alfas, y hasta en chaldea, solo un 5% de los sirvientes eran omegas, eran escasos a decir verdad. Por lo que solo te enseñaban lo básico, e incluso algunos sirvientes pensaban que no había omegas entre ellos.

\-- Ferdiad murió hace mucho, chico -- Habló el otro mientras fumaba su cigarro. Emiya se enojaría si lo veía, pero ahora mismo estaba ocupado en la cocina, así que era una oportunidad perfecta para relajarse, además que el humo cubria gran parte del olor del chico que estaba dentro de su cuarto. -- Tendrá su celo cada tres meses, y no es diferente a cuanto estaba con compañero, al menos solo lo llamaba a él cuando esto pasaba --.

\-- ¿Como sabes eso?-- Pregunto esperando no ser un intruso en la privacidad del héroe de Irlanda.

\-- Tsh... Pues, a pesar de ser una versión muy diferente a mi, se lo que vivió... Yo también mate a mi compañero -- Se cruzo de brazos y se negó a seguir hablando, Proto podría escuchar y ahora mismo recordar a Ferdiad no era lo mejor para el.

¿Matar a su compañero?, y el pensaba que tenía una vida dura, pero realmente, lo suyo era más un berrinche de no poder estar con el atractivo rey, se sentía muy raro al estar con él y también cuando no estaba cerca... Vaya dilema.

\-- Gracias por tu paciencia...yo... ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?--

\-- Mmm -- Respondió el otro mientras miraba su cigarro.

\-- ¿Es posible estar destinado a alguien a pesar de haber nacido en épocas distintas?-- Era anormal lo que sentía por el otro, ¡incluso siendo un alfa!, algo más debía haber detrás de aquello y no solo una simple atracción.

\-- La persona destinada solo existe una vez... Pero no significa que pueda vivir en tu misma época, incluso, podrías haber tenido a más de una a estar contigo... Puedes vivir sin encontrarla-- Respondió pensando seriamente la respuesta. --... Ahora me diste más desconfianza, vete -- El Caster pensó que se estaba refiriendo a su yo más joven, no cualquiera te soltaba eso de la nada.

Con eso, Arthur se sintió aun más confundido, ¿estaba destinando a estar con Gilgamesh a pesar de estar marcado en otro universo?.

Quizas... En otro mundo, él rey y el podrían haber estado viviendo juntos, con muchos niños... Si, tenía algo con los niños, más al saber que la versión prototipo del rey era bastante... Fértil, no cualquiera tenía once niños como si nada, aunque si no mal recordaba, el le había dicho algo más sobre eso.

\-- Vete, hablo en serio -- El Caster volvió a hablarle al ver que no se iba, por lo cual tuvo que retroceder y volver a su camino principal. Debía dejar a Cu tranquilo a pesar de ser el único que lo podía ayudar en entender mejor las cosas. No tenía muchos amigos en Chaldea, cómo el lancero, ni se llevaba tan bien con sus demás versiones. Quizás se debía a que todas ellas eran alfas.

Quien sabe, simplemente se retiro al cuarto del rey, esperaba que no se hubiera olvidado de lo acordado.

\-----

\-- ¿Nunca pudiste quedarte con tus niños?-- Aun hablaba con el rey mientras hacían su guardia en la casa de Ayaka.

\-- No, en mi reino no se sabía que era un Omega, a lo cual tuve que dejarlos a cuidado de otras personas... Solo los veía cuando nacían -- Comento notando la angustia leve del otro -- ¿Por que me preguntas tantas cosas?--.

\-- ¿Tu compañero permitió eso?... Digo, eran sus hijos también -- le parecía tan desgarrador escuchar como él otro tuvo que vivir oculto incluso después de haber tenido a sus niños. -- Solo quiero saber, nunca he escuchado lo difícil que era ser un omega... En especial en tu época--.

\-- Eres muy despectivo, típico de ti supongo -- Confeso el otro, algo irritado -- Deja de llamarme omega, y a Enkidu como mi compañero, simplemente fuimos pareja, deja de remarcar lo obvio, ya suficiente tengo que a pesar de haber pasado miles de años, aun en esta época se sigue tratando como cosas a los de mi... Categoría -- Por primera vez le habló más de cinco palabras, lo debió irritar bastante -- Y si, a Enkidu le afecto mucho no poder ver a nuestros niños, es más... Nunca le dije cuantos tuvimos en realidad --.

\-- Que... Duro -- El otro tenía razón, era despectivo al no saber como tratar con el tema, nunca lo educaron bien en ello, solo le dijeron que al ser alfa, el resto no importaba. Pero realmente ahora entendía lo que era estar en las otras... ¿categorias?, hasta eso sonaba cruel.

Seguía admirando a Gilgamesh por gobernar Uruk a pesar de tragarse ese secreto, al igual que la existencia de sus hijos.

\-- ¿Por que ahora no te escondes?-- No sabía medir sus palabras, sinceramente, pero notaba que el Archer dejaba a la vista su mordida en el cuello.

\-- Siempre me escondí, ahora que estoy muerto y con una segunda vida... Bueno, casi, me puedo dar el lujo de poder mostrarme, y patear traseros a pesar de mi espécimen... Estoy seguro que a Enkidu le hubiera gustado eso -- Otra vez nombraba al otro, pero no lo culpaba.

La conversación murió ahí, el otro le dejo de responder, siempre hablaban lo justo y lo necesario. Y si el rey estaba de humor, le hablaba un poco más.

En eso pensó que apenas tuviera un tiempo libre, para ir de compras como siempre, le gustaría ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco sobre el rey... Quizás en algún punto de su historia se debía nombras a sus niños.  
Merecían ser recordados al menos por alguien que sabía la verdad de su origen.

\----

Toco la puerta educadamente mientras se arreglaba su cabello, aunque no importara cuanto lo hiciera, siempre quedaba igual.

Toco otra vez al ver que el otro no parecía estar, mas recordó que el rey le había comentado que el nunca le abría la puerta a cualquiera, era algo molesto aquello, pero si quería hablar con el, debía entrar.

\-- ¿Te permití entrar?-- Escuchar su voz apenas abrió la puerta, le hizo sentir escalofríos. Ahí estaba, en su cama elegante vestido con esa ropa algo llamativa para su gustos. Archer y Caster Gilgamesh solían usar ese tipo de ropa colorida y adornado con joyas hermosas, recordando su posición como rey -- ¿Te vas a quedar mirando?, no soy una pintura, aunque agradezco tu interés-- Río al ver que se había sonrojado el otro.

\-- Lo siento... Pensé que querría entrenar conmigo hoy -- El otro solo entrenaba con quienes realmente merecía gastar tiempo en ellos, al menos se sentía algo privilegiado.

\-- Sinceramente, hoy no quiero arrojar mis tesoros en la simulación, así que, te puedes retirar -- Mantuvo esa cara sonriente mientras se dedicaba a mantener su cuerpo tieso en su lugar, como si no quisiera que viera algo detrás de el, mala idea vestir ese tipo de ropa justo en esos momentos.

\-- Oh ya veo, ¿esta cansado?-- El otro pareció algo irritado ya, recordaba que a Gil no le gustaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas.

\-- Has estado bastante fastidioso conmigo últimamente, ¿Estas en tus asquerosos días? -- Supuso que se refería a sus días de celo -- Te debo recordar que el sector de los omegas esta en el otro lado, ve a esparcir tus feromonas por allá -- Se extraño al escuchar eso, ¿lo podía olor?, pensaba que los alfas solo podían sentir el olor de los omegas y viceversa.

\-- Lo siento, no tome mis supresores hoy -- A pesar de haber mayoría de betas y alfas, no solo los omegas tenían la obligación de cuidarse -- ¿Me daría uno de los suyos?-- Pregunto al ver que en la cama había una bolsa de estos abierta ahí, eran diferentes a los suyos, al parecer al rey de Uruk le debían dar unos de mejor calidad.

\-- No -- Fue rápido en responder mientras escondía los supresores, lo notaba algo... ¿Alterado?. -- Vete de aqui, apestas-- Sabía que el rey se quejaba de los olores seguido, pero su forma de referirse a los olores era igual a los de un omega muy quisquilloso que había conocido en su universo.

\-- ¿Apesto?, siempre pensé que mi olor era algo aceptable para su nariz, por algo hemos podido hablar últimamente -- Debía admitir que estaba apretando botones para ver que le pasaba al otro.

\-- ¡Apestas!, hueles a... Flores... ¡Odio las flores! -- Parecía un niño molesto mientras apuntaba al otro.

Arthur volteo su mirada a uno de los muebles decorados del rey, notando alguna flores que tenía, Merlín se las daba para evitar el sofocante olor de otros alfas.

\-- ¿En serio?-- Quiso reír al ver al rey algo nervioso, parece que había sido descubierto. -- ¿Por que me evita, rey de héroes?-- Preguntó otra vez viendo a este hecho una furia.

\-- Vete -- Dijo por última vez amenazando con abrir sus múltiples portales dorados para disparar sus tesoros.

\-- Gilgamesh, te quejas de mi olor cuando eres tu el que esta empezando a olor fuertemente... Ugh... Oye es en serio, hueles... Hueles raro -- Se cubrió la nariz al sentir ese aroma dulce, no esperaba que en plena diatriba de palabras el otro se le había disparado su aroma.

\-- ¡Vete imbécil! -- Se levanto para alejarse del otro, a pesar de ya estar lejos.-- Mierda, ya me los tome todos, esto no es normal, no debería llegar hoy tan de repente... -- Susurro algo asustado mientras le daba la espalda al otro, estaba sosteniendo sus supresores, de los quince que tenía, solo le quedaban cuatro.

\-- ¿Uh?-- Arthur que aun seguía ahí, vio al rey desde atrás, notando su exquisita espalda bien formada al descubierto. El olor del otro era aun más fuerte, empezando a sentirse... Incómodo, nunca había sentido esto antes. En eso fijo su mirada en el cuello del otro, el cual estaba cubriendo con su mano. -- Rey Gilgamesh... ¿tiene una herida ahí?-- No pudo decir mucho antes que las cadenas del cielo lo alejara lo más posible del otro, hasta la salida. Ni una lo había tocado, solo alejado. -- Lo siento... Me retiro...veo que esta indispuesto -- Estaba empezando a sentir calor ahí, Necesitaba salir, quizás realmente estaba teniendo un bochorno él y no el rey de Uruk.

Aunque quiso salir, algo lo llamaba a mantenerse ahí, algo muy fuerte. Además, notaba que él otro estaba fallando sus ataques, sentía como si hubiera atrapado a un gato contra una pared.

\-- ¿Mi Rey?-- Afuera del cuarto, aun con la puerta abierta, estaba el mago de las flores quien había decidido revisar a la versión archer del rey de Uruk. Había entrado en celo repentinamente por lo cual tuve que salir a revisar al más joven, encontrando a Arthur en medio del pasillo. -- Uh... -- No sabia si el otro era muy lento aun o no parecía sospechar todavía que el otro era un omega, sería mejor sacarlo de ahí antes que uniera los hechos. -- Venga, salga de aquí, ya enojo bastante al rey --

\-- Merlín, ¿sientes su olor?-- Pregunto esperando a no haberse vuelto loco, él otro olía muy pero muy atrayente.

\-- Mi rey, salga de aqui, salga -- Apenas pudo sacarlo del cuarto del otro, notando que Archer estaba casi llorando pegado a la pared de forma vergonzosa -- Vengo más tarde a verte -- Le indico al otro, tenía que dejarle supresores más fuertes para evitar ser descubierto por otros.

\-- Merlín, ¿tienes algo que decirme?-- Su estado alterado fue bajando, viendo al mago de las flores el cual camino de vuelta a su cuarto, era mejor hablar en privado.

\-- Mi rey, usted siempre buscando problemas -- Suspiro mientras pasaban frente al cuarto de Caster Gilgamesh, la había sellado correctamente, hasta que lo supresores no resultaran, tenía que mantenerse ahí, de paso evitar que Fujimaru fuera a darle una visita a esos dos.

Tenían mucho que hablar sobre los reyes de Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo, Parece que Arthur a descubierto él secreto del rey ~


	5. 5- Necesidad.

A pesar de que sentía que debía ayudar al rey de héroes, Merlín le había dicho que primero tenían que hablar.

\-- ¿Esto no es cruel?-- Preguntó, pensaba que el rey debía estar sufriendo en ese extraña reacción que se había generado de forma espontánea-- Parece que entró en un celo terrible, ni los míos son así -- Cuando sentía que esos días llegaban, se colocaba algo... Violento, aunque podía controlarlo con bastante esfuerzo, y ayuda de Merlín, claro.

\-- Efectivamente, esta en celo, igual que su otra versión -- Sonrió, ¿los dos al mismo tiempo?, parecía que el rey de Uruk no era irregular como el resto. -- Pero es muy diferente a los nuestros -- Merlín buscaba algunas cosas por su cuarto, viendo el leve desorden que tenía, notaba que casi tenía una caja llena de supresores de Omegas.

\-- ¿A quien le robaste esto?-- Preguntó, sabía que los supresores estaban contados, no podían perder los suyos por eso. --  
\-- Técnicamente, no se lo robe a nadie, pero a la vez si -- Dijo de forma juguetona -- No todos los omegas se terminan la caja, así que solo tomó las sobras --.

Bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal como pensaba, pero ahora se preguntaba el por que Merlín tenía esas pastillas, eran raras para el.

\-- Ya veo... ¿las hiciste con las sobras de todos?-- Merlín ahora parecía ser un experto en crear pastillas, ¿se debía preocupar?, sabía que el otro tenía raras tendencias de oler algunas cosas que lo dejaban más feliz de lo normal.

\-- El celo del rey son más violentos que de una persona normal, necesitan algo especial -- Indicó esperando a que el rey de Camelot entendiera a lo que se refería -- De paso, su buena fertilidad se debe a eso también, ¿sabes cuantos hijos tuvo en vida?--.

Arthur demoró en entender del todo aquello, pero luego de juntar varios pensamientos, pudo comprender el problema.  
Gilgamesh estaba fingiendo ser un alfa... No sabía si estar feliz o preocupado.

Feliz por que el hombre que le atraía locamente desde otro universo seguia siendo un omega, o preocupado al saber que aun escondía lo que era. Además de que el otro literalmente estaba en la boca del lobo en estos momentos, ¡Casi todos los sirvientes alfas estaban cerca de ellos!, eso no era bueno, debían ser trasladados.

\-- ¡Esto es horrible Merlín!, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos!-- Pensaba que cualquiera podría entrar en el cuarto del otro y cometer el peor crimen posible.  
\-- Si, hay que ayudarlos -- Dijo de forma neutra mientras juntaba las pastillas de distintos colores en dos frascos. -- Son omegas sin marca, bueno, al menos en la versión Caster... Aunque parece que Archer pronto se quedara sin marca también--.

El rey de caballeros estaba teniendo más preguntas que respuestas, pero ahora mismo necesitaba ayudar al otro, temía por su seguridad. Pero si lo sacaba de su cuarto, de seguro varios notarían su olor, además ni el mismo se podría controlar.

\-- ¿Por que aceptaron este tipo de tortura? -- Dijo ya algo alterado al querer ir donde el otro, ya estaba preparando su espada para defender a este.

\-- Orgullo, quizás o bien, supervivencia, si se hubiera descubierto que el era un omega en su época, quizás lo habrían matado por traición -- Comento de forma casual -- A ti también te habrían matado si hubieras mentido respecto a tu categoría -- Arthur lo miro horrorizado, ¿como era posible tanta maldad?. -- No se si me versión prototipo te explico lo que sufrían los omegas en tiempos antiguos, en ese entonces, solo servían como método de reproducción, incluso el rey me comento que varios omegas de Uruk eran prostitutas sagradas, ¿te imaginas a ese hombre como una prostituta?, ¡Ni yo puedo pensar en eso! -- Merlín solía hablar demasiado para su gusto, cuando necesitaba que le dijera todo lo posible, apenas le decía lo básico.

Parecía preocupado también.

\-- Ayudaré a Archer, ¿puedes ayudar a su versión Caster? -- No iba perder más tiempo en una conversación. -- ¡Tenemos que decirle al máster también!, es mejor que Gilgamesh sea trasladado a una habitación segura--.

\-- No, no, no, no dirás nada -- Negó varias veces el mago -- Ellos aun no deciden en revelar su categoría, vivieron años ocultos, les harás daño soltando su secreto así como así, yo ya ayude al rey de Uruk, pero su versión Archer es algo más complicado, además, me odia -- Suspiro -- Respete la decisión del rey, sólo necesitamos ayudarlos, si realmente le importa... --.

\-- ¡Claro que me importa!-- Indicó algo preocupado, Merlin tenía razón, le haría más daño revelar su secreto que dejarlo ahí sufriendo. -- Hablaré contigo después...--.

Merlín se levanto de hombros y sólo le dio el frasco.

\-- Dudo que se contenga de atacarlo, pero, nosotros podemos hacer algo más que solo suprimir su celo a base de pastillas, mientras no lo muerdas -- Ofreció con sonrisa pícara. -- Claro, si es que Archer te acepta como digno de ayuda --.

\-- ... -- Ignoro lo dicho por Merlín, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ayudar de esa forma al rey, dejaría las pastillas dentro del cuarto e intentaría irse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Luego tenían que hablar, debía asegurarse que el otro supiera que jamás revelaría su secreto.

\---

\-- Cu, ¿ _hueles eso_?-- Pregunto a su compañero lancero mientras se rascaba la nariz algo intrigado, su amigo lo miro raro y casi lo empujó fuera de la casa que estaban cuidando junto con Archer y su maestra, aun debían mantenerse ocultos. -- ¿Qué pasa?--.

\-- Archer esta en celo, sal, veré si mis pastillas lo ayudan -- Dijo, el olor del otro no le afectaba. -- Camina por ahí si quieres, y no vuelvas hasta la noche... -- El lancero estaba algo asustado de estar cerca de él teniendo a un amigo en problemas.

Arthur no sabía como se ayudaban los omegas entre si, siempre fue alejado cuando algunos de sus dos compañeros entraban en celo.

Debía admitir que siempre le había dado curiosidad ver a Archer teniendo esos problemas, ¿como se comportaba un omega en celo?.  
Cu se escondía, Archer era tan agresivo los días antes de este que nunca lo vio como tal.

¿Podía dañarlos si estaba cerca de ellos esos días?.

\---

Cuando llego a Chaldea, descubrió lo peligroso que podía ser un alfa cerca de un omega en esos días peligrosos.

Jeanne había casi atacado a Sieg cuando este entro en pleno celo, en la cafetería, a pesar de ser un homúnculo. La otra aun siendo una santa, casi hacía algo horrible en medio del comedor, si Astolfo ni hubiera gritado por ayuda para su amigo, de seguro Sieg hubiera terminado siendo marcado por la otra.

Fue un caos total esos días, por eso Da vinci decidió dividir los cuartos y dejarles a los cocineros algunos supresores con analgésicos de emergencia por si volvía a pasar algo como eso en ese lugar. Emiya era un profesional lanzando jeringuillas hacía cualquiera que no pudiera controlar sus instintos. El Lancer de Irlanda probo más de una vez que esas jeringuillas resultaban, había sido un buen conejillo de indias. Para pesar del otro.

Ahora mismo deseaba tener unas de esas jeringuillas. El cuarto de Archer parecía un horno de feromonas, sentía su olor muy fuerte a pesar de estar afuera de este.

\-- ¿Hueles eso?-- Escucho las voces de otros sirvientes por los pasillos cerca del cuarto del otro, sintió un mal presentimiento, si lo veían ahí, pensarían que algo había hecho. Agradeció que los otros hubieran tomado un camino diferente, debía ser rápido, si no, alguien notaria el olor.

\-- Vamos, puedes con esto-- Abrió lentamente la puerta, Archer no le había puesto seguro, eso era malo, debía hacerlo si no quería quedar como blanco fácil a cualquiera.

  
Ahí estaba el arquero dorado, bajo las sábanas de su cama, temblando, nunca pensó que llegaría el día de verlo tan indefenso.  
Sintió su instinto llamarlo hacia el, y marcarlo por fin como suyo, apropiarse de un cuerpo con dueño era algo indigno para la mentalidad de un rey... Pero realmente llevaba tiempo queriendo comprobar si la atracción aparente que sentía hacia al otro era solo sexual o bien algo más, volverlo su compañero y luciendo su marca... Necesitaba despejar su cabeza o se volvería loco antes de tiempo.  
Intento mantenerse cuerdo, mordiendo una de sus manos mientras cubría su nariz con sus dedos. Debía dejar las pastillas y largarse.

\-- ¿ _A-Arthur_?-- Escucho que el bulto tembloroso lo llamaba, ni con mil kilos de autocontrol podría haberlo hecho alejarse. Sintió su carne arder al verlo moverse un poco, su olor estaba siendo cada vez más potente. Tuvo que cerrar la puerta para evitar que el pasillo se llenaran con ese peligrosa aroma. Mala idea, no era muy listo cuando actuaba por desespero. Incluso se había asegurado de colocar el seguro con sus dedos temblorosos, quizás realmente si estaba siendo consiente de sus deseos.

Ahora había sellado su propia tumba.

\-- L-argo, mestizo -- A pesar de estar en celo, parecía mantener algo de orgullo. Algo lo golpeo por dentro, yendo casi por inercia donde este, el frasco lo había soltado y su respiración se estaba agitando demasiado. Escuchaba los suaves gemidos del otro y sentía lo mojado de las sábanas cuando las tocó, parecía haberse intentando darse placer por si mismo.

\-- Lo siento, yo... -- Era la primera vez que reaccionaba a un omega. Termino aun más cerca de la cama viendo a este usar las mantas como un intento de escudo contra lo que parecía ser el mayor tesoro de la Humanidad. Tiro de las sábanas esperando sentir su olor, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

\-- A-ah, aléjate -- El arquero se aferro a sus sábanas gruesas, sintiendo como las manos del otro intentaba arrancarlas, podría defenderse un poco más, pero... ¿quería eso?.

Solo Enkidu lo reducía a una masa suplicante, pero ahora Arthur parecía lograr lo mismo. Su celo se había descontrolado por su culpa, ¿acaso lo deseaba?.

Se sentía enfermo pensar en aquello, agradecía levemente que Enkidu aun no hubiera sido invocado, no querría que lo viera así, más débil que antes.

Cedió a que el otro le arrancara las sábanas y cedió a que mirara ese lado patético de el, sabía que ya debía haber descubierto su mentira de ser un alfa, era obvio. El olor de Arthur también lo noqueó, babeando al ver al irresistible rey de caballeros, había caído ya en la apariencia patética de un omega normal.

\-- A-acepto solo esto de ti, _Arthur_ \-- Solo sería sexo para ayudarlo, luego lo mataría y le tendría que dar algunos cuarzos al maestro para que pudiera volver a invocarlo, quería tenerlo cerca mientras esperaba a que Enkidu estuviera a su lado otra vez, no le importaba tenerlo de compañero temporal. Su calor ya no le permitía pensar bien, quería a Arthur a él y a nadie más.

El rey de caballeros ni le respondió, solo se subió a la cama y empezó a deslizar sus manos por su caliente cuerpo, las sentía frías, un alivio para el calor vivo que sentía en su piel. Abrió su boca levemente y vio como este se acercaba. Su ropa había sido retirada por el desde hace rato en un intento desesperado de calmar su calor, además de haberse estando tocando en busca del termino propio, pero aun así no lograba nada. Sabía que Arthur ya lo había descubierto y se sentía como un niño mentiroso esperando su castigo.

Debía admitir que le excitaba el hecho de ver a alguien tan recatado como el rey de camelot reducirse a solo un hombre con instintos básicos de follar.  
Una imagen que grabaría en su cabeza para molestarlo después.

\-- ¡ _Ahh_! -- Sintió como el otro había agarrado su intimidad para bombear esta de forma rápido, okey... Era demasiado bruto, a pesar de necesitarlo, al menos esperaba llegar a su orgasmo rápido.

Arthur estaba cegado en su cuerpo desnudo, luego de las sábanas de la cama, el mismo se desnudo luego de querer frotar su cuerpo contra el. Parecía un animal jadeante mientras lamía sus dientes. 

El rey de Uruk de forma instintivas alejo la cara y cubrió su cuello, no permitiría ser mordido ni besado. En eso notó como la lengua del otro había decidido atacar sus pezones.  
Oh dioses, era bueno en eso.

\-- ¡ _Mng Arthur_!-- Pronto se sumió en él placer al ser tocado en puntos buenos, viendo como su erección seguía siendo atendida por el otro. Se sentía húmedo abajo y pronto supo que estaba lubricado ya su interior, su cuerpo quería al otro de forma carnal de una vez.

Esperaba que los espíritus heroicos fueran infértiles como aseguraban varios, por que su alta fertilidad podría lograr hacer milagros.  
Y no quería quedar embarazado, menos de Arthur, tan solo ver su pene en todo su esplendor, sintió que esa cosa podías hacerle fácil trillizos. 

Debía pedirle a Merlín anticonceptivos luego, mejor prevenir.

\-- A-ah, más, _tocame más_ \-- Le pidió al otro al ver que solo estaba manoseando zonas erógenas. Arthur lo escucho a pesar del lívido, pasando a besar cada zona que tuviera a su disposición, tirando de ciertas zonas donde pudo dejar marca, bajando lentamente hacía su virilidad, donde la tragó con bastante dificultad.

Se sentía levemente orgulloso al ver eso. 

\-- ¡ _Oh dioses_!-- Exclamó al sentir esa descarga placentera, al rey de caballos le faltaba practica en ser un poco más rudo con el, aun seguía mintiendo su fachada de principe azul educado a pesar de estar vuelto en sus instintos.

  
Arthur estaba sufriendo en contenerse, quería alargar la situación lo mejor posible, mordiendo el vientre del otro, lamiendo sus muslos, besando sus manos y jugando con esos botones rosas, además de adorar como el otro rogaba por rapidez. Noto la humedad de su entrada, parecía estar listo para recibirlo. Su animal interior lo llamaba, pero primero metió uno de sus dedos notando como este se iba de lleno hacia al fondo.

\-- ¡ ** _AH_**! -- Escuchó el corto gemido potente del otro, parecía aliviado de al fin sentir esa sensación de ser llenado con algo. Su interior estaba mojado y cálido.  
Mientras preparaba aun más al rey, había tomando sus piernas para besarlas, hasta los pies, notado los lindos que eran, finos y delicados, como los de una princesa.

\-- F-fetichista de mierda -- Escucho al otro al notar ese interés en esa zona de su cuerpo, aunque no le permitió hablar más al meter con fuerza dos dedos -- ¡ _AGH MNG_! -- era divertido verlo reducido a un montón de temblores y gemidos.

\-- Todo su cuerpo es digno de ser tratado con amor, Rey de Uruk -- Hablo por fin el otro mientras se montaba sobre el, ya no soportaba su bestia interior, era hora de liberarlo.

\-- A-ah, _entra_ bastardo, _ya_ , _ya_ \-- Estaba desesperado, el solo quería sexo, no el pack completo de novio de bodas. Ni Enkidu fue tan amable en su primera vez.

Bueno, realmente solo le había arrancado el pantalón y el resto fue historia, realmente ellos era muy violentos al calmar sus deseos. Y quería que Arthur lo follara así.

El rey de caballeros colocó su pene cerca de la entrada carnosa apenas retiro sus dedos, su alfa interior grito al ver lo cerca que estaba de por fin ser aliviado. Y dejo que se saliera con la suya.

\-- ¡ _ **AAAH~** Si, Mngn_! -- Grito satisfecho al sentir como el rey había liberado su bestia instintiva al entrar de forma violenta, necesitaba eso, el sexo suave no era lo suyo.

\-- ¡Ugh!-- Arthur a pesar de tener el control del asunto, pronto su alfa salió y empezó a arruinar a Gilgamesh, embistiendo como una bestia en celo, aunque ahora mismo era eso.

Su lengua paso por su cuello y recibió un golpe instantáneo por parte del rey.  
Eso lo molesto, abrió sus piernas y arremetió, volviéndose loco al verlo llorar de placer.

\-- ¡ _M-me volveré loco, **Arthur**!, ¡para Ahg, no, no, no golpees ahí, **HAA**_!-- el otro era una maravillas gimiendo intentando verse aun algo cuerdo, aunque pronto notó que había dejado de cubrir su cuello y su mirada roja solo estaba pegada a el.

No paso mucho para ver a este vuelto en un satisfecho felino luego de haber alcanzando el orgasmo, cinco veces, al menos le permitió a el también alcanzarlo, llenando su estómago con su semilla.

\-- **_S-sigue_** \-- a pesar de estar arruinando, con el cabello despeinado y apestando al alfa que lo domino, no quería soltarlo, había pasado años desde que experimento el sentirse satisfecho al fin.

Arthur no le negó seguir, aunque dudaba poder separarse de el si seguía así.

Necesitaría ayuda para despegarse del rey.

\----

\-- ¿Fuiste donde Archer?-- Pregunto la cansada voz de la versión Caster del antes nombrado, Merlín había ido al cuarto de este para darle otra dosis de supresores. -- Sabes que sus celos son violentos--.

\-- Al igual que los suyos mi rey, tarde en calmarlo -- Sonrió satisfecho al tener que ayudar un poco al rey de Uruk en alcanzar la satisfacción del descanso.

\-- Te dije que este celo no te correspondía calmarme, y lo hiciste de todas formas, pervertido -- Suspiro sintiendo su interior arder -- Aún así... _Gracias_ \-- Tardo en decirlo pero al menos él mago tuvo la satisfacción de escucharlo.

\-- De nada -- Suspiro al notar que el Caster había olvidado el tema de su otra versión, quizás el rey de Camelot había logrado un buen trato con el Archer, de todas formas, estos dos omegas no se podían calmar con solo pastillas. 

Quizás su rey también comió muy bien hoy.

\-- ¿ _Me abrazas_?-- Preguntó el rubio algo tembloroso, ese vacío luego de la calma de ser saciado, era horrible. Ya no tenía compañero con el cual refugiarse.

Merlín solo asintió para acostarse otra vez en la cama y rodear el cuerpo del otro.

Adoraba el trabajo que tenía con este, a pesar de también que ayudarlo a llenar ese vacío de vez en cuando.  
Enterró su cara en el cuello, viendo la marca pálida... Tenía que marcarlo luego, de forma temporal otra vez.

Esperaba que sus dientes no fallaran esta vez, aunque su pecho le gritara que quería volverse compañero del rey de Uruk.  
Este jamás se lo perdonaría.

\----

\-- Mashu, ¿sabes por que Merlín me dio esto?-- Preguntó a la chica mientras sostenía un ticket dado por el mago, había sido todo tan rápido 

\-- Recuerdo escucharlo decir que era una compensación por dejar descansar a los reyes hoy -- Respondió a su superior mientras veía el ticket dorado. Podían usarlo para invocar a otro sirviente hoy.

\-- Oh... Bueno, vayamos a usarlo entonces -- Sonrió algo emocionado -- ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy es un buen día!--.

Mientras Fujimaru se motivaba así mismo para usar el ticket, sus motivaciones se volvieron en sorpresa al ver el arco colorido formarse en la invocación.

No se había equivocado en que hoy era un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que Fujimaru tuvo suerte en un tiro, esperemos a que sea el sirviente que quería jeje.
> 
> Próximo capítulo, mañana owo


	6. 6- Encanto.

En Uruk a todas horas hacía una temperatura infernal, no importaba la posición del sol o la luna, el astro siempre calentaba el suelo del reino hasta convertirlo casi en un horno donde hacían sus obras de arcilla.

Para los habitaciones que ya habían pasado una vida bajo de esta bola caliente, no les importaba demasiado que este tomara la decisión de quemarlos más de la cuenta.  
Era verano, según los observadores que habían explicado la posición del sol y el calor anormal que estaba empezando a notarse.

El rey de Uruk estaba en sus aposentos intentando respirar con normalidad, tener el cuerpo de su amigo, su cabello y su calor corporal ahogándole no era para nada grato. La cama ya estaba cubierta por su sudor, así que se estaba sintiendo bastante sucio, al menos el aroma de Enkidu era agradable, ¡pero seguía calentando su cuerpo horriblemente!.

\-- _E-Enkidu_ \-- Lo llamo con un hilo de voz, anoche habían estado copulando como dos bestias, realmente el desahogo sexual que le daba el otro era demasiado, pero llegaba un punto en que ni el podía seguirle el ritmo, casi habían partido la cama una vez y Siduri tuvo que pedir que reforzaran esta para evitar que el lugar de descanso del rey se destrozara en medio de la noche.

\-- Mmm, Gil, hace calor -- Comento el otro mientras enterraba su nariz en su cuello, el olor de su amigo era bastante agradable a pesar de estar sudando, ganas de seguir con lo de anoche no faltaron, pero al rey de seguro lo acabaría por matar más por cansancio que por placer, aunque debía admitir que ver al oro rogar por piedad era bastante erótico, aun tenía sentido común.

\-- Claro imbécil, ¡estas demasiado cerca, quita, quita! -- Ya era desesperante sentir que se derretía, por lo que su amigo se tuvo que levantar de mala gana para terminar a su lado. Estaban desnudos, vergüenza no tenían del uno al otro, ya habían visto las carnes al descubierto del ajeno varias veces, por lo que ocultar algo seria ilógico. El cuerpo delgado de Enkidu contrastaba con el bien trabajo y bastante agotado cuerpo del rey, el cual tenía mordidas hasta en los muslos interiores. El chico de cabellos verdes paso su mano para acariciar el vientre plano de su amigo hasta bajarla para dar un paseo por su bello púbico antes de seguir por sus piernas, notando lo temblorosas de estas, recordaba a su amigo gritar en medio del sexo por tener un calambre potente en estas.

\-- Quería seguir así un rato más, luego no quieres que te toque -- Río este levemente mientras veía el cuerpo del rey, tan hermoso y en pereza total, solo el podía ver esa parte de Gilgamesh, la indefensa y desesperada por el descanso luego de atacar su cuerpo con la satisfacción que tanto exigía en las noches, clamando su nombre con necesidad, usando un tono que ni con toda la voluntad del mundo podría negarse a complacer. Los dioses debían estar enojados con el al dejarse llevar por el tentador rey tirano.

Pero debía admitir que no podía negarse a ser usado como un arma, amigo y compañero sexual del Rey egocéntrico dorado, amaba ser tratado así por Gil, le daba una utilidad.

Y solo con eso, se sentía completamente realizado.

Gilgamesh vio las iris doradas de su amigo mientras se estiraba, dándole un último abrazo cariñoso antes de convertirse en una mentira andante. Esos dos minutos que le daba el tacto entre sus cuerpos era suficiente motivo para seguir adelante con su farsa, a pesar de querer vivir pegado a Enkidu y que lo protegiera de los dioses, su pueblo, jerarquía y miedos. Todos esos deseos terminaban cuando sus brazos se desconectaban. Le permitió a Enkidu lamer su cuello en una clara y juguetona amenaza de que algún día sus dientes se clavarían ahí. En sus sueños, claramente, si marcaba a su amigo, de seguro le costaría perdonarse a si mismo.

Gilgamesh sonrió una última vez antes de secarse el sudor de su frente y salir de la cama, sintiendo el ambiente de verano que caía sobre su reino.

Era una mañana calurosa para los dos confidentes que conocían el calor del otro, no importaba cuantos veranos pasaran. Sabían que significaba ese último abrazo antes de levantarse del lecho. Solo un secreto entre el rey y su amigo, nada más.

  
\----

  
\-- _Maldición_... -- Arthur sudaba frio viendo al rey secar su hermoso cuerpo de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por su piel. El seguía en la cama mientras veía al rey recién bañado secar su cuerpo sin mayor pena.

\-- ¿ _Gustas lo que vez, rey de caballeros_?-- Preguntó con voz seductora mas algo molesta mientras se tomaba cierta dedicación en secar sus largas piernas. Arthur no podía creer que el rey le estaba dando esta imagen como desayuno. -- Quiero que sepa que puede conseguir _más de esto_ si me promete algo -- La voz gruesa de Gilgamesh hizo temblar al otro, era obsceno como movía su cuerpo desnudo hacia el, colocando la toalla impregnada de su olor alrededor del cuello.

\-- ¿Qué deseas, _Gilgamesh_?-- Preguntó mientras intentaba guardar el control, sabía que el otro había tomado sus supresores para evitar caer en la tentación del celo otra vez. Pagaría lo necesario para tener otra noche con el hombre que le había dado la mejor noche de su vida como sirviente.

\-- _**No**_ le digas a nadie que soy un **_sucio omega_** \-- Dijo mientras pasaba sus suaves dedos por los pómulos de este, hablando lentamente, saboreando cada palabra que salía. Arthur podía sentir el leve olor de este como si fuera una fruta dulce en su boca, derramando sus jugos en su lengua. – y si hablas... -- Los dedos se apretaron alrededor de su garganta, levantando su cabeza con fuerza para que lo mirara.

\-- ¡Ugh! -- Arthur vio los ojos rojos del rey, como si fueran un tipo de joya preciosa, la pupila dilatada y el brillo peligroso que mostraban sólo hacían que su excitación quisiera salir al exterior otra vez, arruinar a ese hombre mientras lo hacia rogar como un felino buscando el cariño de su amo.

\-- **_No dudaré en matarte, Arthur_ **\-- Saboreó su nombre en su boca, acercándose lentamente para terminar con sus frentes unidas -- ¿ _Quieres_ _tenerme_ en la cama más seguido?, pues intenta complacer **_mis_** caprichos primero, no abras la boca y como recompensa _te abriré_ las puertas más _intimas_ de _**mi**_ cuerpo -- Sentía el calor del cuerpo abajo de el.

Oh~ , tan fáciles de manipular, los alfas se derretían tan rápido al ver a un omega sacar todos sus encantos. Su lengua paso lentamente por su mejilla, dejando al otro una linda vista de la zona de su cuello sin marca, ahogando a Arthur con su olor frutal y lujurioso, estaba apunto de liberar a un león. 

Pero el había criado leones, sabía que hacer cuando mostraban los dientes.

\-- ¿Un trato justo, rey de caballeros? -- Preguntó mientras pegaba su cuerpo frío al caliente ser -- _Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez, Arthur_ , mis celos son tan malos conmigo -- Ahora lo tenía, el rey de caballeros babeaba por el.

Tan patético.  
Aunque debía admitir que el mismo se estaba excitando al tenerlo bajo su poder, Arthur era un alfa que si aceptaría pagarle con sexo por guardar su secreto. Olía bien y follaba como un monstruo si tocaba bien los botones, su espalda baja resentida comprobaba eso, además de las asquerosas mordidas en sus nalgas, vaya que era preocupado en marcar lo suficiente. Sintió ayer como si estuviera peleando con uno de sus felinos grandes a estar follando con un rey.

\-- Lo que usted desee, _rey de Uruk_ \-- Dijo con voz ronca al no poder aguantar la necesidad de tenerlo abajo suyo otra vez.

\-- Dime Gil, **_solo en este cuarto seré tu lindo gatito hambriento_** \-- Era todo, había logrado convencer al rey con un lindo juego de palabras, erotismo puro y un cuerpo candente.

Aunque Gilgamesh ya tenía a Arthur bajo sus pies hace mucho tiempo.

\-- Me permites alimentar tú deseo otra vez, ¿ ** _Gil_**?-- El rubio de ojos rojos sintió en su interior que debía alejarse antes de que acabara siendo follado por segunda, y eso hizo.  
Ahora mismo no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por el placer.

\-- Lo siento rey de caballeros, pero justamente hoy tengo un _largo_ y _duro_ día -- Remarco esas palabras mientras apretaba el pene erecto del otro, que había decidido levantarse a darle los buenos días apenas su olor acaricio la nariz del rey portador de Excalibur -- Aunque necesitaré un consuelo en la noche, claro, si quieres complacerme hoy también -- Debía admitir que ese deseo había salido de el realmente.

Oh dioses, se estaba sintiendo mal por Enkidu.  
Aunque ahora mismo Él no estaba ahí para llevarlo por el camino de la fidelidad.

Quería pasar unas noches con el rey de caballeros hasta saciar esa enorme falta que tenía hace días.  
Solo sería eso, nada más.

O eso intentaba creer.

\-- Rey de héroes... -- Arthur gimió en necesidad al ver que el otro no soltaba su virilidad. Mas el deseo fue cortado cuando la armadura dorado fue materializada. -- ¿Um?--.

\-- Recuerda llevarte mis sábanas, mestizo, y se preguntan, solo responde que tuviste una noche agradable -- Ordenó con voz firme mientras reía levemente al ver el desconcierto de Arthur. -- Nos vemos en la noche, aunque si quieres tomar algo, estaré en el cuarto de Ozymandias -- Indicó para salir de su cuarto tranquilamente.

Había usado sus mejores armas para atacar al otro, al menos le había servido para calmar su celo. Mas tenía que ir donde Merlín aun, no quería terminar con una no tan grata sorpresa dentro de su vientre.

Al menos era temprano y no habían sirvientes dentro de sus cuartos, así que salió cómodamente de ahí para ir donde el rey sol.

Extrañaba los días de verano donde Enkidu lo ahogaba con su calor, pero por ahora, tendría que conformarse con el calor temporal del rey de caballeros. Solo por ahora.

Los pasillos blancos le molestaban la vista como lo hacía el sol en Uruk en sus tiempos de vida.  
Aun seguía nostálgico, esperaba que pronto ese sentimiento se fuera luego, al igual que la necesidad de necesitar un abrazo por parte del rubio de ojos verdes.

Necesitaba tener a su compañero cerca o tendría que usar más de sus propios encantos para convencer a Arthur de darle un poco más de el, lo necesitaría por un rato largo en la noche.  
No quería ahogarse en sus lágrimas esta vez.

Aunque le doliera levemente la infidelidad que cometía contra Enkidu, siempre había sido un superviviente en ese mundo marcado.  
Hacia esto por necesidad, no por amor, realmente no era alguien angustiado buscando una pareja para llenar su hambriento corazón. No, no lo era.

Aunque le costara negar que un abrazo por parte del rey Arthur, era lo que más quería en estos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta al momento, ¿como va la historia?, al ser mi primera historia espero que no sea tan mala. QwQ  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos!


	7. 7- Perspectivas diferentes.

Beber con otros reyes era casi un desahogo y reto al mismo tiempo, le gustaba tomar, hablar y estar con algunos de su nivel, merecedores de compartir su vino.  
Pero por otro lado estaba el hecho del peligro, si su aroma se disparaba de la nada, la humillación sería horrible.

Había tomado una ducha larga y colocado algo de perfume para disipar su olor, si en algún momento los reyes de Chaldea olían su patético aroma a omega, ganas de correr no faltarían.

Hoy le tocaba al faraón compartir su cuarto para realizar su pequeña reunión con vino. Era un día donde Fujimaru solo necesitaba lanceros, a lo cual los dos Riders y Arturia, ni el, habían sido necesitados hoy.

Antes de dirigirse al cuarto del rey sol, había hecho una parada en la habitación de su versión Caster, sabía que Merlín estaba ahí.

\-- ¡Hum!-- Se quejo levemente al sentir el olor de las flores de este, de seguro debía estar disfrutando el cuerpo escuálido de su otro yo. Era consciente que el medio Íncubo ayudaba al rey viejo de Uruk, y eso le asqueaba, ese idiota debía conocer su cuerpo desnudo ya.

A Caster Gilgamesh le importaba poco o nada que Archer Gilgamesh se sintiera usurpado de forma indirecta.

\-- ¡ _M-Merlín_!-- Escuchó un leve quejido dentro del cuarto, ¿tan temprano haciendo eso?, esperaba a que el mago no hubiera abusado de la amabilidad del otro para mantener relaciones en pleno celo. -- ¡ _E-espera_!, _hay_ _alguien_ _afuera_ \-- Los patéticos gemidos de su versión Caster se escuchan afuera del cuarto.

Al menos nadie parecía estar en cerca ya, pero no quitaba el hecho de lo desvergonzado y despreocupado de alguien que supuesta era mayor a él.

\-- Oh~, joven Gilgamesh, ¿algo que pueda ayudarle?-- El olor a alfa concentrado lo ahogo apenas el otro abrió la puerta. No le parecía nada atractivo o atrayente el aroma de este, estaba con el pecho descubierto y el pantalón a medio subir, como si lo estuviera invitando a algo, notaba la erección apenas complacida que tenía el otro. Una buena medida a decir verdad, su versión Caster parecía comer bien en su celo.

\-- ¿Podrias tener respeto hacía mi persona y al menos colocarte algo decente para recibirme?, ¡mestizo indecente! -- Clamó claramente disgustado al ver que el mago solamente reía levemente, parecía divertirse con su reacción. Era como descubrir a tus padres follando y que estos les importara lo más mínimo en disimular lo contrario. -- Se escucha todo afuera, Caster, amate un poco y guarda silencio, pareces una perra -- Comento sin amabilidad alguna viendo como él mago consejero del rey Arturo abría un poco más la puerta para dejar visible el agotado cuerpo de si mismo.

\-- ¿Se escucha?-- Comentó algo desorientado, pensaba que Merlín había hecho algo respecto para eso. Mas entendió que él otro de seguro había sacado la seguridad del filtro del sonido para molestar a Archer. -- Como si importara con quien me acostara, Archer. Vela por tus asuntos mejor e intenta calmar tu celo, yo al menos hago algo por el mío --.

\-- ¿Deseas desahogo?-- Pregunto el mago haciendo que el más joven temblara, había usado un tono desagradable. Realmente no le gustaba los alfas así, Arthur al menos era educado.

\-- Necesito... Anticonceptivos -- Cómo adolescente que había disfrutado su noche sin protección alguna, estaba ahí pidiendo un seguro para evitar un embarazo. Tuvo que calmarse para no golpear al mago luego de ofrecerle cual perra, un rato con su versión mayor incluida.

Caster se levanto levemente al escuchar eso, ¿había mantenido sexo con alguien?, Él, que era compañero de Enkidu aun.

\--...Maldito crio -- Se quejó, pero de todas formas no podía recriminar nada, el mismo estaba teniendo su momento con Merlín. Se cubrió con las sábanas mientras esperaba a que el otro volviera a llenar su interior, le había prometido darle un día de servicios especiales antes de llenarse con supresores. Antes que la angustia volviera a su cuerpo, quería sentir el placer de ser llenado una vez más.

\-- Oh, ojalá no termines con niños... De seguro Arthur es capaz de embarazarte varias veces-- Sintió como la mano del más alto se estrellaba contra su mejilla, no hizo mucho más, no podía montar un espectáculo en la situación que estaban los tres. Merlín solo río un poco, parecía acostumbrado.

\-- ¡Guarda silencio bastardo, dame las pastillas y sigue follando a mi yo mayor, que es lo único bueno que haces aparte de ayudarnos! -- Exclamó irritado mientras temblaba de cólera, el de cabellos blanco le dio otra risa juguetona y le extendió un pequeño recipiente con polvos rosa dentro. --... -- Eso se veía sospechoso.

\-- Tranquilo Rey de héroes, jamás buscaría darle algo que lo lastime, sabe que estoy a sus servicios -- Sonrió mostrando esos colmillos levemente afilados. Archer tuvo un escalofrío y tomo el recipiente. -- Evitará que algo se genere dentro de su vientre -- Sonrió mientras decidía volver a la cama con Caster, descubriendo levemente su cuerpo para buscar su calor acogedor. -- Espero que tenga un buen día --.

Ganas de vomitar no le falto cuando vio como Caster buscaba su calor de forma desesperada, besando sus labios al ya no aguantar. ¿De verdad así de necesitado se veía?.

Se retiro irritado de ahí, guardando el frasco con bastante recelo. Esperaba no tener que depender de ese Ser pervertido que complacía a su otro yo. Apenas cerró la puerta, esos dos volvieron a lo mismo, solo que esta vez no se escuchaba de forma tan clara todo.

Suspiro, andar mendigando sexo por algo de calma corporal.

Por algo odiaba ser un omega, buscar ser complacido de forma tan necesitada, lo hacía enojarse demasiado. ¡Ellos debían ir hacía él pidiendo placer, no al revés!.

De verdad, los dioses lo odiaban.

  
\-- ¡Oh mi bella flor, la extraño tanto! -- Algo que odiaba de los alfas, es que también sufrían bastante sin su compañero, Ozymandias era ejemplo vivo de esto.

\-- No hemos ni empezado a tomar -- Arturia se quejo al ver que ya el otro había empezado a quejarse sobre el cruel destino en el que vivía.

\-- Oh Saber, ten algo de misericordia por este enfermo de amor -- El rey dorado río levemente mientras empezaban a servirse algo de beber, ya estaba acostumbrado a las quejas del otro, pero si que molestaba un poco a veces.

\-- Cualquiera lamentaría la pérdida de su amado, Saber -- Iskandar soltó una risa potente al ver a la chica solo suspirar resignada.

Gilgamesh se sentía levemente tranquilo al ya haber tomado los polvos raros de Merlín, además de que la compañía de los otros tres lo hacía sentir como si nada hubiera pasado ayer.

\-- Rey de héroes, he notado que a estado algo ausente estos días, ¿acaso sufre de amor como yo?, apenas me aceptaste esta invitación-- Pregunto él moreno mientras soltaba una risa algo molesta al ver como el otro había cambiado la cara de inmediato al notar que le hablaban.

\-- Extrañaré a mi compañero, pero no a tal punto tan patético como el tuyo, Ozys -- La sonrisa burlesca del otro desapareció, riendo el esta vez. Disfrutaba de este tipo de compañía, lo hacia olvidar que tenía que esconderse.

  
Mientras los reyes hablaban sobre cosas sin mayor importancia más que algunos datos y anécdotas de su reinado, de repente un tema hizo que al rey dorado se le congelara la sangre.

\-- Últimamente he notado que los omegas han estado más esquivos de lo normal, me pregunto si temieran de nosotros -- Comento Iskandar al recordar a un par de omegas evitarlo de forma notable cuando este se acerco.

\-- Opino lo mismo, mi viejo amigo Diarmuid no ha querido hablar conmigo últimamente -- Comentó Saber algo apenada al ver que el omega le rechazaba la idea entrenar.

\-- Jo, de seguro no pueden controlar sus bajos instintos -- Escuchar eso hizo que a Gil le saltara una vena de la frente, ¿bajos instintos?, ¡Pero si eran los alfas los cuales no se podían controlar!.

Además, ¿los reyes no eran conscientes de que el celo y días posteriores o anteriores a este hacían al resto más sensible de lo normal?.  
Debía admitir que él mismo le empezó a desagradar estar ahí ya, los reyes apestaban demasiado rápido la habitación y se sentía sofocado al estar sensible por su celo pasado.

¿Por que ellos no comprendían eso?.

\-- Pienso que solo deben estar sensibles, saben que los omegas son unos llorones luego o antes de su celo -- Confesó intentando sonar de forma despectiva aunque le doliera un poco referirse a si mismo como llorón.

\-- Una lastima sinceramente, para aquellos que solo sirven para la crianza y follar, negar siquiera una conversación decente me hace pensar mal de ellos, mi esposa al menos eran muy educada y mantenía el control luego de pasar esos días -- El faraón alardeo levemente escuchando como la mano del rey de héroes se apretaba fuertemente en su copa.

Tan... Idiotas eran para no entender que los omegas no solo servían para la crianza y el sexo. Lo estaban insultando de forma indirecta.

\-- En me reino ellos eran muy importantes al ser escasos, se les trataba lo mejor posible, y apenas pude conseguir una esposa omega que lastimosamente se dejo marcar por Lancelot... De verdad me duele pensar que ellos sean tan crueles con nosotros por no aguantar su celo -- ¡No Saber, tu no!, Gil quiso llorar dramáticamente al ver que su ex esposa trataba así a los de su categoría, ¿qué no podían contenerse?, ¡Pero si ellos eran los que se aprovechaban cuando no podían controlar sus propios penes en sus pantalones!, y hablaba por Arturia también.

\-- ¿No aguantarlo dices?, pero si los supresores apenas fueron creados hace tan poco, ¿como esperas que se calmen?, Saber-- Estaba empezando a notarse su molestia. ¡Y era justificado, lo estaban tratando de puta!, bueno, no directamente. Pero ellos eran tan inconscientes de lo que tenía que sufrir un omega, de verdad le dolía el hecho de compartir vino con ellos.

\-- Pienso que a pesar de eso, la fuerza de voluntad de un omega es asombrosa, son los más débiles y por lo tanto tienes que esforzarse más, Diarmuid te dio bastante pelea, Saber, a pesar de ser un omega, no deberíamos tratarlos así tampoco -- Iskandar como siempre tenía algo bueno que decir, debía darle más vino a ese hombre, se lo merecía por las palabras dichas. -- Pero... -- ¡No, no podía ser que él rey de conquistadores pensara algo nefasto de ellos!.

\-- También pienso que muchos sólo se resignan a ser solo omegas, usando esto como un arma casi, nosotros somos débiles a ellos realmente, nos pueden reducir a bestias instintivas con tan solo su aroma -- Bueno... Tenía razón en cierto punto. -- Por lo que opino que ellos al menos deberían esforzarse un poco más en tratar de controlar esa forma de volverse la víctima cuando la situacion lo amerita, Waver me mostró claramente esto cuando colocaba su categoría por sobre sus ideales --.

Gilgamesh no sabía si enojarse o darle la razón al otro, él siempre tuvo que luchar por sobre todas las cosas a pesar de ser un omega, tenía que ser el mejor y controlar todo a la perfección... Pero debía admitir que a veces usaba su categoría como excusa para justificar sus fallas. Realmente cualquiera podía ser tan bueno como un alfa si se lo proponía.

La conversación le dio tanto de que pensar que ni notó que Ozys estaba con la copa extendida esperando más vino, por lo que él mismo se tuvo que servir.

\-- Éstas raro, Gilgamesh, ¿Hay algo que te haya perturbado de nuestras formas de pensar?-- Pregunto él otro mientras bebía.

\-- No realmente, no tengo mucho que decir de los omegas, yo mismo fui espectador de todo lo indicado por él rey de conquistadores, debo admitir que en mi época ser un omega era un castigo, por lo que no importaba cuanto valor quisiera mostrar, si eras un omega, eras nada -- Ahogó sus penurias en un trago, viendo a Saber algo curiosa.

\-- ¿Castigo?, ¿acaso era penado por tu ley ser un omega?-- Pregunto viendo a la chica verse un poco enojada.

\-- Si, una ley que no pude cambiar a pesar de ser el rey, un omega o bien era prostituta o quedaba como parte de mi harem -- No estaba orgulloso de eso, pero al menos varios de los omegas de su harem habían terminado protegidos del destino de ser convertidos en una fábrica de bebés.

\-- Que asqueroso eres, Gilgamesh -- Exclamo Saber, ¡si supiera que él mismo temía a su pueblo por ser un omega!, era la menos indicada para decirle eso.

\-- Ah, bueno, no te recrimino nada, hacía lo mismo -- El rey sol lo apoyo, para su pesar realmente.

\-- Recuerdo que en mis tiempos habían varias personas que ocultaban su segundo género por miedo, en especial hombres, ¿en tus tiempos esto también pasaba?-- Pregunto él gran hombre mientras lo miraba serio, moviendo su nariz un poco. Gilgamesh casi se queda sin aire ante el gesto, esperaba que por su enojo algo de su olor no hubiera escapado.

\-- Estoy consciente que al parecer si, de paso, los sabios de mi gabinete dictaban sentencias por mentir -- Dijo recordando con pensar y miedo como varios de estos tenían ese odio a los omegas mentirosos, a pesar de que varios gustaban de estos -- La humillación publica, la ejecución, el destierro o bien obligados a contraer nupcias forzadas, era algo que pasaba, pero como digo, no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo --.

\-- Oh... Bueno, en me reinado, nunca se dio que hubieran omegas escondidos, todos eran registrados bajo la ley de camelot -- Gil soltó un suspiro corto al escuchar eso, ¿registrados?, como ganado o bienes, que mal le había sentado escuchar eso.

¿Arthur pensaba igual?, ahora que el sabía que era un omega, ¿lo veía como algo material que debía ser contado?. Ahora que recordaba, había usado su posición como omega para callarlo, Iskandar tenía bastante razón en algunas cosas al parecer.

\-- Oh bueno, a mi me daba igual eso, mientras me permitieran tener niños con ellos, todo bien, quería tener una generación amplia sinceramente jeje, si no, pues una multa pequeña por mentir -- Gil casi se ahoga el escuchar eso, ¡Como tanta crueldad!, el quien pensaba era el más cuerdo de los cuatro, había confesado algo que le aterraba, ser tratado como una fabrica de bebés.

Aunque era algo cercano a eso, de verdad maldecía su jodida fertilidad. 

\-- Somos dos, ¡Jajaja!-- La risa del faraón resonó en el cuarto como si fuera casi un alarma.

Gilgamesh solo trago su vino algo sofocado al pensar en lo que harían los reyes si descubrían que era un omega.

Más motivos para ocultarse tenía ya.

\----

  
\--... Así que es un omega también aquí-- Arthur no pudo callarse con Cu apenas había salido del cuarto del otro, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. -- Me lo esperaba sinceramente, sabes que los omegas tenemos aromas dulces y Gilgamesh tiene uno bastante notable--.

\-- No le digas que yo te lo dije -- Pidió mientras sentía el olor acaramelado de su amigo, su celo había acabo justo hoy y tuvo la necesidad de ir hablar con el de forma urgente, aunque habían acabado por ir a entrenar.

\-- Jamás hablaría de eso, Arthur, seria como traicionar a un compañero -- Dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía su lanza, estaban entrenando duramente luego de que el calor de su cuerpo se había normalizado.

\-- Entiendo...-- Admiraba a Cu a veces, parecía ayudar bastante a sus compañeros cuando lo necesitaban.

\-- ¡Oye, oye Gil espera!-- Los dos héroes voltearon para ver a los dos niños que habían entrado a entrenar a su simulación-- No era mi intención decir eso, lo juro -- Alexander parecía haber molestado a la versión joven del rey de héroes, quizás que cosa le había dicho.

Arthur miro al molesto pequeño rubio, se preguntaba si los hijos de Gil hubieran sido así de adorables.

Ah, otra vez pensando en eso, realmente el otro no abandonaba su cabeza, Merlín tenía razón, se enamoraba muy fácil.

\-- Me dijiste que olía como un omega, Alex, así que mejor preparate, ¡por que te demostraré lo contrario! -- La versión joven del rey parecía hecho una pequeña furia abriendo sus portales mientras que el Rider joven sólo atino a seguir pidiendo disculpas.

\-- Ah... Tan joven ocultando eso... -- Cu pareció sentir pena al ver al niño rubio hacer una rabieta mientras el pelirrojo lo abrazaba para evitar un enfrentamiento injustificado.

\-- ¿A que edad se sabe lo que eres?-- Preguntó, recordaba tener alrededor de quince años cuando Merlín le dijo lo que era.

\-- Pues entre los catorce, quince años. Yo al menos supe que era un omega a los once, algunos suelen saber esto antes o después dependiendo de cada cuerpo -- Le explicó viendo a los niños discutir otra vez -- En el caso de Gil... Quizás eso explica su alta fertilidad, mientras más temprano Reveles tu segundo sexo, significará tu fertilidad para la reproducción --.

Arthur comprendió de inmediato esto, aunque ahora sintió lastima por el niño, tan joven y tenía que empezar con su mentira.  
De verdad, había cosas que aun tenía que comprende. 

Quería ayudar al rubio, en lo que duraba su trato.

Al menos disfrutaría su acuerdo mientras, de paso, se educaba a si mismo en ese mundo desconocido para el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo listo <3.  
> Hasta el momento, ¿Piensan que Gilgamesh esta exagerando al no confesar ser un Omega o tiene sus motivos?.  
> Nos leemos mañana uwu


	8. 8- Un poco más de ti.

Hoy era un día tranquilo.

Para milagros de algunos, el maestro había decidido llevarse a algunos Casters a cumplir con misiones diarias. Con eso en mente, estaba dispuesto a invitar a comer al rey de Uruk, claramente la invitación tendría que ser dentro de su cuarto, dudaba que este aceptara comer en público.

La cocina en las mañanas estaba algo ocupada, pero siempre le daban un espacio para hacer algo por el mismo. Aunque eso molestaba un poco al arquero de rojo, ya que gustaba de trabajar con betas, los alfas solían cargar la comida con su olor, haciendo que retrasara su trabajo en servir el desayuno.

\-- _No toques mis tomates_ \-- el arquero de rojo se quejo al ver al rey tocar cada fruta roja que tenían para el desayuno, parecía buscar uno maduro. Era conciente que estaba siendo un poco molesto, pero realmente no quería dejar esperando a media Chaldea solo por que la versión masculina de Saber estaba metido en su habitad.

\-- Oh, lo siento solo buscaba el más suave -- Se disculpo apenado al ver que el arquero ya se estaba molestando. Olía a galletas y vainilla, no sabía si era por que estaba haciendo de estas o era su olor de omega. Recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo lancero, los omegas olían dulce, ahora le era fácil identificar a estos con ese dato.

\-- Oh vamos Emiya, deja que tomé algunos, tenemos tantos -- Boudica calmo al otro mientras pasaba a ayudarlo con el desayuno de hoy, siempre era amable con todos, en especial con los omegas. Era una beta amorosa.

\-- Si, pero tampoco podemos dejar que los apeste -- Siguió quejándose, ¿sensible de la nariz también?, siempre se pregunto si estos realmente odiaban su olor por ser fuerte o por molestarlos. Su lancero amigo no se quejaba de este, aunque debía admitir que la nariz de Cu tenía bastante aguante, abrazaba a su versión delta como si no apestará a muerte y vinagre.

\-- ¡Hey Archer!, ¿ya es hora de comer?-- La versión Alfa de su amigo lancero había empezado a molestar, como siempre, a Emiya. Algunos pensaban que siempre se levantaba temprano solo para ir a la cocina a irritar al otro, era como un deporte, aunque la mayoría pensaba que era más un interés amoroso, El olor a whisky irlandés del otro aumentaba cuando Emiya se acercaba, su olor a vainilla y dulces caceros hacía una combinación peculiar, algo picante y agradable de ver. Harían buena pareja si lograban llevarse bien, cosa que no sucedía.

Mientras arquero y lancero discutían sobre los horarios en que se servía el desayuno hoy, el rey de caballeros aprovechó de terminar las últimas cosas de su preparación especial.  
Nada fuera de lo común, algo de huevos, tostadas y té, no podía hacer algo más fino tomando en cuenta que no tenía el tiempo para dedicarse a hacer un platillo de alta gama, menos si Emiya andaba con una cara de pocos amigos al lado suyo.

\-- Bueno, bueno, aun así, ¿a que hora terminas hoy?-- Escuchaba aun la conversación casi forzada de esos dos, sentía que Lancer estaba coqueteando con el otro. Pero suponía que solo debía ser su imaginación. Aunque de vez en cuando veía los roces de manos de esos dos.

Guardo su intento de desayuno romántico en algunos recipientes, saliendo de ahí antes que Emiya empezara a golpear a Lancer por intentar acomodar su mandil. Esos dos eran un caso. 

  
Mientras iba al cuarto de rey de héroes, vio a la pequeña versión de este salir del cuarto de Lily Saber, últimamente al niño lo veía seguido ahí, no le pregunto ni dirigió palabra, parecía estar metidos en sus asuntos. Aunque debía admitir que se preocupaba por el, la pequeña Arturia era un alfa y temía por la seguridad de este.  
Olvidando el tema, respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta del arquero dorado.

\-- ¿¡Qué!?-- Escucho un grito exagerado por parte del rey de héroes apenas rozo la puerta. -- ¡Es domingo, no me molestes!-- A pesar de la rotunda negativa por parte del otro, entro de todas formas, después de todo, sentía que tenía un leve beneficio por saber su secreto, y no se equivocó.

\-- Ah, eres tu -- Su molestia pareció apagarse apenas lo vio, estaba en su cama, acostado como si nada, y al parecer, desnudo. ¿Es que acaso no sabia que tenía al menos veinte alfas afuera de su cuarto?, si su olor se filtraba, sería un caos.

Pero el rey de Uruk parecía hacer caso omiso al peligro que simplificaba estar sin ninguna prenda sobre su piel dentro de su cama y cuarto.  
Ese gusto de mostrar sus pieles como si nada, parece que a pesar de estar con aire acondicionado, la costumbre no se perdía.

\-- Te traje el desayuno-- Sonrió felizmente al ver que el otro parecía darle un lado para que entrara en su cama, de verdad lo había aceptado como confidente. 

\-- No estoy embarazado como para que hagas eso -- Respondió de forma desganada, ¿comer tan temprano?, vaya pereza. Ni a Siduri le aceptaba un trozo de pan si eran las ocho de la mañana un día domingo, la chica tendía a intentar que su rey fuera madrugador, pero jamás conseguía aquello.

\-- ¿Ah? -- Eso había descolocado al otro, no esperaba esa respuesta. Menos tomando en cuanta que él otro era un omega bastante fértil, pero Merlín le había asegurado que nada se generaría dentro del vientre del rey.

\-- Nada, nada... ¿Te quedarás?-- Pregunto mientras recibía los recipientes de forma tranquila. Algo muy fuera de su estilo, pero sinceramente, no quería ir a la cafetería a tragarse él olor de los alfas con té y galletas. -- Si lo haces, nada de armaduras en mi cama, hoy es mi día de descanso -- Arthur río levemente ante ello, el rey descansaba a pesar de no hacer demasiado en la semana.

Pero no negaría la invitación de pasar un día en cama, aunque no era lo suyo descansar los domingos, por Gilgamesh, felizmente tomaba una siesta. Debía aprovechar la amabilidad del rey.

Gilgamesh en cambio, se sentía algo embobado, sentía que esto lo había vivido antes y no podía negar que le traía recuerdos, esperaba no estar convirtiéndose en un viejo angustiado como Caster. Al menos Arthur había aceptado su capricho, quería tener alguien a su lado mientras disfrutaba del comestible. Su cama sería ocupada otra vez.

Solo que esta vez, no para mantener relaciones.

\---

  
\-- Enkidu, te dije que no vinieras acá -- Dijo algo cansado mientras frotaba su cabeza algo dolido, había enfermado y a pesar de que su amigo dudaba que tomará su resfriado, no quería tenerlo cerca hoy. Debían mantener apariencias.

\-- ¿Por que no?, Gil, estas embarazado, tengo que cuidarte, más si estas enfermo -- Respondió algo preocupado mientras se decidía a acostarse aun lado de el. Su amigo se había escondido en unas de las habitaciones abandonas del Zigurat, con la excusa de que había salido en busca de algunos tesoros para su tesorería. Al menos la mentira podía esconderse bien teniendo a Siduri moviendo hilos detrás. Los sabios y el pueblo sabían que su rey tardaba bastante en sentirse satisfecho en llenar su bóveda con algo nuevo, a lo cual, la salida larga no era una sorpresa.

\-- Si te ven por acá, empezaran a sospechar, no pueden saber que estamos aquí -- Enkidu al menos parecía esconderse mejor que el, no había guardias ya alrededor, el zigurat estaría vacío por unos meses. --... No se que haremos cuando nazca -- Estaba asustado, no estaba listo para asumir un embarazo, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de su bebé, era el primero que tenía, significaba que era un potencial heredero a su trono, si no hubiera sido hijo de Enkidu, no tendría nada dentro ahora.

Habían sido descuidados en mantener relaciones como si nada, asumiendo que la muñeca de los dioses era un Ser incapaz de procrear. 

Su vientre de cinco meses les demostró lo contrario. Enkidu lo había dejado más que preñado, esperaba que solo fuera uno, por que ya estaba pensando que podrían ser dos... O tres, estaba muy gordo y eso lo asustaba, en cambio Enkidu lo encontraba adorable que necesitará ayudara para levantarse, era como un gato gordo.

\-- Hacernos cargo, ¿no?, es nuestro niño -- Enkidu estaba más feliz que nunca, a pesar de que Gilgamesh le había explicado que al bebé lo tendrían que tener oculto y que posiblemente solo lo vería al nacer. Estaba feliz, tendría un bebé, un ser creado por su unión. Cuando su misión llegara a su fin junto a su amigo, moriría conciente al menos de haber tenido la utilidad de darle un heredero a su amigo, además de cumplir como arma.

El chico de cabello verde y manos finas, abrazo a su amigo con amor, deberían dejar las aventuras por un rato, ahora tenía que asegurarse que el bebé naciera sano. Sería el primer hijo de Gilgamesh y posible heredero al trono de Uruk, aunque el rey actual se negara, al menos ya había cumplido en dejar descendencia.

Enkidu consintió al otro mientras seguía en cama, compartiendo el desayuno que había traído para el. A pesar de que Gilgamesh tenía la cabeza hecha un caos al no saber que haría con su hijo aparte de alejarlo lo más posible de el, solo le quedaba disfrutar esos momentos juntos.

\-- ¿Qué pensaran los dioses al saber esto?-- Preguntó mientras comía, algo mareado, la fruta que su amigo le había traído.

\- Que sigues vivo, para su desgracia y teniendo hijos con su arma ... Creo que estarán más enojados conmigo - Enkidu negó rápidamente, no quería pensar en eso, solo era Gil, el bebé y quizás Siduri, ella cuidaría al bebé hasta encontrar una mujer de confianza que le diera seguridad al pequeño hasta tener edad para asumir.

  
Los dos rieron ante ello, solo esperaban a que esos momentos siguieran así por un tiempo más, a pesar de tener que disfrutarlos a escondidas.

\----

  
\- Ya veo ... ¿Qué pasó con el resto de bebés? - Arthur pregunto mientras acariciaba la mano del otro, no sabían como usuario final hablando del pasado, aunque se felicito a si mismo por lograr endulzar el corazon del rey con su comida y con ello, lograr que le hablara más de él.

\- Lo mismo, todos fueron criados por otras mujeres dentro de mi harem - Suspiro complacido luego de comer, el olor de Arthur le estimulaba a hablar. - Tuve once y perdí uno, nada fuera de lo común, por lo que se de Caster, luego nos casamos a la fuerza para seguir las apariencias - Aun se sintió embobado por el ambiente familiar.

\- ¿Quien fue tu esposa forzada? - Dudaba que el otro lo supiera, no había vivido esas situaciones aun.

\- Creo que eran unas de mis medias hermanas ... O prima, no lo se, no he vivido eso aun --... Y el pensaba que era un enfermo por haber estado con Morgan, ya no se sintió único en ese caso, al menos compartían experiencias similares.

\- Oh ... Que triste - No supo que decir, Gilgamesh lo miró confundido ante su comentario. - Por casarte forzadamente me refiero - Se aclaró, si Gilgamesh hubiera estado en su tiempo ... Quizás habría hecho mover montañas por tener su mano, le habría dado tantos herederos que el trono de Camelot estaría ocupado por varias generaciones. Un sueño que esperaba ser cumplido en otra vida.

\- Ah ... En fin, no podía salirme con la mía después de todo - Acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del otro mientras sentía su olor. - ¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre lo sucedido? - Pregunto mientras apretaba levemente la mano del otro, esperaba no haber abierto a un traidor, sus días angustiosos finalizó gracias a Arthur y su extraña ayuda sexual, por lo que esperaba al menos que siguiera con su secreto guardado.

\- ¡ **No, a nadie** ! - Contesto rápido mientras tomaba al rey de los hombros, viendo al otro algo sorprendido. - Jamás diré que eres un omega a no ser que tu me lo pidas, te prometo por mi nombre y reino que nunca abriré mi boca para lastimarte así ... Yo ...-- Había reaccionando por impulso, pero realmente ya no podía fingir que no estaba radiante de felicidad por tener al otro al fin en sus brazos, no de forma segura, pero quería asegurar su promesa, no pudo hacer mucho el otro día teniendo la excitación aun a mil.

\- Hueles a enamorado - El rey de Uruk lo vio con algo de asco, pero no negó las palabras del otro. - Acepto tu devoción hacia mi, pero quiero que sepas que sigo fiel a Enkidu, aunque comparta cama contigo - Vio la cara de Arthur entristecer al escuchar eso. - Pero ... Espero que sigas haciendo méritos, un rey como yo tener solo un compañero, sería algo nefasto, así que sigue esforzándote, quizás en unos meses tenga espacio para ti -.

No era lo que quería Arthur, pero al menos era algo, haría su mejor esfuerzo para al menos ver la felicidad del otro. Y en el fondo, siendo bastante egoísta, reemplazar a Enkidu.

Solo con eso, ya se sintió satisfecho. No importaba si Gilgamesh nunca estaba listo para superar a su amigo, el estaba ahí, listo para demostrar que a pesar de la situación, su corazón estaba dispuesto a llenar el vacío del abandono.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-- Sonrió viendo con satisfacción el leve sonrojo del otro.

\--Eso espero, mestizo - Decidió en descansar por esa mañana un poco más, dudaba que Arthur lo mordiera while dormía. Sería su primera prueba de confianza.

El rey de caballeros tenía que avanzar de un poco hasta llegar al centro de esa armadura dorada, quizás la recompensa sería mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Él próximo capitulo en adelante empezaremos a tocar temas más fuertes, por si han notado el cambio de algunas etiquetas.  
> Quedas avisados <3.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios!.


	9. 9- No lo vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, a continuación leerá algo no apto para todo público, no recomiendo seguir si usted es sensible.  
> Sin más, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

  
\-- La mentira es muy fea, Gil -- Alexander se quejó mientras miraba al niño cambiar su sonrisa inocente a una cara levemente aterrada. -- Me has dicho que estuviste ocupado con el maestro ayer, pero en realidad, sólo estabas con Arturia -- Recriminó el pelirrojo cruzando de brazos viendo al más bajo.

\-- Oh... Sobre eso -- Sintió un alivio leve ante ello, al menos el chico seguía sin saber la verdad. -- Ella me agrada bastante, ¿sabes?, es muy tierna, además que me ha pedido reforzar sus habilidades, mi yo adulto no quiso entrenar con ella a pesar de adorarla -- Dijo esto con algo de asco. -- Por eso te tuve que mentir, Alex, perdón --.

La cara que colocó hizo que al pequeño rey de conquistadores se le fuera un poco el aire, ¿como podía llamar mentiroso a su tierno amigo?.

\-- Lo siento, no sabía... Eh... ¡Eres muy amable Gil!-- Corrigió su aire de molestia a una de admiración, realmente no podía mantener su enojo al otro, menos teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había molestado antes.  
\-- Claro que soy amable, no tengo por que negarme a cumplir un favor -- Sonrió tiernamente mientras seguía hablando con Alexander.

Los niños estaban solos hoy, con algunos betas alrededor, Chaldea tenía que trabajar duro al tener una singularidad en pleno auge. Ellos no podían hacer mucho más que dar apoyo moral.

Luego de hablar con Alexander, la versión pequeña de Gilgamesh había decidido ir donde Lily Saber a seguir con su entrenamiento básico, además de darle algún otro tesoro para que lo admirara como tal. La niña era adorable y el no podía negar una sección de alagos por su tesorería. Aunque esta fuera una alfa, no era para nada desagradable.

Los alfas no le daban miedo.

\-- ¿Umm?-- Notó a un sirviente que no había visto antes en Chaldea, estaba, al parecer, aprendiendo a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Sabía que él maestro había logrado conseguir otro sirviente, aunque muchos no habían visto quien era este en realidad. Conocía a la lejanía ese cabello, sentía que la había visto antes.

Pronto le fue fácil reconocer quien era, teniendo un leve escalofrío en la piel.

Era Ishtar.

\----

\-- ¡Rey Gilgamesh!, ¡¿quien se ha creido usted para negarme?! -- La diosa con voz chillona y enojada le gritaba al rey de forma indignada, viendo a este sentado en unos de sus jardines. El rey tenía una cara neutra, ya le había dicho que no a su sugerencia.

\-- No se si no escuchas o has decidido no escucharme, no quiero casarme contigo, conozco tus juegos, Innana, se que seré más que un juguete en tu lista larga de regalos -- Dijo mientras miraba algunas plantas de su jardín, notó que entre las más lejanas, Enkidu estaba sentado, escuchando la disputa.

\-- ¡Soy una diosa, seré la mejor esposa que puedas conseguir!, ¿te imaginas los niños que podríamos crear?, ¡siendo dos alfas, haríamos una generación fuerte para el reino de Uruk! -- Recriminó, aunque a su pesar, ella solo quería tocar la piel del rey. La diosa no sabía de la peculiar mentira del rubio, por lo que al parecer, ella tendría que hacerle los niños a él, si es que decían contraer nupcias.

\-- Tu manera de pedir mi mano es la más burda que he visto en toda mesopotamia, ¿niños dices?, ¡pero si eso es lo de menos!, tú lo único que quieres es tenerme como otro trofeo más en tu almacén de hombres usados, insisto Ishtar. No acepto tu oferta, mis mujeres del Harem me tratarían mejor -- Decidió levantarse de su lugar, mas Ishtar decidió tomarlo de sus hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo, sintiendo el olor a velas aromáticas concentrado.

No era grato, quería vomitar.

\-- _Siente mi olor Gilgamesh_ , es el olor de una mujer fuertemente enamorada, quiero tenerte solo para mi -- Recalcó mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío se apoderada de el. La chica río al notar rápidamente algo.

Él otro estaba empezando a **endulzar** su olor.

\-- _Oh~, ¿vine en un mal tiempo?_ \-- Notó como su respiración se agitaba y el color de sus mejillas subía.  
El olor de Ishtar no solo eran velas aromáticas, si no, afrodisíaco demasiado potente. -- **Tu olor es tan dulce,** ¿has **mentido** respecto a tu **categoría** Gilgamesh?--.

Enkidu se alteró al sentir como el olor de su amigo se había disparado, tenía que sacarlo de ahí. Tenía que alejarlo de esa sucia mujer.

\-- No mi importa que seas, rey de Uruk, puedo perdonar tu mentira si prometes ser mío, digo... -- Su boca se pego a su oreja y abrazó fuertemente al otro. -- **_Hacerte parir a mis hijos tampoco suena mal--_**.

Ishtar se despegó apenas vio al rey casi vomitar mientras un montón de lágrimas y saliva parecían manchar su cara. Había adelantado su celo tan solo con su olor.

\-- ¡Tú decides Gilgamesh, no me hagas esperar!-- Luego de dar su grito de amenaza, se retiro antes que las cadenas del cielo la atacaran.

\-- E-Enkidu, ayuda, ayuda por favor, ¡Enkidu!-- El rey parecía casi convulsionar en los brazos de su amigo, el cual tuvo que llevarlo lejos del lugar apenas la otra se había marchado.

Ishtar era peligrosa, más aun sabiendo su situacion. Una mujer alfa verdaderamente cruel.

\---

  
\-- A-ah -- La versión más pequeña de Gilgamesh pareció sofocarse apenas la otra había logrado entrar en su nuevo cuarto.  
Había apestado el pasillo con su olor. A duras penas, el niño atinó a esconderse en uno de los cuartos, no podía ser visto por un alfa en estos momentos.

\-- ¿ _Gil_?-- Su suerte a pesar de ser decente, a veces pensaba que era una E. Apenas levanto su vista, vio a Lily cubrir su boca con sus finas manos intentando mantener la calma.

Solo estaban algunos betas y los niños en Chaldea, Merlín no estaba, sus versiones adultas no sabía que debían estar haciendo, si habían ido a ayudar o se habían quedado. Estaba aterrado, llorando a mares por el dolor del celo adelantando a la fuerza y viendo a la niña intentando mantener la calma.

\-- _Hueles muy bien, G-Gil_ \-- La chica parecía estar a punto de ver rojo apenas se acerco a la versión indefensa del rey, tomando sus manos para descubrir su cuello, el menor chillo al ver a la dulce chica volverse una bestia para nada agradable.

\-- No-o, espera Lily, ¡ _no me toques_!-- Lloró intentando alejar a la chica mientras la otra pasaba su lengua por sus lágrimas, tenía miedo, la otra era una alfa, y dudaba que se controlaría con el. Lo supo cuando las manos de esta pasaron por su short empapado. Estos fueron retirados y las manos finas de esa dulce chica fueron descendiendo lentamente pasando por la zona púbica que apenas mostraba indicios de maduración, su pulso se disparo en terror al sentir como sus zonas íntimas eran tocadas sin la mayor delicadeza.

Entro un estado de pánico total al ver como la otra intentaba arrancarle el resto de la ropa, y su vista lentamente se fue nublando en lágrimas al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo. Sus dedos pequeños pasaron por su vientre hacia esa zona no tocada por nadie otra vez, ni por el. Bajando aun más, donde sus jugos se concentraban en el piso.

Nadie iría a salvarlo.

\-- **G-Gil** \-- La voz extrañamente cambiada de la chica, casi sonando similar a una de sus versiones adultas, hizo que intentara cubrir su desnudez mientras la otra mordía sus brazos con fuerzas buscando apartarlas de su cuerpo.

\-- ¡ **Auxilio Alex** , _alguien_ , **por favor**! -- Grito sintiendo como invadían su interior con dos dedos -- ¡ **NO, LILY**! -- Lloró desesperado al ver que la otra no lo escuchaba, mordiendo con una fuerza animal su brazo, dejando una marca bastante horrible. Vio como abría sus piernas para intentar simular torpes embestidas es esperando a satisfacer su propio deseo.

  
En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al lancero de Irlanda Alfa con una cara de horror total.

\-- ¡Niña!, ¿¡ **Qué mierda estas haciendo**!?-- Corrió hacia la chica que estaba jadeante y irritada por ser interrumpida, la empujó fácil. Tomando al lloroso niño que apenas sabía que estaba pasando, dejando a esa pequeña transformada en un animal total, encerrada en su cuarto.  
Apenas pudo cubrir a la versión pequeña del arquero dorado para ir corriendo hacía el cuarto de una de sus versiones adultas. Llevarlo a la enfermería en esa condición solo provocaría más problemas.

\-- ¡Maldición chico¡, ¡¿qué te paso?! -- El lancero preguntó mientras miraba con angustia al pequeño con brazos hechos polvos de tantas mordidas. Su olor no le afectaba, jamás el olor de un niño omega le haría efecto, su propia moral evitaba que esto pasara. -- ¡ _Sabía que esto pasaría un día_ ¡ --.

\-- ¿ _P-perro_?-- Preguntó el niño algo mareado, usando ese "cariñoso" apodo. Estaba tan asustado que ahora mismo los brazos del otro le daban una seguridad mayor. Pero no quitaba el hecho de lo que había pasado hace poco... El había vuelto a una inocente niña en un monstruo, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlos.

\-- ... -- Cu apresuro sus pasos, entrando de forma forzada al cuarto de la versión Caster de Gilgamesh. -- ¡ **Esto pasa cuando su orgullo es más fuerte que su propio bien**!-- Recrimino Lancer al adulto.

  
\-- ¿Ah? -- El Caster mayor dio un salto ante el repentino grito, viendo asi el horror encarnado en persona. Su Versión más pequeña, en brazos del lancero, con su cuerpo al descubierto y brazos con heridas anormales. Lo habían atacado.

Sus manos fueron a su boca, espantado al ver al niño así, algo en su interior se apretó, su instinto materno de raíz estaba empezando a reaccionar.

\-- ¿ _Q-quien_?-- Preguntó mientras intentaba quitarle al niño al alfa, pensaba lo peor.

\-- ¡Lily Saber!, ¿¡ **Ves lo que provoca llevar las mentiras hasta este punto**!?-- Lancer le grito en la cara, viendo como este se encogía en su lugar y el niño reaccionaba a llorar en silencio, cubriendo sus oídos con claro terror. El otro entendió la situación, los omegas se alteraban si un alfa les gritaba de esa forma.

Tuvo que guardar la calma, sólo por esta vez.

  
Luego de explicar a grandes rasgos lo que había podido escuchar antes de entrar al cuarto de la pequeña Saber, Gilgamesh Caster había decidido curar a su versión más joven, el cual miraba hacía el techo blanco del cuarto, las mordidas eran tan profundas que daba miedo tocarlas.

\-- _Ya he tenido suficiente de este circo_ , tienen que decir la **verdad** , seguir en estos pasillos solo lograra que esto se **repita** \-- Lancer hablaba mientras miraba de forma sombría al otro, el niño apenas tuvo los brazos liberados, se giro para darle la espalda.

\-- Yo... Nosotros... -- Caster estaba casi en estado de shock aun, no podía procesar del todo la situación ocurrida. Debían decir la verdad por el bien propio... Pero. -- Tenemos que hablar después... _Ahora no podemos_ \--.

Lancer arrugo sus cejas y miro a Caster con bastante enojo, iba a hablar mas él niño le quitó las palabras.

\-- **Nada va a cambiar si decimos la verdad**... -- El menor habló, dándole la espalda a los dos adultos, mientras miraba sus brazos vendados. -- **Solo sería más humillante** \--.

\-- Niño, ¿ _Qué dices_?, al menos podrían estar tranquilos, ¿Por que tienen que seguir con esta mentira?-- Lancer intento no gritar de ira al escuchar al más joven. No podía gritarle tomando en cuenta lo sucedido.

\-- **Somos omegas** , queramos o no, esta situacion se va a repetir **aunque se sepa** , ¡siempre será así, solo somos sucios seres que hacemos que hasta _la niña más dulce_ se vuelva un _monstruo_! -- El niño empezó a llorar. -- ¡ **Nunca cambiara** , nunca, ni aunque ya nuestra vida no este en peligro por decir la verdad, ya hemos vivido toda una eternidad así, _no sabemos_ lo que sería empezar a vivir como un débil omega, seríamos degradados a solo objetos capaces de volver _locos al resto_!-- Estaba apretando las sábanas mientras Caster Gilgamesh solo se lamentaba en silencio.

\-- _Pero niño_... -- Lancer no entendía aun, no entendía el por que seguir con eso. Se estaban haciendo demasiado daño. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, desde su punto de vista, debía terminar ya todo.

\-- ¡Jamás entenderías lo que es cambiar tu vida, tu forma de ser y aceptar lo que nunca aceptaste!, ¡¿ **De qué me sirve asumir ser un omega ahora**?!, ¡ _Yo_ _ya_ _viví_ _así_ _y morí_ _así!_ \-- La versión más joven de Gilgamesh abrazo la almohada más cercana para llorar en angustia. -- Si tan solo me hubiera suicidado cuando tenía la oportunidad... --.

Lancer no pudo con lo dicho, viendo al niño lamentarse abrazando la almohada con sus brazos lastimados.

\-- **Me tienes que estar jodiendo**... -- Exclamó viendo a Caster mirarlo algo confundido -- Seguir con esto solo les hará aún más daño, lo único que logran es demostrar que tan lejos puede llegar su jodido orgullo. ¿ _Nada cambiara_?, al menos estarán lejos de peligros peores que estos... A pesar de que ustedes hayan vivido una situación en la que su mentira tenía su vida a salvo, ahora no tienen que hacer eso, ¡ _podrían vivir en tranquilidad de una vez_! -- Dijo mientras miraba al chiquillo, mas paso a ver al Caster.

\-- Lancer, _no entiendes_... -- Caster dijo mientras apretaba sus manos en impotencia.

\-- ¿ _Qué no entiendo dices_?, mi versión omega me demostró que a pesar de estar en lo más bajo de la jerarquía de la vida, pudo seguir con nuestra historia, Habrá trabajado el doble, pero les dejo a todos claros que si era capaz de ser llamado héroe aunque fuera un omega... La situación de ustedes no cambiaría, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos por mentir en su momento, pero ahora realmente no vale la pena, solo harán la herida más grande, _aqui no hay que vivir ocultos_... Aunque te veas degradado -- Siguió mientras Caster lo veía, el niño parecía no escucharlo, pero al menos esperaba a que uno de esos dos, fuera capaz de reaccionar.

\--...-- Caster tragó duro, si, el otro tenía razón, no había motivación para seguir ocultos, podían seguir luchando junto al maestro y nada debía cambiar, aunque hayan vivido una vida así. 

Pero...

\-- ¿ _Tirar todo nuestros esfuerzos_?, ¿crees que nadie se burlaría de nosotros?, tomando en cuenta lo orgulloso de Archer, solo sería para **peor** todo -- El niño volvió hablar mientras lloraba más fuerte, se sentía culpable respecto a lo que había pasado.

\-- ¿Y que tiene de malo vivir así?, mi Versión berseker sigue siendo el más fuerte de los tres, aunque este peor que ustedes, jamás tendrá pareja , hijos y nadie querrá estar cerca de el. Será la miseria de todas las jerarquías, ¡ _pero sigue viviendo tranquilo!_ \-- Todas las versiones de Cú Chulainn habían vivido una realidad distinta a la otra, sabían cada lado de la moneda. -- ¿Quieren seguir estando _aterrados_ y con _miedo_ a ser _descubiertos_ , _o por fin vivir en libres_?... Ustedes _elijen_ \--.

Lancer paso a acariciar la cabeza del niño mientras lo consolaba un poco, su instinto paterno por su cachorro perdido en vida, había despertado.

Caster lo miro, pensando cada palabra con detenimiento, tenía razón. Mas tenía demasiado que pensar aun.

\-- Ire donde Lily, por favor, piensa lo que dije -- Lancer le hablo al mayor, notando que sus palabras le había llegado de verdad. 

\-- No le cuentes a nadie de esto, hasta que seamos capaces de asimilar lo que dices, por favor -- Caster rogó mientras miraba al otro, no podían aceptar algo de un momento al otro.

Cu solo gruño un poco, mas tuvo que asentir.

\-- Por cierto... ¿Como te enteraste? -- Parecía que Lancer había buscado sus mejores palabras preparadas.

\-- Estuve en una guerra con Archer, y alguien tenía que ayudarlo en su celo, ¿no?, además de Kotomine -- Suspiro antes de salir del cuarto. Eran situaciones que el mismo se había guardado.

Maldita sea esa promiscua versión suya... Se sentía algo incómodo al saber que Lancer sabía como era su cuerpo ahora. Mas no podía decir nada, le debía una al otro.

  
Caster solo se quedo sentado a un lado del niño, buscando a mejor forma de consolarlo, el otro hablo apenas sintió la calma de su garganta.

  
\-- La vi... Vi a Ishtar -- Dijo mientras buscaba consuelo en las mullidas almohadas de Caster, viendo como este deformaba su cara tranquila, en una muy preocupada. -- Tengo miedo... -- Confesó sintiendo como Caster acariciaba su cabeza, como lo hacía su madre a veces cuando era aun más pequeño que ahora. De verdad hubieran sido unas amorosas madres si hubieran tenido la oportunidad.

\-- Tranquilo... Yo me haré cargo -- Tranquilizo al joven.  
Él era el mayor, y por lo menos, quería darle tiempo a sus versiones jóvenes para decidir que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Él tomaría la responsabilidad de callar a Ishtar, aunque le doliera.

Si tan solo Enkidu estuviera con ellos ahora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por Kid Gil QWQ
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. 10- Merecedor de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se intento colocar un fanart y no resulto :(, espero que de todas formas disfruten del capítulo uwu

Caster Gilgamesh se había quedado dormido abrazando a su versión infantil, luego de que este se recuperara, al menos de forma física gracias a algo de su magia. Había pasado a bañarlo y colocarle ropa limpia, el niño no hacía nada más que dejarse hacer, no quiso ir a la enfermería, y Cú Chulainn tuvo que aceptarlo, para su pesar, tampoco podía obligarlo, pero si soltó varios sermones más a Caster Gil, el cual estaba cada vez peor mentalmente, realmente también se había visto afectado.

\-- Al menos espero que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije -- Fue lo último que soltó Lancer luego de haber tenido que consolar un poco al otro al casi romper en llanto al no poder hacer mucho más que esperar que sus versiones jóvenes se sintieran listas para hablar. Los omegas más viejos eran bastante sensibles.

\-- Caster, dejame -- El niño se quejo, con voz agotada, no quería hablar con nadie ya, por dos meses mínimo, quería ahogarse en sus propias penas, a pesar de ser un niño, quería dormir en paz sin tener a su versión mayor peor que una madre, aunque su olor suave a fresas le daba un poco de seguridad, ellos olían tan raro a veces dependiendo de la situación en que se encontraban.

\-- Shhh, duerme tranquilo, no me iré -- Caster estaba en un modo demasiado amable, que hasta daba miedo sinceramente. -- Solo duerme, ¿si?-- el Gilgamesh mayor sentía la necesidad de cuidar al niño, sabía que si lo dejaba solo, ahogaría sus propias penurias en odio.

Él lo sabía, ya había pasado por eso.

La versión pequeña no tuvo mucho más que decir, por lo que aceptó quedarse ahí, aunque le incomodará un poco aquello, nadie le había mostrado ese cariño maternal desde que había llegado a Chaldea, las betas solo lo mimaban demasiado, por lo que esto era muy raro para él.

  
En la noche, Merlín fue a darle un vistazo al rey, encontrando a este durmiendo felizmente abrazado al niño, sintiendo un calor en su vientre, raro, se sintió raro al ver al rey de Uruk tan feliz con un pequeño.

Había recordado algunas cosas que realmente no debían salirse de sus recuerdos, por su propio bien mental.

\----

\-- Mi rey, ¿acaso usted fue madre?-- Preguntó sin mayor tacto, como siempre. El rey lo miró curioso ante la pregunta tan directa. -- Habían mujeres con unos niños muy similares a usted -- Aclaró.

\-- Si, son mis hijos, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-- Preguntó mientras seguía leyendo algunas tablas de arcilla, no podía parar de trabajar.

\-- ¿Los ha visto últimamente? -- Preguntó, Otra vez, sabía que el rey no había ido a esas zonas del zigurat en meses, las mujeres se lo confesaron mientras cuidaban a los pequeños.

\-- No -- Fue una respuesta corta y sincera mientras suspiraba con algo de pesar.

La verdad, desde que había visto que Uruk caería, no volvió a ver a sus niños, necesitaba estar fuerte para seguir guiando a su pueblo, aunque no pudiera estar con su única familia.

Merlín mordió levemente sus labios, sintiendo algo raro en su estómago.  
Ese hombre moriría, lo sabía, el rey de Uruk le llegaría su hora al finalizar los hechos que tenían que ocurrir en ese universo.  
Moriría sin disfrutar un poco más con sus niños, y eso hacía sentir raro a Merlín.

\-- Debería... Debería al menos verlos una vez más -- Habló mientras tomaba su bastón, viendo al rey con una sonrisa. -- Nunca se sabe que puede pasar mañana, quizás sea el día en que no vaya a despertar más -- El mago le sonrió de forma tranquila a pesar de lo dicho.

Gilgamesh lo miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo algo extraño en su sirviente, simplemente suspiró. Se había negado mostrar su lado materno a sus niños desde que Enkidu había muerto.  
Luego los abandonó otra vez, para finalmente volver y al menos pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos.

Él también sabía que moriría, Uruk entero caería, sabía que quizás hoy podía ser el último día en ver a los niños que Enkidu quiso con tanto amor mientras estaban dentro de su vientre.

\-- Si eso te hace feliz, pues bien, me acompañaras a verlos -- El rey dejo su tablilla a medio leer para ver a su sirviente mago. Irían a ver a sus niños.

\-- ¿Hacerme feliz?...jeje-- Merlín río un poco ante ello, ojalá fuera capaz de sentir algo, simplemente negó con su cabeza, era más un capricho que quería cumplir.

  
Los dos fueron hacía la zona donde estaban los hijos del rey, aislados del pueblo y con algunas mujeres del antiguo Harem del rey que cuidaban de estos. La esposa obligada de este también estaba ahí, sabía que este era un omega, pero por él propio amor a su rey, no debía abrir la boca.

Al menos los dos habían cumplido la tarea de tener más niños. Aunque el rey le costó volver a concebir, pudo traer a la vida dos bebés más, la chica alfa admiró la fuerza del rey de Uruk, a pesar de perder a su compañero, por su propia voluntad se forzó a tener más hijos para cumplirle a su reino.

\-- Bien Merlín, ¿Satisfecho?-- Preguntó mientras se veía rodeado de sus pequeños polluelos que por mera curiosidad habían ido a ver a su madre... Padre, sabían que tenían que guardar apariencia frente a otros.

El ambiente era tan frío.  
  
Gilgamesh estaba de brazos cruzados mientras sus niños estaban en una posición tiesa al lado de este, ajenos al sentimiento de querer abrazar a su progenitor.

Merlín formo una sonrisa nerviosa, le había cumplido él capricho, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

En eso pensó en los niños más pequeños del rey, no tenían más de seis meses y de seguro el corazón del otro mostraría su suave forma con estos.

\-- Creo que escucho a los bebés llorar -- Comentó al aire viendo al rubio hacer una mueca al intentar escuchar el supuesto llanto.

\-- Siduri se encargara de ellos -- Fue rápido en responder mientras pasaba a acariciar la cabeza de su sexto hijo, el cual solo agacho su cabeza, feliz, era rubio de ojos dorados y claramente estaba alegre de tener a su mami al fin al lado. Mas había crecido con la regla de no demostrar esta emoción frente a alguien ajeno a la familia.

\-- Oh~, si no mal recuerdo, la señorita Siduri estaba muy ocupada... En su día libre -- Gilgamesh arqueo las cejas ante esto, había olvidado el día libre de su ayudante.

\-- Oh... -- Pensó en mandar a una de las mujeres encargadas de la crianza de sus hijos, pero ya tenían bastante cuidando al resto. -- Bien... Ire yo -- Le costó decir esto, realmente mantener apariencias dolía estando ya tan viejo.

Merlín lo siguió casi dejando un camino de flores ante la idea de ver a su rey al fin demostrar un poco de cariño a sus bebés.

El cuarto de los niños estaba más oculto que un tesoro prohibido, aunque Merlín se aprendió el camino bastante fácil. Para su fortuna, los bebés si estaban llorando, al menos uno de estos.

\-- Ah... Se despertó -- Había una chica haciendo dormir al otro, mientras que él más llorón se había quedado sin nodriza para calmar su llanto. La chica se le permitió retirarse con uno de los bebés para que no despertara por el llanto de su hermano. 

\-- Tan llorón ~ -- Merlín dijo de forma juguetona al ver al infante rubio, le recordaba a Artoria, cuando no lo odiaba al menos.

\-- Ven acá, mi principe quejumbroso -- El rey de Uruk decidió mostrarle al mago que si era una madre con corazón, mientras mesia a la pequeña criatura, besando sus cabellos de oro para darle un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El mago no pudo evitar no sonreir al ver a ese sabio hombre jugar con los dedos de su hijo. 

Esa debía ser su vida, jugar con sus niños, cuidarlos y amarlos, un humano simple que se esforzó para tener un final tan triste como morir en las cenizas de su pueblo.

Merlín maldijo en silencio el destino inevitable, no podía hacer nada por el rey.  
Más que mirar como él observador que era.

Sabía que nunca podría liberar a este de su destino, pero al menos, quería verlo con sus hijos, una última vez antes de enterrar el recuerdo en su amplia memoria.  
Una imagen que no quería ver en la situación en que estaba Gilgamesh. Ese hombre jamás podría ser feliz, y eso lo sabía.

Pero al menos intentaría asumir que, en ese pequeño momento de su vida larga, pudo sentir la felicidad de cargar a su hijo una última vez.

\-----

  
\-- Merlín, ¿me odiarías alguna vez? -- El rey pregunto mientras se colocaba sus aretes, iba a salir un rato de su cuarto, tenía algo que hacer.

\-- ¿Um?, sabe que no puedo sentir esas cosas mi rey -- Confesó con una mirada algo sorprendida, tan de repente había dicho eso. Era de día ya, el niño había sido dejado en su cuarto, por lo que al fin podían hablar. O eso pensó el mago al ver que Gilgamesh estaba decidido a salir de su cuarto, a pesar que el maestro estuviera presente en las invocaciones de hoy.

Sabía que no iría allá, a pesar de que su clarividencia no le mostrara el futuro, algo en el olor del otro le decía que no iba donde el chico.

\-- Solo responde, ¿serias capaz de odiarme? -- Preguntó otra vez. -- Sentir asco hacía mi, no querer volver a verme, ¿lo harías?-- Habló otra vez, con esa voz firme que tenía.

\-- **No, no lo haría** \-- El mago dijo sin pensarlo, ¿qué pensaba hacer?, estaba sintiendo el hormigueo de la preocupación, esto no era divertido, realmente no quería ver a ese hombre lastimarse otra vez.

Ya lo había visto morir, solo quería que este estuviera tranquilo una vez en su segunda vida.

\-- Bien, _con eso me basta_ \-- Sonrió, haciendo que el mago abriera un poco sus ojos, sentía que algo estaba mal con el otro. -- Puedes retirarte, no estaré en mi cuarto hoy -- Habló. -- Ni en las invocaciones, tengo asuntos personales que atender--.

El mago abrió la boca, mas no imitó sonido, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse. No podía intervenir en la decisión del otro. -- Lo que usted diga, mi rey -- Dijo antes de salir para ir a la cafetería, necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

O de seguro intentaría detener al otro en lo que iba hacer.

No podía hacer mucho, más que ver a ese triste rey volver a lastimarse, y solo le quedaba hacer nada, no tenía la capacidad de poder pararlo.  
Un Gamma mentiroso no podía hacer algo con la decisiones del otro.

Como si sus memorias le hubieran querido decir algo para que volviera a ese cuarto, recordó a Gilgamesh con su bebé. Eso había sido cruel.  
Solo se río de si mismo mientras movía su bastón al caminar.

Otra vez solo quedaba observar.

  
\-- Vaya sorpresa tengo en mi cuarto hoy~ -- Habló la diosa al ver al rey de Uruk en la puerta de su cuarto. -- Sabía que habías sido invocado aquí, Rey de héroes, pero no esperaba en tenerlo frente a frente, ¿vienes a Reírte de esta triste diosa que aceptó ayudar a la humanidad?-- Sonrió la otra viendo al hombre entrar a su cuarto.

\-- Sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí, Ishtar... Solo... _Quería hablar_ \-- Mintió, venía con algo en mente, pero esperaba no recurrir a eso. -- Tu sabes lo que soy... Somos... --.

\-- Supe de tus otras versiones, la adorable y la irritante, al menos, tu eres más agradable -- Ronroneo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, viendo al otro. -- Tengo una idea del por que estas aqui -- Suspiro sintiendo el poder en su sangre, debía comportarse pero su egocentrismo propio la estaba consumiendo un poco. -- ¿ _Vienes a comprar silencio_?, parece que el mayor asume la responsabilidad siempre--.

\--...-- Caster solo asintió, mientras apretaba las manos, debía darle tiempo a sus versiones jóvenes para pensar las cosas antes de decir la verdad.

\-- ¿Qué tienes para mi, Gil?-- Preguntó, disfrutando el momento, hoy era un buen día para ver a tus antiguos enemigos humillarse frente a ti.

Si tan sólo la muñeca defectuosa de arcilla estuviera aquí también, tendría el teatro completo.  
Pero se conformaba con el rey.  
Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos, a ese hombre orgulloso bajo sus pies.

Realmente llegar a Chaldea había sido la mejor idea que pudo tener hasta el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. OWO


	11. 11- Valor.

Hoy había salido con el Rey de héroes, tenían misiones que cumplir con el maestro, tampoco podían estar encerrados todo el día en el cuarto del arquero dorado. aunque eso quisiera él, realmente quería lograr hablar más con él, conocer esos sentimientos que tanto se guardaba aun.  
Pensó que sería un día grato con el otro a pesar de todo, mas, se equivocó.

Él arquero dorado lo ignoró todo el día, como si no estuviera ahí, se sintió... Bastante triste.  
Sabía que Gilgamesh no quería revelar para nada su posición, y tampoco estaban saliendo, solo era un ayudante del rey, nada más. Sabía que Gilgamesh nunca querría tomar su mano en público aunque se supiera que era un Omega, claramente el orgullo era más fuerte, y estaba seguro que este tampoco debía sentir algo por el, pero aun quería seguir intentando, no podia esperar cambios estando dos semanas con ese acuerdo.

  
Luego de que el arquero se fuera a su respectivo cuarto después de negarse a cenar con el, hoy quería estar en privacidad. Parecía algo distraído, antes de volverse frio, le había comentando sobre un accidente que le sucedió al "Mocoso", supuso que se refería a su versión pequeña.

Se preocupó bastante, esperando a que le dijera detalles de este, mas solo se lo ignoró después, a pesar de empezar a tener confianza, o eso creía, el otro no quiso hablar más del tema.

Estaba muy asustado por lo del niño y el arquero, ¿acaso no veían que los quería ayudar?, se sentía con la responsabilidad de ayudar a Gilgamesh, aunque este se negara.

  
Mientras pensaba en sus propios problemas, no fue conciente de mirar hacía adelante, por lo que, sin esperarlo, chocó repentinamente con un cuerpo delgado sin identificar. Arthur se asusto al verlo caer, apenas reaccionó, lo ayudó a levantarse.

Era Caster Gilgamesh.

\-- ¡Lo siento!, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba -- Se disculpo de inmediato ofreciendo su mano, viendo así como el otro estaba algo perdido también. Tembloroso, intentando mantener los nudos de sus pantalones holgados en su lugar, esto preocupo aun más a Arthur. 

¿Es que acaso esos tres no podían evitar darle un infarto?, cualquiera que fuera la versión, Gilgamesh le preocupaba.

\-- M-mira por donde vas, distraído -- Respondió el otro negando la mano mientras intentaba mantenerse firme en su lugar apenas se levantó, anudando los sueltos nudos de su pantalón que casi caían por la gravedad.

\-- De verdad lo siento, tú... ¿Te encuentras bien?-- Preguntó mientras analizaba a la figura delgada del otro, no parecía tener signos de haber sido atacado o algo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se veía deprimido.

\-- Me encuentro excelente -- Respondió de inmediato tomando la postura de brazos cruzados que siempre usaba, le regalo un rostro tranquilo y agotado, el que usaba todo el día en Chaldea, era un sirviente que siempre parecía muy cansado.

\-- Okey... -- Arthur suspiro intentando no preocuparse más mientras rascaba su nuca, debía dejar de pensar en Gilgamesh como alguien indefenso. 

\-- Ah, ¿hoy estuviste ayudando al muchacho?, gracias por tu trabajo, ese chico parecía estar ahogado en tantas misiones atrasadas -- Desvío el tema de su bienestar mientras arreglaba el velo que estaba a punto de caerse de su cabeza. No llevaba ese peculiar sombrero con cuernos. Arthur lo notó, Gilgamesh Caster lo notó, pero ni uno de los dos dijo algo respecto a este.

\-- Ah si, fue un día agotador, Archer quería acabar rápido y terminamos trabajando el doble -- Suspiro mientras reía un poco, recordando el regaño que se llevo el otro por intentar acabar de forma inmediata con las quimeras, solo logró agotar a Emiya y Diarmuid, los cuales tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir vivo de ahí. Gilgamesh se negó a ser ayudado por él.

\-- Oh... Lamento el comportamiento de mi yo más joven, es tan irresponsable -- Suspiro mientras intentaba no verse nervioso por la falta de una de sus prendas. -- Supongo que lo ayudaste a volver aqui en una pieza. Muchas gracias -- Arthur sintió un temblor potente en su cuerpo al ver al otro sonreír y agradecer un trabajo que no hizo. Fue extraño, nunca había visto las facciones de Archer formar un gesto que no fuera para reírse de él.

\-- A-ah si, bueno, realmente no hice mucho -- Confesó sintiendo la mano desnuda del Caster golpear levemente su armadura. -- ¿Mm?--.

\-- Toma un descanso, soportarme debe ser agotador -- El rey de caballeros se empezó a sentir incómodo, ¿desde cuanto él otro era tan amable?, tenía entendido que la versión Caster de su amor platónico era muchísimo más soportable que el... Aun así lo notaba extraño, como si estuviera vulnerable. 

\-- Si... Lo haré -- Queriendo imitar el gesto, tocó el hombro del Caster para darle una palmadita amigable, mas fue rechazado al ver el cuerpo del otro retroceder de inmediato. Suficiente, eso era alarmante. -- ¿De verdad estas bien?--.

\--... ¿Merlín fue con ustedes?-- Preguntó, desviando el tema mientras intentaba seguir su camino hacía adelante, pero el hombre con armadura fría se interpuso. -- Me voy a mi cuarto, tu consejero me debe estar esperando ahí -- Bajo la cabeza al recordar que le había pedido que no estuviera en su cuarto, de seguro debió obedecer.

\-- Merlín esta con Lily Saber, dijo que algo le surgió -- Respondió de forma rápida, ¿por que parecía que queria irse rápido de ahí?. -- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-- preguntó al fin.

\--... Sinceramente, solo quiero descansar por hoy -- Soltó a lo bajo mientras al fin el otro le daba el paso tras escuchar eso otra vez. --.... ¿Qué haces?-- Preguntó al ver que él otro tenía intensión de seguirle.

\-- Llevarte a tu cuarto, no te ves bien. Por la estima que te tiene Merlín, prefiero asegurarme que llegues bien a este -- Arthur no había notado que trataba al rey como si fuera un amigo, quizás su cercanía con el mago le daba la confianza de no usar pronombres como "Rey" con este. Igual el otro no se quejaba ante esto.

Ni se quejo cuando insistió en seguirle a su cuarto.

Caminaba raro, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse en medio pasillo, no notaba nada raro en su olor, incluso, olía a nada.

Eso era preocupante.

Arthur no sabia que el rey más viejo no estaba herido de forma física, pero si tenía él orgullo destruido, por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

\----

\-- _Besa mis pies y Pídeme disculpas_ , Rey de Uruk -- Ishtar habló mientras jugaba con las joyas recién entregadas por el otro, el cual estaba sentando sobre sus rodillas a uno metros de ella. Había ido a comprar su silencio por una porción de las joyas de su bóveda.

\--... Preferiría darte otra porcentaje más de mis piedras preciosas que besarte los pies -- Dijo mientras pasaba abrir otra ves uno de sus portales, esperando a que la otra perdiera el control por su adicción, pero no fue así.

\-- _Me encantaría,_ pero se que puedes ofrecer más que eso -- Dijo mientras miraba su pie sonriendo, esperando a que el otro se humillará frente a ella. Si lo hacía, con gusto no abría la boca.

\--... Puedo ofrecerte algo más... -- Dijo mientras tragaba saliva. Estaba listo para hacer eso y se había mentalizado para hacerlo. Esperaba a que la otra quedará complacida con eso, así tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar mejor sus decisión junto a sus otras versiones. Besar sus pies quizás solo sería un alivio temporal, pero esto, de seguro la otra no querría ni intentar decir algo.

\-- Jo, ¿y que tienes aparte de tus joyas?, mis pies esperan tus labios -- Dijo viendo con algo de sorpresa al ver al rey levantarse, notando su vergüenza. Estaba endulzando su olor.

La diosa abrió demasiado sus ojos al ver que él otro tenía claras intenciones, desatando los nudos de su pantalón holgado.

\-- _Se que has querido mi cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo_ \-- El otro habló mientras esperaba a que la otra pasará a retirarle él resto de su ropa. No había tomado sus supresores para que su olor fuera lo suficientemente atrayente para que Ishtar sintiera su clara intensión. -- Pues... Adelante, no tengo nada que perder... _Toma mi cuerpo_... Ishtar, _complace tu necesidades--_ Había llegado lejos, humillarse una última vez, sería el fin de su mentira ya.

Al menos para el, la necesidad de proteger a los otros dos de forma indirecta, lo había motivado a entregarse así. Aunque sabía que si Enkidu lo estuviera viendo ahora, estaría asqueado de el, o eso pensaba, nunca sabía que pudo haber hecho su amigo ante esa situación. Agradecía que ya no estuviera en vida para ver esto.

\--...jaja... -- Ishtar soltó una leve risa al ver al otro, con su ropa holgada suelta, esperando a que lo dejaran más desnudo de lo que estaba. -- ¡Jajaja!-- Estalló en una potente risa al no creer lo que tenía al frente.

¿Esto era real?, El rey de Uruk se estaba humillando frente a ella, de la peor forma que pudo imaginar.

\-- ¡ _No puedo creerlo_ , jajaja!, ¡Tú!, ¡¿ _Ofreciendo tu cuerpo a mi_?!, ¡Jajaja!-- Ishtar se agarro el vientre mientras reía aun más fuerte, llorando por esto.  
Adoraba estar en Chaldea aun más.

\--... ¿Ah?...-- Caster se sintió ofendido, pero a la vez, avergonzado, ¿se estaban riendo de el?, tanto que había pensado la idea y ahora, ¿lo habían rechazado?.

\-- ¡¿ _Quien mierda aceptaría tu cuerpo usado ya_?!-- La diosa siguió riendo llegando a toser. -- Jeje... No me gusta ver en lo que te convertiste Caster, ¡ **Ni una puta tendría tan poco amor propio**!... Ojalá esa inútil arma estuviera aqui, de seguro se estaría sintiendo asqueado de ti --.

Caster sintió el picor de la vergüenza y la culpa, subiendo sus pantalones con pena, se estaba sofocando ante la humillación.

Habían rechazo su cuerpo.

\-- Si Archer lo hubiera hecho, con gusto lo aceptó, ¿pero tu?, ya estas tan usado que ni yo colocaría mis manos en ti... Pensé que te querías un poco más -- Ishtar hirió aun más su orgullo mientras lo miraba como si fuera él ser más asqueroso en ese cuarto. -- Ya no necesito nada de ti, esta imagen que me diste, _fue suficiente paga_ \--.

Caster jadeo ante ello, había preparado su oferta de tal forma que al ser negado... Se sintió asqueado de si mismo, ¿a que punto de desesperación había llegado para siquiera pensar que esto resultaría?.  
La idea de querer cargar con la responsabilidad de ayudar a sus versiones jóvenes, le habían nublado el juicio.

Ya no era un joven idiota como para haber actuado de esa forma, sintió a Ishtar como una amenaza que tenía que callar pronto, pero nunca pensó que la otra ya no sentía algo por él.

\-- Tu olor es nauseabundo, así no es el Gilgamesh que me atrajo en primer lugar -- La otra siguió, le había atraído ese hombre orgulloso negado a aceptar su realidad de omega teniendo un ego tan grande como mesopotamia misma. Ahora tenía a un escuálido rey con su olor sin cubrir y ofreciendo su cuerpo como paga de silencio.

Era lo más repulsivo que había esperado ver, no quería manchar la imagen que tenía de Gilgamesh.

\-- Yo... -- Se sintió desesperado, queriendo escapar de ahí lo antes posible, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado al ser negado así aun.

\-- Apestas, _omega asqueroso_ , ni ser llamado rey mereces si ya ni ocultas lo que eres, realmente tu valor era negar tu categoría con tanta fuerza, que ahora te vez peor que una prostituta, Gilgamesh... _Ahora mismo eres solo un omega débil y no me gusta para nada eso -_ \- Sus palabras calaron en el cuerpo del otro, sintiéndose desnudo ante ello.

¿Había perdido valor?, acepto la denigración como omega dejando su fuerte orgullo para abrirse a la otra. Perdió todo deseo de mantener ese ego alto como alfa falso, pensando que al dejar ser esto, ahora mismo solo era alguien que debía ofrecer su cuerpo por que creía que lo aceptarían de todas formas.

Su valor era negarse a ser lo que le tocó. Ahora era nada.

\-- Supongo que tengo que cumplir mi deber como alfa y copular con un omega débil, ¿no?-- Ishtar se acercó. -- Pero sinceramente, ya ni como perra me atraes, deja que te ayude un poco con ese olor, de seguro a alguien le gustaría tenerte aun en la cama por aqui, al menos, así evito que acabes abriendo las piernas a alguien por desespero-- La otra se acerco a sus clavículas y llego a su cuello, apretando sus dientes y labios levemente estos ahí, dejándole una marca temporal para cortar su olor. -- Toma, ahí esta tu paga por el teatro que me dejaste presenciar, ahora... _Vete de aquí, me da nauseas verte_ \--.

Caster bajo su cabeza viendo a la otra mirarlo con desprecio, ya no tenía ese leve fuego que parecía querer tragarlo en cualquier momento.

El sombrero que usaba para sopesar el calor en Uruk se cayó al verse sus nudos débiles del pantalón que intentaban no descubrir su cuerpo otra vez.  
Ishtar solo vio rodar este, ni lo recogió, no quería tocar nada de lo que viniera del otro ya.

Caster salió rápido de ese cuarto, sintiéndose perdido ante ello, viendo las paredes blancas por ambos lados.

¿Donde quedaba su cuarto? Se sentía ajeno a todo ya, como si espíritu hubiera querido escapar de ahí.

¿Como miraría al resto ahora?, había aceptado la humillación de ser un omega por primera vez, y solo recibió la risa de la otra. Toco la marca dada por esta, ¿esto era todo su valor ahora?, ¿ser mordido por otros, abrir sus piernas por placer y darle hijos a alguien más?, ya no tenía compañero, debía buscar uno.

¿Qué hacía ahora?, sentía como si su vida se hubiera acabado, ¿esto era la felicidad de al fin vivir sin mentir?, ¡Era horrible!, queria llorar, que lo tragara la tierra.

Sus antepasados debían estar riendose de el, como Ishtar, la cual explotó en risa apenas salió.

¿Así reaccionaria el resto también?. Si era así, entonces prefería seguir mintiendo, no podia aceptar esta sensación de vacío que le había generado esa situacion.

¿Cuantos se reirían de el al verlo con el resto de omegas, asustado de que su celo llegara en cualquier momento?. No podia ver al maestro así tampoco, de seguro terminaría pidiendo que lo transformara en un cubo dorado de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Si así se sentía el, no sabía como se sentiría Archer o su versión pequeña.  
De seguro el suicidio sería mejor opción.

Estaba pensando en como lo miraría Merlín, de seguro no querría seguir a su lado al verlo degradado a tan patética forma, lo odiaría a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo haría.

En eso sintió como si hubiera chocado con una pared helada, término en el suelo casi con los pantalones cayéndose de su cuerpo, viendo hacia arriba, vio al rey de caballeros reaccionar rápidamente al ver que lo había tirado al suelo.

Ganas de irse de ahí corriendo no le falto, no quería que ni un alfa lo viera, se sentía asustado al pensar que ahora se veía desde lejos que era un omega. Mas pronto recordó que el otro estaba ayudando a Archer en su celo.

Era alguien que queria evitar que su versión joven cayera tanto como el.

Todos sus valores se habían creado por creerse un alfa, habiendo personas dispuestas ayudarlo para que pudiera seguir adelante con esta, ahora lo entendía.

No debía hablar aun, o el dolor se lo terminaría tragando al fin del todo.

¿Qué era ahora?, no era un alfa y como omega tampoco servía.

Era nada.

\----

\-- _Oh santos cielos_... -- Arthur exclamó a lo bajo viendo a Gilgamesh Caster hacerse bolita en su cama mientras pasaba a querer dormir, hoy era el día de preocuparse por Gilgamesh al parecer.

Iba a decir algo pero en cambio prefirió desviar la mirada, se notaba que estaba triste y de seguro queria estar sólo.

\--... ¿Me puedes hacer compañía por un rato?, dudo que Merlín venga hoy -- Arthur jadeo ante esto, no esperaba que el otro le pidiera compañía de esa forma, Archer solo se la aceptaba cuando estaba somnoliento. 

\-- Claro -- Respondió dándole una sonrisa dulce, viendo a este sonreir también. Su Dios, ¿como ese hombre podría verse tan bien sonriendo?, lo hacía sentir feliz verlo así. 

\-- Debes creer que soy patético -- ¿Ah?, Arthur pensó que el otro estar algo mejor de vaya a saber que le había pasado, pues, no fue así. Suspiro para desmaterializar su armadura para solo quedar con la ropa de abajo. Se sentó al lado del otro, viendo la espalda del Caster, notando la tranquila respiración de este, parecía querer dormir.

\-- No creo que lo seas, eres... Eres muy esforzado en tu deber, como rey, te respeto. Como persona, me haces ver que a veces sólo necesitamos madurar para ver lo mejor de nosotros -- Soltó su sincera opinión de la versión Caster de Gilgamesh. Era un hombre digno de admiración, al igual que Archer, mas el mayor, se había ganado a pulso su reino luego de su tiranía y era muchísimo menos desagradable que Archer a veces.

Lo sentía como un agradable sirviente que seguía su deber como se debía.

\-- Ya veo, agradezco tus perspectivas de mi... -- Dijo mientras sentía el peso de sus párpados. -- Temo decirte que solo soy alguien débil, pero gracias por intentar subirme el ánimo -- Caster sentía que solo se lo decía por pena al verlo así.

\-- No son solo mis perspectivas, ni tampoco busco que pienses que me compadezco por ti, solo digo lo que siento -- Sonrió algo nervioso al sentir que se estaba sincerando con la versión equivocada.

\-- ¿Qué piensas de Archer? -- Preguntó ahora mientras se cubría con una manta, iba a dormir. -- ¿Sigues jugando a los novios con el?, si es así, entonces entiendo tus palabras, no sientas pena por nosotros -- Suspiro, no podia aceptar palabras para alguien que realmente no debía gastar saliva en ellos.

Arthur sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, nunca lograría nada con ellos, ya se habían encerrado en una decisión.

\-- Reitero, solo digo lo que siento, mi punto de vista sobre ti o Archer no se están viendo afectadas por el aprecio que le tengo -- Habló intentando mantener la calma, había empezado a notar el esfuerzo de Gilgamesh cuando supo que su cuerpo y corazón lo deseaba. Quizás Caster tenía razón en que solo decía aquello por sentirse especialmente atraídos hacia ellos. Aun así, el creía en sus palabras.

\-- Bien, piensa lo que quieras, solo te digo algo -- Dijo mientras miraba al rey por encima de su hombro -- No busques plantar algo en donde ya se plantó, solo te vas a decepcionar si sigues... Cuando eso pase, ven a verme y dime tu verdad -- Volvió a acomodar su cabeza, tenía que decirlo, Arthur no iba a conseguir algo con ellos.

Quería dejar que personas como Arthur o Merlín buscaran protegerlos, nunca conseguirían algo, ya era momento de decirlo.

El rey de caballeros lo vio dormirse, y decidió irse antes que se ahogara en sus ideas. Esa verdad había dolido, pero se negaba a aceptar que sus sentimientos hacía el rey cambiaran.  
Sentía que estaba enamorado, pero no sabía si esto fuera correspondido.

Merlín vio a su rey salir del cuarto del rey de Uruk, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de ir a ver al último. Pero contuvo ese sentimiento y solo siguió su camino, notaba que el rey de caballeros necesitaba algo de guia.

O se perdería en la confusión de su corazón. Tenía bastante trabajo hoy aun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta él momento, ¿que piensan?. ¿Lo de Arthur es capricho por atracción física o de verdad ama a Gilgamesh?. Los leo uwu
> 
> Tardaré en actualizar al estar pasando la recuperación por una operación dental.


	12. 12- Decisiones.

  
\-- Gil, por favor, ¿estas bien? -- Alexander dio golpes suaves en la puerta de su amigo, hace días que no lo veía bien, como hoy, que se había negado a salir para ir a comer.

No escucho nada del otro lado.

Algo le dijo que el menor no quería verle, por lo que desistió en seguir molestándolo. Agachó la cabeza y decidió volver, quizás Boudica le daría la porción del otro para que se lo fuera a dejar luego.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al más bajo, tenía la misma cara neutra de los últimos días. Fue donde el para quedar frente a frente, esperando a que le dijera algo, estaba feliz de que al menos hubiera abierto la puerta.

\-- Yo... --.

\-- ¿Qué pasa?--.

\-- La comid--.

\-- No tengo hambre--.

Apenas lo dejo hablar, parecía tan cortante como si estuviera enojado con él. Su amigo no era así, el solía ser muy amable, incluso se disculpaba cuando lo interrumpía sin querer. Sentía que le habían cambiado al arquero menor.

\-- ¿ _Te puedes ir_?, no tengo humor para salir -- Suspiro agotado mientras se disponía a cerrar su puerta, pero Alexander logro parar esta con su pie. Gil miro esto y decidió seguir con su procedimiento de cerrar la puerta, aplicando más fuerza. Él otro no aparto el pie.

\-- Saca tu pie --.  
\-- No, hasta que hablemos -- Dijo firme, dispuesto a ayudar al otro. No debió subir la voz, el menor se había asustado un poco.

Estaba muy receptivo a las emociones, eso lo preocupaba aun más.

\--... -- Pensó que las cosas estaban mal antes, pero apenas el otro hizo un puchero amenazando con llorar, sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. -- Alex quiero estar solo, me siento mal -- Dijo con voz rota intentando convencer al otro de que se fuera.

\-- _Si estas asi, no me iré_ \-- Estaba firme en ayudar al otro en su angustia, quizás que le había pasado.

\-- No seas amable conmigo, _soy horrible_ \-- Dijo dando leves sollozos mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que querían escapar. -- Soy igual de malo que mi versión adulta, no merezco que seas amable conmigo --.

\-- ¿Pero por que dices eso?-- No entendía la repentina angustia de su amigo, todo el cambio había sido tan repentino que ya pensaba que el otro parecía estar enfermo ya, ¿quizas algo relacionado a Lily?, desde la última vez que lo vio bien, recordaba que este había ido donde ella, incluso había notado que la chica también estaba algo callada y pasando la mayoría de su tiempo con Merlín. --...¿Paso algo con Lily?--.

\-- ¡No, ella no hizo nada!-- la repentina reacción del otro, supo que algo debió pasar entre ellos dos. -- Yo soy el único culpable aqui, _es mi culpa_... -- Se llevo una mano a su cabeza, le dolía bastante luego de solo dedicarse a llorar y evitar comer, a pesar de no necesitarlo, la falta de mana ya le estaba empezando afectar un poco.

\-- ...¿Puedo pasar?-- Preguntó, sentía que era mejor hablar con él otro en privacidad, el menor miro hacía el interior de su cuarto y sólo asintió levemente, pasando a apartarse para ir hacía su cama, dejando que el mayor cerrara la puerta. -- ¿Por que dices que tienes la culpa?--.

\-- Si te lo digo, _me vas a odiar también_ \-- Alex suspiro frustrado al escuchar eso, se sentó a un lado del otro él cual miraba sus pies, como si fuera lo más interesante ahora. -- Por mi culpa, Lily perdió el control, así como también lo harás si sigues cerca de mi --.

\--...-- Lo miró algo curioso, ¿perder el control?, no entendía el significado de eso, pero ahora tenía una leve idea de lo que debió hacer la otra. -- ¿Lily te hizo algo?-- Preguntó, esperando respuesta.

\--...Mi olor la volvió loca... Es culpa mía, ella no hizo nada, _solo fue mi culpa_ \-- Seco las lágrimas que le caían de sus mejillas mientras miraba al mayor. -- No quiero que te pase la mismo tambien, eres un alfa, uno muy bueno, por favor, alejate de mi antes de que tu también cambies--.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada al respecto ante lo dicho sobre el olor, tenía sospechas ya, pero decirlo ahora, sería colocar más sal a la herida. Solo sonrió.

\-- No es tu culpa Gil, nunca lo será aunque me digas lo contrario, a pesar de ser yo un alfa, nunca te lastimaría ni por que tu olor me llame a hacerlo -- Dijo muy seguro de si, viendo al otro frotar sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas, se acerco abrazarlo, acariciando su cabeza, para que llorara en su hombro.

La versión pequeña del rey de héroes solo se dejo consolar, necesitaba de eso, llevaba días sintiéndose horrible.

\-- Alex, _nunca cambies_ \-- Le rogó mientras agradecía que él otro le prestara un hombro para llorar.

De verdad él chico mayor era demasiado bueno para estar cerca de el, un egoísta omega que convertía en alfas buenos y dulces en monstruos sedientos de su cuerpo.

Era culpable, pero al menos Alexander le hacia sentir lo contrario, esperaba que este no lo odiará nunca o no sabría que hacer ya, ser un omega tan joven era una tortura.

Arthur estaba otra vez en el cuarto de Merlín, tomando algo de té, no sabía de donde sacaba el otro un té tan especial como el de canela, en la cafeteria sólo servían té negro y con suerte, verde. Ignorando el hecho de la bebida caliente, miro al mago, el cual estaba bastante callado, lo cual era algo extraño.

\-- ¿Por que quieres hablar conmigo?...otra vez-- Pregunto mientras tomaba la taza, el Caster le había interrumpido en ir a su cuarto a descansar.

\-- Oh bueno, pensaba en hablar con mi rey sobre sus intereses amorosos -- El mago sonrió. -- Artoria siempre se ha enamorado a primera vista, y no importa cuanto le diga que eso no resultara en nada, es bastante terca, incluso ahora anda interesada en un lancero celta jeje, es una masoquista -- Bebió de la taza mientras miraba algunos pétalos de sus flores acumularse en a los pies de los dos. -- Y veo que usted es igual... Incluso peor -- Río juguetón al ver la cara de molestia del rubio.

\-- Merlín, no es gracioso, mis sentimientos son verdaderos a todos aquellos que he amado, a..--.

\-- ¿A pesar que el rey Gilgamesh nunca sienta algo por usted?, esa historia ya le he leído, ¿no recuerda lo de su esposa?, Si que le gusta las cosas difíciles mi rey --.

Arthur golpeó levemente su pierna frustrado, aunque el otro podría tener razón, sabía que Gilgamesh podia sentir algo por el, si se esforzaba un poco más...

\-- El rey aunque le diga que es correspondido a su amor, cuando aparezca su compañero solo le dolerá más a usted que a él la separación... Tantos omegas sin marcas aqui y fue por el más complejo, jeje siempre tan obstinado mi rey -- Merlín rio viendo al otro, realmente ese chico le gustaba el camino difícil.

\-- Siempre he querido a Gilgamesh... Él es especial -- Suspiro mientras pensaba aun en como entender al otro aun.

\-- Pues si, será especial, ¿pero ha pensado cuando Enkidu vuelva?, ¿como se sentirá el amigo del rey, pareja, compañero, padre de sus hijos, verlo con otro alfa? -- Arthur no había pensado demasiado en eso, solo tenía en mente en conquistar a Gilgamesh, mas no tuvo en cuenta el peso emocional que significaría para el compañero de este al ver que le habían quitado a su compañero.

\-- De seguro querrá que me aleje, pero... ¡puedo hablar con él!-- Exclamó motivado a convencer al otro que podia cuidar a su amigo.

Merlín quedo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa sorprendida, para luego reír levemente.

\-- Si claro, un alfa te va a dejar a su compañero, madre de sus hijos, a un rey que solo lo consoló en un celo... Mi rey, tiene todas las de perder contra eso -- Arthur se molesto ante esto... Pero tenía razón, ¿como podia competir contra eso?.

\-- Pues... De todas formas Caster esta sin marca, Enkidu podría volver con el.... -- Pensó en el Caster deprimido de hace un rato.

\-- El rey Gilgamesh nunca querrá ver a Enkidu de nuevo, el murió y lo acepto a duras penas, volver a su lado sería un golpe más que un alivio -- Suspiro mientras jugaba con la cuchara del té. -- Se casó a fuerzas y tuvo niños a fuerzas por su reino, todo esto sin Enkidu, arrojarse a sus brazos a pesar de ya haberlo perdido, es una tortura que no quiere vivir. El compañero de Enkidu es Archer, no Caster --.

Él rey de caballeros bajo la cabeza ante esto, eso era verdad y egoísta de su parte pensar que Enkidu podia conformarse con alguien que ya lo había superado. Era cruel quitarle a alguien de las manos a su amor destinado... Como Lancelot lo hizo con Ginebra.

Le quitaron a su esposa y se conformo con la soledad del trono y Camelot.  
Quitarle a Gilgamesh a su compañero, lo haría peor que una escoria.

\-- Yo... Entonces solo me queda disfrutar del tiempo que tengo antes de que Enkidu sea invocado -- Dijo dispuesto a torturar su corazon con un amor no correspondido.

\-- Si... O ir al menos una vez por el camino sencillo, donde nadie debería salir lastimado -- Ofreció mientras bebía lo último de su té.

\-- ¿Cual sería ese?, ¿la soltería?-- Dijo en broma mientras miraba al mago.

\-- Las viudas no son tan malas como parece, solo necesitan un poco de amor para estar felices otra vez -- Sonrió con picardía, aunque pronto su rostro se volvió serio. -- El rey Gilgamesh quizas no pueda estar contigo en su versión Archer o prototipo, tampoco su versión niño... A no ser que le hagas a esos gustos, digo, no es que te respete pero entiendo que algunos le gusta las cosas pequeñas como...--.

\-- ¡Merlín ve al punto!-- Exclamó al otro al ver que se estaba desviando.

\-- ...Yo ya no puedo seguir con el rey Gilgamesh, nunca podría darle lo que necesita -- Arthur lo miro confuso. -- Una perdida de su magnitud se puede superar con amor... Y tu tienes mucho amor que dar al parecer, antes que se pierda en alguien no correspondido, podrías ayudar a alguien que lo necesita... -- Habló esperando a que entendiera.

\-- ¿Caster?... No es que sea diferente a Gilgamesh... Digo, si lo es, es muy diferente al Gilgamesh que me atrae, pero... Pensé que te gustaba -- Rasco su cabeza algo incómodo, siempre había pensando que su consejero se veía atraído al otro.

\-- No puedo amarlo mi rey, ni marcarlo o darle hijos -- Suspiro -- No soy un alfa, y creo que tu lo sabias, ¿no?... Soy incapaz de darle lo que merece --.

\-- Mi Merlín era una omega... Bueno, eso pensé, ella me dijo que fingía serlo ya que su especie se lo permitía, Digo... Las gammas son algo complejo de entender -- Confesó recordando a su maga de las flores hablarle de distintos puntos medios que había entre los alfas, betas y gammas, nunca hablaron de los omegas como tal a fondo.

\-- Efectivamente, soy un gamma, puedo adaptarme a ser un alfa o un omega, pero jamás podré tener compañero o hijos... ¿entiende mi punto?-- Esperó a que ya no fuera necesario hablar más, su lengua peligraba.

\--... ¿Tomar tu lugar con Gilgamesh Caster?, ¿ese es el camino fácil?-- Pregunto algo... Triste, le atraía a Gilgamesh de distintas formas, pero aceptar que debía rendirse con el otro, era duro. -- Me hace sentir mal por ti... -

\-- Oh, no sienta lástima por mi, no duele, solo quiero ver a ese triste hombre ser feliz una vez más -- Sonrió mientras recogía las tazas desocupadas. -- Además, podrías tener al fin a tu compañero, solo que un poco más mayor de lo que querías... Aunque no deja de tener un cuerpo exquisito como cuando era joven, ¿sabes lo fuerte de sus caderas?, es increíble como se ha conservado tan bi--.

\-- ¡Ya Merlín, ya entendí!-- Se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar en el otro así, suspiro, a pesar que la oferta era buena, sentía que se estaba resignando.

\-- Te lo encargo mi rey, los dos tenemos los mismos propósitos aunque no lo crea, solo que yo he decidido tomar la retirada, espero que usted siga adelante -- Merlín sonrió al otro mientras se disponía a abrirle la puerta.  
Había sido una conversación interesante.  


Luego de salir del cuarto de Merlín, fue donde Archer para ver si ahora quería hablar, mas no le abrió la puerta, estaba dormido, seguramente.

Paso por donde Caster y sintió la calma dentro de su cuarto, debía estar durmiendo. Esos dos tenían horarios de sueño muy similares.

Finalmente se fue a su solitaria habitación, pensando, ¿debía seguir arriesgando todo y lanzar su corazon a un abismo que de seguro no saldría entero de ahí?... ¿o intentarlo con alguien que ya no tenía otra persona en su corazón, y que de seguro si lo intentaba, podría estar feliz?.

Gilgamesh era Gilgamesh, lo sabía, pero al final terminaría gustándole todas las versiones del otro, ¿eso era amor?, ¿amarte a pesar de las distintas fases de tu vida?.

No lo entendía y le dolía la cabeza intentado pensar en como sería una vida más feliz, si con Caster o Archer.  
Ni uno de los dos mostraba un interés tan fuerte como el al último.

Decidió dormir esperando encontrar la solución luego. Mañana iría hablar con Archer para ver si su corazón aguantaba un poco más el rechazo o bien, se resignaba a rendirse al fin.

Mañana lo vería, ahora solo quería dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vamos escribiendo de apoco, con algo de dolor en la boca pero espero seguir con el mismo ritmo de actualización. QwQ.
> 
> Arthur tiene la incógnita, ¿Camino facil o difícil?, seamos realistas jeje, el amor puede motivarte a hacer muchas cosas.~


	13. 13- Día ocupado.

_Se encontraba desnudo en su cama, reposando luego de haber tenido una noche agotadora con el rubio, habían disfrutado hasta el cansancio. Hasta sentía aun el calor de su cuerpo bastante alto a pesar de no tener manta alguna sobre el o del otro._

_\-- Mmm -- Estiro su brazo para tocar los cabellos del rubio, viendo con una sonrisa como se removía un poco. Notó en su cuello varias mordidas, al igual que otras de estas en su blanco piel sin ninguna marca de pintura corporal, en sus muslos, hombros, caderas, brazos y piernas, se había dedicado a marcar casi todo su cuerpo con bastante esmero._

_\--Mmmg Arthur -- Su voz era tan placentera al despertar, notando esos ojos rojos dilatarse levemente al verlo, notando lo cansando que estaba. Se acomodo en su pecho y sintió su dulce olor._   
_Lo volvía tan loco solo con eso._

_En eso notó el leve adorno en su cabello, una joya morada junto el velo blanco caer por su espalda, además de las dos marcas moradas características del mayor... Momento, eso no estaba antes._

_\-- ¿¡Caster!?-- Grito apenas notó que el que estaba en su cama, no era Archer, si no la versión mayor del otro, eso lo asustó, pensaba que estaba compartiendo cama con el rey más joven._

_\-- ¿Caster?, ¿disculpa? -- El otro se levanto un poco de la cama, ofendido. Arthur vio como su velo y coronilla ya no estaba, ahora estaban esos aretes dorados y marcas rojas descender por su cuerpo marcado con sus mordidas._

_\-- ¿¡Archer!?-- Okey, esto era una pesadilla. Se levanto de golpe de la cama, viendo las ropas en el suelo, suyas y de su compañero, estaría más tranquilo si antes el ocupante de su cama no habría sido el mayor._

_\-- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?-- Ahora el que estaba en su cama era nada menos que la versión prototipo del rey de Uruk. -- ¿Algo te asustó?, estábamos tan cómodos-- Dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo, notando cada vez los estragos de la noche lujuriosa de ayer, ese cuerpo desconocido para él sin ninguna prenda que cubriera hasta las zonas más íntimas del rey._

_\-- ¿Qué?-- El rey de caballeros se llevo sus manos hacia sus ojos, restregando estos. Ahora en su cama estaba Caster otra vez._

_\-- ¿Estás bien, mestizo? -- El mayor parecía preocupado mientras frotaba su cuello con las marcas profundas aun frescas._

_Si seguía así, solo faltaba que apareciera la versión menor de los tres, y eso no queria verlo._

_¡Necesitaba despertar, ya!._

...

  
\--¡HAAA! -- Despertó sudado a mares viendo a todos lados, tocando su cuerpo aun vestido, respiro agitado esperando a que eso sólo fuera un sueño y no una vista a su futuro bizarro. Sintió el sudor de su cuerpo humedecer la cama y su parte inferior algo despierta... ¿Como era posible que su imaginación le había alcanzando para tener a los tres reyes en su cama?.

\-- _Dios, Dios, Arthur estas mal, muy mal_ \-- Se dijo mientras apretaba su pobre y confundida erección, intento olvidar lo que su cabeza había formado en la noche, pero esta empezó a darle leves imágenes como las piernas largas de la versión Caster sobre las suyas, los brazos fuertes y dulces dedos de Archer acariciando su pecho, la hermosa figura desconocida del prototipo.

Después de aliviarse, solo escuchaba la risa de los tres reyes, y luego la tos suave del Caster, vaya que su cabeza le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas, pero jamás pensó que le daría ese tipo de fantasía onírica.

\-- _Gilgamesh... Me tienes muy mal_ \-- Habló para si mientras pensaba en bañarse, se sentía como un niño culpable al quien habían atrapado en una travesura, como si alguien que lo viera ahora mismo, sabría de inmediato que había soñado.

No podría ir a ver a Archer hoy, o su cabeza confundida tendría más material para la noche. 

¿Qué faltaba?, ¿los tres al mismo tiempo?.

\--...-- Nego varias veces al tan solo sentir el escalofrío por su espalda.

Vaya forma de empezar el día.

Era temprano, pero no demasiado como para lograr un lugar en la cafetería, notaba que no habían mesas vacías solas y le daba algo de pena ir donde una que tuviera un asiento disponible. 

Pensó ir donde Arash, pero estaba con otros betas hablando del duro día de ayer, además de tener al faraón usando tres sillas para colocar sus pies y sus esfinges al lado.

Luego vio hacia sus otras versiones, Artoria y las demás estaban casi ocupando media mesa con comida, su pobre charola con un té, pan y algo de pastel no iba a sobrevivir a esa masacre alimenticia.

Vio a su lancero amigo estar en una mesa de cuatro con sus otras versiones, riendo mientras Fergus arrastraba una silla para hacerles compañía, haría lo mismo pero notó como la cola de su alterno se movia alrededor de sus pies y la mano del Caster apretaba de vez en cuando uno de sus muslos.

...No sabia en que estaba metido Cu y no quería saber, menos cuando el Alternativo le mostró los dientes apenas notó que los veía. No era bienvenido en ese lugar, de seguro su amigo lancero todavía tenía su olor algo dulce como para que sus versiones evitaran el más mínimo contacto con otros sirvientes hacía el. Prefería no acercarse a ser rechazado.

  
Miro hacia donde estaba Merlín hablando con Da vinci, parecía normal todo hasta que decidió acercarse demasiado y escuchar el tema de conversa.

\-- Si, es muy fácil crear un pene a base de magia, ¿ _quieres uno otra vez Da vinci_?~ -- Preguntó juguetón el mago viendo a la otra asentir con picardía.

¡No, no, ahí no se sentaba!, sabía que Merlín podia sacar un tema de conversación que le amargaría el desayuno.

Giro su cabeza y vio a unos integrantes de la mesa redonda de Artoria. Bedivere movió su mano energéticamente esperando a que se acercara, era una buena invitación hasta que vio a Lancelot sentarse en una de las sillas.

... Bueno, podía aguantarlo solo por hoy.

\-- Buenos días -- Saludo de forma educada. -- Sir Tristán, Sir Bedivere, Sir Gawain... _Sir Lancelot_ \-- No pudo evitar cambiar su tono de voz al ver al otro.

\-- ¡Cof!.. Hola -- Lancelot se atraganto en su café saludando a su rey de otro universo, notando nervioso como este se sentaba en la mesa.

\-- Gracias por acompañarnos hoy mi rey -- Bedivere siempre tan atento estuvo feliz de tenerlo en el desayuno hoy.

\--...-- El Arquero pelirrojo solo movió la cabeza como saludo, parecía ocupado en su café de las mañanas y que Gawain no tomara algunos de sus panecillos.

\-- ¿Te vas a comer eso?-- Gawain estaba más interesado en las sobras de Lancelot que en el recién llegado, a este Alfa no había forma de llenarlo a veces, Emiya se quejaba de vez en cuando al encontrarlo comiendo algunas sobras. Le ayudaba a la limpieza, pero sentía que su comida no lo llenaba.

\--... -- Arthur intento sentirse cómodo en esa mesa, notando como los caballeros seguían con su desayuno normal mientras Bedivere estaba con una sonrisa esperando a que le hablara. -- Y... ¿Como han estado hoy?-- Preguntar sobre el día de sus caballeros era algo recurrente en su mundo.

\-- Muy bien, hoy nos toca descanso, aunque Sir Tristán deberá ir pronto con el maestro a cumplir con algunas misiones -- Hablo el amable chico viendo a su rey.

\-- Hoy es un día malo para mi -- Suspiro el pelirrojo mientras le daba un leve manotazo a Gawain al intentar tomar algo de su bandeja.

\-- Oh cierto, varias omegas entran en celo en estas fechas, espero que seas fuerte Sir Tristán -- Lancelot habló aunque tosió incómodo al ver el interés de su rey en sus palabras.

\-- Si que será difícil luchar contra el olor, pero estoy seguro que puedes con ello, menos mal que ninguno de ustedes es un omega -- Arthur sonrió escuchando como Bedivere tosía y Tristán se le resbaló un poco su taza. -- ¿Dije algo malo?--.

\-- ¡No, no para nada! -- Bedivere habló mientras intentaba mantener la calma. -- Digo...¿En su mesa redonda no había omegas?-- Preguntó mientras miraba a Tristán de reojo.

\-- Dudo que se haya podido aceptar a un caballero omega, todos eramos alfas, sería peligroso para el haber estado ahí -- El rey de Camelot comento inocente viendo a sus caballeros encogerse en su silla.

También noto como Gareth estaba a punto de sentarse mas al escucharlo, retrocedió nerviosamente argumentando que le traería más galletas a su hermano.

Arthur los miro confundido y sintió la incomodidad del ambiente, vaya que había arruinado el día de ellos.

\-- Eh, lo siento, creo que necesito más té -- Sonrió confiado esperando a que no se notara su incomoda expresión.

Los caballeros asintieron y dejaron que el rey se marchara, el pobre no sabía que tres de sus caballeros estaban bastante ocultos frente a sus narices.

Arthur vio ahora que Mordred estaba sentada en otra mesa, hablando con... ¿Jekyll?, eso le pareció curioso y quiso ir a ver lo que hacia su "hijo".

\-- Buenos días Mordred-- Saludo sonriente viendo a la chica saltar del susto al escuchar su voz, derramando su té sobre su acompañante de mesa.

\--... Si no me querías cerca, no era necesario esto -- Jekyll se quejó mientras limpiaba su cara con una servilleta.

\-- ¿¡Ah, papá?!, digo, ¡Arthur!, eh... ¿Papá?-- Arthur se sintió algo mal por el chico que estaba al lado de su "hijo", sintió el dulce olor a pastel, al parecer el otro y su bastardo estaban teniendo una buena conversación hasta que él llego.

\-- Oh, lo siento Mordred... Me retiro, perdón las molestias -- Dijo apenado notando como la chica intentaba limpiar al otro también mientras le daba algunas miradas culpables.

¿Acaso este día no podía empezar peor?.

Ya había dado vueltas casi por toda la cafetería y solo le quedaba comer con Kiara al lado. Que buen desayuno le tocaba hoy.

\-- Oye mestizo, ¿no te duelen los pies de caminar tanto por todo el lugar?-- Esa voz le erizo los cabellos y giro levemente para ver a la versión Caster de Gilgamesh con Alexander y su versión menor en una mesa.

\-- ¡Buenos días Arthur!-- La voz infantil del pequeño Gilgamesh le hizo sentir que todo su día se había arreglado, ¿los hijos de Gilgamesh habrían sido así de tiernos?.

\-- Buenas, Rey Arthur -- Alexander saludo educado viendo a este aun parado en su lugar.

\-- ¿Vas a sentarte?, esta mesa tiene muchos asientos aun -- Gilgamesh Caster ofreció la silla frente el.

Sabia que el caster solía comer con Merlín, el maestro y Mash, pero ahora estaba con los dos niños... Parece que alguien fue rechazado de su mesa habitual también.

\-- Claro, muchas gracias por la oferta -- Sonrió al sentir algo de comodidad al fin, a pesar de que el leve recuerdo de tener a Caster unos segundos en su cama lo atacó, ignoro este para tomar asiento frente a el.

\-- Comes muy poco Arthur, ¿estas enfermo?-- Preguntó atento el niño, recordó que Archer le había comentado sobre un accidente, pero el menor parecía estar bastante bien.

\-- Eh no, suelo comer poco, si voy a entrenar, prefiero aumentar la porción en la tarde -- Sonrió mientras respondía con gusto a este. Los dos niños tenían una charola llena de pastelillos y galletas, Boudica los consentía mucho.

En eso notó la charola del Caster.  
Un té y... Un té, eso era aun peor que comer nada.

\-- ¿No comes hoy?-- Preguntó ahora al ver al Caster mirarlo, aun recordaba lo deprimido que estaba ayer.

\-- Ah... No, no siento la necesidad de comer -- Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, Merlín le comentaba que ese hombre era un fanático de los pasteles de mantequilla y solía abusar de las porciones cuando sus gustos estaban encendidos. 

Ahora parecía sólo conformarse con una mísera taza de té negro.

Le preocupó esto, notaba que aun debía estar algo deprimido, incluso también tenía cara de que su despertar no había sido grato.

\-- Yo... -- Caster iba a decir algo mas el ruido de una charola golpeando el suelo llamo la atención de todos.

  
\-- ¿Estas bien Emiya?-- Tamamo Cat preguntó al otro quedar petrificado al ver a la nueva sirviente del maestro.

Ishtar.

Algunos susurros se escuchando luego, pero despues que el arquero de rojo sirviera otra vez el desayuno con naturalidad, el tema paso de por inadvertido.

Arthur notó como esa chica giro y vio hacía su mesa, soltando una leve risita al ver hacía el Caster, el cual frotó sus brazos con sus manos como si tuviera frío.

\-- Ummm, esa chica parece problemática -- Comento Alexander mientras buscaba darle algunos bocados a su amigo arquero. -- Di "Ah" Gil -- Arthur sonrió al ver el gesto tan tierno de los niños.

Esperaba algún día estar con Gilgamesh así.

\-- Ahh -- El niño abrió su boca para recibir el bocado, estaba feliz de que su amigo lo había animado ayer. -- Umm, si, es Ishtar, una diosa problemática en nuestras vidas -- Comento luego de masticar bien la porción ofrecida.

\-- ¿Problemática?, ¿qué hizo ella para que eso pasara? -- Sabia un poco de la historia de Gilgamesh pero no reconocía a la otra como la diosa Innana.

\-- Gracias a Ella, Enkidu murió -- Caster al fin habló, con algo de pesar en sus palabras, mientras tomaba su único sustento hasta la tarde, Arthur miro su facciones afligidas pero también noto como lentamente volvía a la calma otra vez.

\-- Pensaba que Inanna era rubia -- Comento al aire Arthur mientras pasaba a comer de su pastel, viendo al rey de Uruk verlo levemente, parecía tener hambre y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir aquello, a pesar de que ellos no necesitaban comida, perder ese gusto era algo que no podían dejar tan fácilmente.

\-- Si, era rubia, pero tiene un cuerpo ajeno al suyo ahora-- Respondió el otro desviando su mirada a los niños, parecían ajenos a su presencia, por algo decidió sentarse ahí. Su versión menor y Archer aun no sabían lo miserable que había actuado ayer y esperaba que no se enteraran, o de seguro no querrían verlo a la cara.

\-- Ya veo... ¿quieres un poco?-- Arthur ofreció un trozo del pastel, algo dulce de seguro aliviaría un poco al otro. -- No tengo tanta hambre hoy, pero de seguro te aliviara -- Sonrió mientras acercaba la cuchara a la cara de este.

\--...-- Gilgamesh Caster lo miro confuso, no era común ese gesto, ni Merlín o Enkidu le habían dado de comer en la boca de forma tan casual, al último quizás si en sus agonías de los meses finales de embarazo, pero nunca estando cuerdo. -- Ahh-- Al final acepto el trozo, tenía hambre y no sentía que tenía derecho a queja, su orgullo ya estaba bastante lastimado para negar algo que necesitaba.

Arthur suspiro agradecido que no le hubiera rechazado la cuchara.

\-- Jeje Alex puedo limpiarme solo -- Miró a los niños, el cual Alexander parecía estar atento a su amigo, limpiando su cara de algunos restos del pastel.

Ahora vio a Caster el cual volvió a concentrarse en su té, parecía agradecido ante la porción de azúcar entregada, eso lo hizo feliz.

Paso a terminar su desayuno tranquilo, Gilgamesh no hablaba mucho y los niños parecían dedicados a otra cosa. Al menos su mañana no fue tan mala como esperaba.

Entrenar era algo esencial para Arthur, luego de comprobar que Archer se había ido con el maestro a cumplir con algo de ayuda en la pseudo singularidad vigente, no pudo pedirle que compartieran la simulación de entrenamiento que solían usar.

Dispuesto a no perder la costumbre de mantener su cuerpo en forma, se dirigió a la zona donde los sirvientes solían mantener entrenamientos en conjunto o pareja, era mejor hacer aquello que solos, si no, lastimarse estando en solitario significaba una visita de una enfermera bastante aterradora.  
Al menos en compañía, uno podia ayudar al otro con sus heridas.

Apenas llego al sector, notó que estaba Artoria en unas de las zonas alejadas del lugar, sin usar una simulación o algo. Pensó que quizas entrenar con su yo femenino sería lo más cercano a un entrenamiento intenso, pero apenas se acerco, notó que la otra estaba...ocupada.

\-- _Saber p-por favor_ \-- Escuchó una suplicante voz del lancero celta que había compartido guerra con la otra, estaba acorralado y parecía estar algo sensible al tacto. Su versión parecía intentar tener sus piernas abiertas mientras tocaba lo mayor posible de piel descubierta.

El olor a pastel de manzana era fuerte, mas no le atraía en absoluto, incluso le pareció algo demasiado dulce para su gusto, lo repelía.

\-- Llegar aquí con tu celo, _eres muy atrevido Diarmuid_ \-- Se notaba que esos dos harían más que entrenar, aun sabían que el otro había llegado ahí con su celo a buscar a la reina de Camelot pidiendo ayuda.

\-- _Ahhh ~ ♡_ \-- Okey, tenía que irse, esos dos ya estaban quedando sin ropa y él olor era insoportable para él.

Salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, más su armadura terminado siendo una dificultad para el al emitir un ruido pesado.

\-- ¿¡ **Qué haces aquí Arthur**!?-- Su versión femenina actuó de forma alterada, normal, tenía a su lancero omega en pleno celo. El otro se agachó en su lugar algo apenado y muy afectado al esperar demasiado para depender de la otra.

\-- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -- Al final, había terminado tener algo de entrenamiento, Artoria estaba hecha una bestia al intentar sacarlo de ahí.

No era su día hoy.

Luego de casi ser asesinado por una furiosa Alfa y luego casi presenciar como la otra domino a su omega apenas lo espanto del lugar.  
Sabía que hoy varios omegas coincidían en su celo, a lo cual quizás encontraría a uno que otra pareja teniendo sus asuntos sexuales en cualquier lugar aparte de los cuartos que le proporcionaba Chaldea.

Llegó a la cafetería a tomar algo para pasar el susto, sabía que el arquero de rojo tenía controlada esa zona de pareja y alfas calientes.  
Cuando llegó ahí otra vez, vio a Mash y algunos niños de Chaldea estar dedicados a unos libros para pintar, y junto con ellos, estaba el Caster del rey de Uruk.

¿No se había ido de ahí?.

\-- R-Rey Gilgamesh, supuestamente los niños tenían que pintarlo -- Mash habló nerviosa viendo al hombre mayor enseñar a Jack a pintar en la linea del dibujo, se había frustrado al verla hacer miles de rayas fuera del lugar para rellenar al león animado del libro infantil.

\-- Silencio, estoy mostrando como se debe hacer esto -- El rey ya llevaba medio libro pintado, era uno de leones y algunos animales, parecía muy animado usando los crayones.

\-- Umm, le esta quedando muy bien -- Jack habló viendo al rey usar su libro para enseñarle a pintarlo bien.

Arthur rio levemente al ver a ese hombre mayor usar un pequeño librito con unos crayones diminutos.

Mash lo invitó a ayudarla con los niños, era algo complicado tenerlos animados cuando habían tantos sin vergüenza acaparando algunos lugares que frecuentaban.

\-- Ah... Muchas gracias -- Pronto la otra le dio un libro y sus propios crayones para que ayudara a Alexander a terminar su caballo. El sólo se quedaba viendo mientras le pasaba el color que quería, algo fácil.

\-- Mira, esta quedando genial -- Decía la versión pequeña del rey de conquistadores usando un crayón blanco para pintar el fondo... Si, estaba avanzando bastante.

\-- Esto no es divertido, no me estoy divirtiendo -- El niño rubio que tampoco se había movido de la cafetería se estaba estresando al ver que había roto su tercer crayón para pintar su dibujo, estaba frustrado de no poder avanzar nada. 

Arthur miro al mayor de este, viendo que estaba muy concentrado moviendo su mano mientras tenía a Jack en sus piernas, explicándole por que el sol era amarillo y no morado como lo había hecho ella. Ni le presto atención a el al estar ocupado con el fondo del dibujo.

Fue un día complicado, pero al menos pudo disfrutar un poco de calma intentando explicar a Alexander que el blanco no colocaba absolutamente nada de pigmento a su dibujo y viendo al Caster terminar el libro de dibujos por el mismo, hablando con orgullo como había hecho un gran trabajo mientras Mash reía nerviosa al ver que el otro había gastado bastante tiempo en terminar todos los dibujos.

Al fin al cabo, ni uno de los tenía mucho que hacer hoy. Se había divertido despues de todo, viendo al otro con los niños y "ayudar" a estos con algo tan sencillo.

Sintió que este estaba acostumbrado a tratar con menores, y eso se le hizo sumamente tierno.

Quizás tenía que hablar más con Caster. Parecía tener bastante tiempo libre como para negarle un cruce de palabras aparte del asunto de ayer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día complicado para el rey, más para su extraña mañana ~  
> Al menos parece haber terminado bien. UwU


	14. 14- Seguridad.

  
Gilgamesh se despertó en su cama, algo cansado luego de haber tenido una larga tarea de ayudar al chico en la singularidad vigente, a pesar de no tener que aceptar ayudarlo del todo, término haciendo gran parte de la tarea de hacer daño en la formación, ya que él chico solo había llevado soportes.

Esperaba que Arthur llegara con su desayuno, no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería.  
Apenas pensó eso, su puerta fue tocaba, nada mal, el otro parecía ser puntual esta vez, lo recompensaría dejándolo dormir un rato con el, su olor no era desagradable para empezar las mañanas.

\-- Pasa -- Habló mientras se acomodaba en su cama, desnudo como siempre, adoraba la sensación de la seda en su cuerpo.

\-- ¿Por que duermes desnudo?-- No espero que apenas abrieran la puerta, vio a su molesta versión Caster con una charola en mano, colocando una de estas en su cadera viéndolo con clara cara de desaprobación. -- ¿Y si alguien entra y te ve así?--.

\-- Pues le apunto con mis tesoros, ¿qué haces tú aqui?, ¿donde esta mi mestizo?-- Preguntó mientras el otro le extendía la charola, notando que le había traído el desayuno. -- ¿Piensas matarme?, de seguro le colocaste veneno, se que me odias-- Sonrió con malicia viendo al Caster sentarse sin su permiso a su lado.

Le dispararía uno de sus tesoros, pero estaba cansando para pelear consigo mismo.

\-- Tengo que hablar contigo -- Como una madre estricta, esperó a que comiera mientras hablaba.

\-- ¿Atacaron al mocoso otra vez?, si es así, no me interesa -- A él le daba igual lo que le pasara a ese niño, se odiaban mutuamente y su instinto materno aun no desarrollado no despertaba al verlo. A pesar de sentirse mal al principio y sentir un leve dolor nacer de su pecho al escuchar la noticia, pronto este murió al digerirla mejor. Si, quizas en él momento hubiera acabado llorando como Caster, pero no tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel como este. Realmente no sentía la terrible necesidad de apego a los niños como su versión mayor.

Una madre desnaturalizada, claramente.

\-- No... Es sobre Ishtar, hable con ella el otro día... Se que ya la viste -- Comentó viendo a este levantar la mirada algo interesado. -- Quería pedirle que guardara silencio respecto a nuestra condición, tu sabes que ella la descubrió cuando estábamos en vida -- Suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras para decirle al otro lo que se había guardado desde hace un día. No podia seguir mintiendo así mismo, pero tampoco quería aguantar las burlas de la otra, ya se sentía acosado verla de vez en cuando pasar por su cuarto, como si quisiera recordarle lo perra que fue, incluso le había ido a dejar su prenda faltante sin antes recordarle que si se sentía necesitado, fuera a abrirle las piernas a su cuarto.

Se sentía sexualmente acosado, la verdad.

\-- ¿Cuantas joyas le diste a la perra quejosa? -- Preguntó mientras tomaba con cuidado la fruta ofrecida, menos mal Caster seguía manteniendo su mismo gusto por un desayuno no tan pesado en las mañanas. -- ¿Quiere más?, ¿le tengo que dar yo también? -- Quería comer tranquilo hoy. No le importaba pagar algo a la otra, si se mantenía callada, no había nada malo en cooperar un poco con él trato.

\-- No... No ofrecí joyas -- Respondió desviando un poco la mirada, se estaba sintiendo ahogado en confesar esto a su otro yo, pero realmente se sentía humillado y Merlín ya no iba a verlo desde el otro día, tampoco parecía querer volver a su cuarto.

\-- ¿Qué le diste entonces? -- Archer lo miró algo irritado ya, tenerte a ti mismo en el mismo cuarto no era algo agradable, más si era una versión más irritante que tu versión infantil.

\--Le ofrecí... Tener una noche conmigo a cambio de más tiempo para que tú y el niño aceptaran vivir como omegas aquí... Yo ya lo acepte, no quiero seguir viviendo asi... Pero -- Apretó sus manos en sus pantalones. -- Ella me rechazó, me llamó perra, que no valía nada si aceptaba lo que era... Me sentí vacio tan solo pensar que tendría que vivir así todos los días que nos quedan aquí... Yo-- Iba a seguir mas Archer se levanto de golpe para tomarle de la muñeca. No espero esa reacción tan rápido, ni que tampoco le dejara hablar, sabia que reaccionaria así, debió consultar su consentimiento sobre esto antes de ir a abrirle las piernas a la diosa como si esperara a que lo aceptara.

\-- ¿¡Qué hiciste!?, ¡¿Ofrecerte como una puta, no tienes amor propio acaso?! -- Le grito indignado al pensar que uno de sus yo había hecho eso, sintió asco al verlo. -- ¡¿Darnos tiempo, que cosas dices Caster?! -- Le grito en la cara mientras él otro aceptaba sus quejas. ¿Por que necesitaba tiempo para aceptarse?, nunca lo había hecho, ¡y nunca lo haría!, ni por todo el amor que le tuvo a Enkidu lo hizo siquiera pensar en revelarse como omega para vivir la vida tranquila que tanto quiso con su amigo una vez sus hijos fueron naciendo.

\-- ¡No podemos seguir así Archer, algún día lo van a saber y es mejor haberlo aceptado desde ahora que aceptarlo de golpe! -- Tambien le empezó a gritar, empezando una discusión con él otro. Gritarse entre si era raro, era como si un mismo grito siguiera la frecuencia del otro, cosas de versiones, era incómodo verte a ti mismo gritarte, a decir verdad.

\-- ¿¡Aceptar qué!?, ¡Nadie lo tiene que saber, pero tampoco debes andar de perra para evitarlo, carajo, nos has humillado Caster! -- No entendía por que él otro había hecho eso, no lo entendía. -- ¿¡Qué pensará Ishtar ahora, que puede venir y tomarnos como las perras que demostrarte ser!?-- Sintió peligro, mucho, ahora que la diosa sabía que estaban desesperados de que no se supiera la verdad, abusaría de eso para sacarles lo más posible a ellos.

No importaba el costo, lo hecho por Caster solo había empeorado las cosas.

\-- ¡Solo me ha molestado a mi, y con razón, soy el único culpable de esto, al menos deberías tener un poco de empatia conmigo y ayudarme!-- Iba a llorar, pero se iba a ver más patético, estaba muy sensible por todo. -- ¡Tan solo quiero que lo pienses, no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar callado ya!-- Dejo la amenaza en el aire, esperando a que Archer entendiera.

\-- ¿¡Pensar qué Caster!?, ¡Nunca lo voy a aceptar y tú lo sabes! -- Soltó al otro para llevarse una mano a la cabeza, tan cansado que estaba y ahora le salían que esto, que día. La charola acabó en el piso ante tanto forcejeo.

\-- Si quieres seguir jugando con Arthur, lo entendería, pero si realmente le tienes un interés amoroso, podrías pensar en ya dejar de esconderte, el te apoyaría, si hablamos... No estaríamos solos como piensa... -- El otro tenía apoyo, y un hombro para llorar sus penas, el niño igual, Alexander era una ternura de persona que de seguro ya sabía la situacion.

Pero el, no tenía a nadie, Merlín no tenía cara de quedarse a su lado para consolarlo otra vez, ni siquiera se acerco para preguntarle cuanto le faltaba para su próximo celo.

Lo habían abandonado, a pesar de sólo pasar un día, Merlín sabía lo fatalista que era.

\-- ¡ **No** metas a **ese** mestizo en **esto**!-- Apretó su mandíbula y espero a que el otro dejara de hablar, cada cosa que le decía, más ganas le daba por matarlo, y podía hacerlo, solo sentía que el problema sería peor. -- ¡El no me interesa, solo lo tengo para aliviar mis problemas, nada más, tu sabes que Enkidu jamás podría reemplazarlo!... _Nunca me daría él apoyo que esperas_ \-- Dejo en claro mientras se levantaba, sin importarle su desnudez.

\-- No seas cruel con él, se nota que te ama, al menos podrías dejarle en claro que solo lo quieres para tus caprichos -- Indicó el mayor. -- Yo desde un principio le deje claro a Merlín que solo lo necesitaba como ayuda, y el lo aceptó a pesar de que ya no parezca querer verme, al menos me ayudo bastante... -- Se calló al ver que el otro lo miró con clara cara de querer degollarlo ya.

\-- Puedo ser cruel con quien se me antoje la maldita gana, ¡y tu no tienes el derecho a darme un sermón!, ¡Si quiero a Arthur como ayuda o no, no es asunto tuyo, puedo decirle que me deje en paz ahora y tiene que hacerlo sin queja, no somos pareja!, ¿¡Escuchaste!?, ¡Y nunca lo seremos! -- Caster se encogió en su lugar con claras ganas de llorar ante tantos gritos a su persona. -- ¡¿Acaso estas embarazo que estás tan sensible?!-- Se estaba irritando de verse a si mismo como alguien patético.

\--... No quiero seguir viviendo así Archer, nos va a terminar consumiendo -- Dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas. -- _Nos hará más daño seguir callados_ \--.

\-- Pues si no quieres seguir así, acabar con tu vida es mejor opción, en Uruk nos hubieran matado si decíamos la verdad, ¡aquí solo nos queda la humillación día tras día!, ¿¡Acaso eso no es lo mismo!?-- Para el, ser degradado era lo mismo que la muerte. --... ¿Qué dice el niño sobre esto?-- No le servía de nada pelear solo si dos de sus versiones se han rendido ya.

\-- Piensa lo mismo que yo, duda que alguien lo moleste por ser un omega, incluso Alexander me aseguró que Iskandar también te ayudaría con los otros reyes si estos dicen algo atacante hacía ti... Archer, no nos van a lastimar si hablamos ahora, en cambio si se descubre de golpe... -- No había mucho que perder, solo tener que acostumbrarse a una vida desconocida, era lo único que les quedaba por hacer.

\--... me niego--.

\-- Piensa bien lo que te digo --.

\-- ¡ **Me niego**!-- Así siguió otra rato de discusión con su otro yo, le había amargado la mañana ya.

  
Mientras tanto, fuera del cuarto y pegado a una pared al lado de la puerta, el rey de caballeros respiraba levemente agitado intentando no entrar ahí, escuchar a Archer negarse a aceptarlo como pareja alguna vez había dolido bastante, más de lo que esperaba.

Se retiro a su cuarto con el desayuno del otro, no quería verlo, a el y a nadie por hoy. Se sentía emocionalmente decepcionado al ser rechazado de esa forma.

Aunque quizás... Bueno, si queria seguir adelante con él otro, primero tenía que esperar a que el lo buscara.

El ya no iría tras Gilgamesh, si él otro realmente lo tomó en cuenta alguna vez, esperaba al menos a que se acercara a preguntarle si estaba bien.

O decirle que pronto llegaría su celo para que lo ayudara, por lo menos, aun servía para eso.

  
\----

  
\-- Enkidu, necesitó que mañana no te acerques a mi cuarto, se acerca "ese día" -- El de Uruk habló en su trono, aprovechando el leve tiempo en que este estaba sin nadie que necesitara informarle de algo.

\-- ¿Qué harás mañana?, ¿es un día especial? -- El otro preguntó confuso, del tiempo que llevaba junto a este, no era la primera vez que le pedía algo tan específico como alejarse de el, pero aun no entendia cuando se refería a día especial. Sólo sabia que habían días en que Gilgamesh olía muy bien como para tenerlo en cama todo él día.

\-- Es la fecha que me ocurre cada tres meses, si te acercas a mi aposento, quizás sientas algo desagradable... Otra vez-- Suspiro viendo de reojo a Siduri que estaba callada a su lado, ella ya lo sabía, luego de un accidente que ocurrió después que los de su gabinete le exigieran una compensación por haber matado a dos alfas de su harem. 

Su ira fue tal que apenas estuvo en la soledad de su cuarto, con Siduri indicándole lo dicho por estos, sus feromonas se dispararon de la nada terminando por ser descubierto por la otra. Al menos esta le prometió de rodillas que jamás diría algo respecto su condición.

Su lealtad se lo ganó a pulso.

\-- Bueno amigo mío, si así lo quieres -- Enkidu sonrió mientras pasaba a retirarse a uno de los jardines, realmente no iba a cumplir con lo pedido, de seguro terminaría acercándose igual, como siempre, el olor de Gilgamesh lo llamaba solo.

  
Y eso fue lo que paso, a pesar de las quejas del rey, su amigo termino llendo a su cuarto de todas formas, tomando su cuerpo con brutalidad y algunos besos amorosos en pleno celo.  
El amigo del rey no supo siquiera que le había pasado, desconocía la Dinámica de omega y alfa, cuando termino por quinta vez dentro del rey, se acostó a su lado esperando que esa necesidad bestial de copular con él otro, se fuera disipando, ya le era costumbre, a pesar de no saber que lo provocaba, siempre terminaba en brazos de su amigo cada tres meses o menos.

\-- ¿Por que mientes respecto a lo que eres Gil?-- Luego de que la noche se enfriará y su amigo pudiera respirar y curar las mordidas de sus brazos por parte de Enkidu el cual de forma instintiva intento marcarlo, Gilgamesh habló.

\-- Por que aquí me matarían si se sabe lo que escondo, Enkidu -- Explicó este sintiendo su cuerpo destrozado y agotado, el otro pareció haberse desquitado con el. -- Si hubieras sido así de bestia en nuestra pelea, amigo, de seguro habrías podido tenerme a tus pies muy fácilmente -- Río mientras sentía como este besaba su cuello, sintiendo el escalofrío del celo volver atacarlo. -- _A-ah, ¿te gusta tenerme así_?--.

\-- Me encanta que Gil solo se muestre así frente a mi, me hace sentir especial -- Sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, sintiendo un fuerte impulso por morderlo. -- ¿ _Si entierro mis dientes aquí, Gil sería solo mío_?-- Preguntó.

\-- Si, para toda la vida, así que mejor no lo hagas o me meterás en serios problemas -- Recomendó mientras veía a su amigo tomarlo por su cadera para colocarlo sobre el. -- ¿Buscas burlarte?-- Preguntó mientras acomodaba el miembro erecto del otro en sus interiores, sintiendo el alivio de ser llenado otra vez.

\-- Siempre cuidare de Gil, aunque no acepte lo que es -- Sonrió mientras le daba la seguridad de estar siempre para el. -- Nadie te va a lastimar, debes vivir tranquilo, amigo -- Acarició su cuerpo para darle mayor satisfacción a los dos, sintiendo su interior tomarlo desesperado por algo de placer mayor. -- Mientras yo siga con vida, Gil no tiene que temer a lo que es--.

\-- Hablas demasiado _Mmmg_ , _ya folla mi cuerpo, Enkidu_ \-- Le rogó levemente mientras su amigo pasaba de ese ambiente dulce al desenfrenado delirio de placer. 

No tenía miedo de ser escuchado, ni que alguien los viera teniendo relaciones de forma tan desesperada, teniendo a su amigo cerca, se sentía seguro. 

Le había prometido cuidarlo de todo aquel que quisiera lastimarlo si alguien sabía lo que era.  
Quizás vivir tranquilo nunca se podría, pero al menos, estaba seguro teniendo a Enkidu a su lado, en lo que les quedaba de vida a los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur se ha dado cuenta de la realidad, esperemos que entienda que su corazón quizas no este bien ahi.
> 
> Ya estoy mejorando de la operación dental, quizas actualice más seguido, ademas de publicar una nueva historia omegaverse que tiene una fuerte relación con Arthur encontrando el Onlyfans de Gil (??. Nos vemos pronto uwu


	15. 15- Proteger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice corrección de algunas shipps, que había un montón de enredo ahí, pero al menos ya tenemos las principales fijadas. UWU.  
> Si, Merlín y Casgil no era principal, perdón (?.

Paso dos semana en que Gilgamesh ni siquiera le dijo los buenos días, sabía que antes no se hablaban mucho más que para entrenar de vez en cuando, pero ahora era muy notable que Archer apenas tomaba en cuenta su existencia.

En cambio Caster... El estaba teniendo serios problemas con Ishtar, y los estaba notando, quería ayudarlo, su olor le indicaba que estaba asustado, la otra no dejaba de acosarlo. No sabía por que el aroma del otro lo llamaba a protegerlo, pero se estaba conteniendo demasiado, no podía caer otra vez en el mismo circulo de enamorarse y luego ser rechazado, por lo que, solo era un mero espectador en el día a día de Gilgamesh Caster.

Merlín había notado su negación a querer acercarse al mayor, y como se estaba rindiendo con Archer, no esperaba a que pasara tan rápido, pero terminó aceptándolo. El también estaba en problemas con el rey, a pesar de querer acercarse para ayudarlo, se negaba. Arthur tenía que darse cuenta solo de sus palabras, aunque su rey saliera mal parado en el proceso.

El rey de Uruk tendría que esperar para ser ayudado, y Archer... Pues tenía que entender que el otro no llegaría por su cuenta.

  
...

  
Caster estaba teniendo un día horrible como siempre, Ishtar aparecía en su cuarto, forzaba la puerta para querer entrar, le daba un susto y se iba. Si esa puerta no hubiera estado con seguro, quizá que habría pasado. Luego en la cafetería, la diosa gustaba de sentarse a su lado cuando los niños tenían que comer con el maestro o el con el chico, no tenía vergüenza alguna en tocarlo bajo la mesa, ya era un experto en intentar apartar sus manos sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.

En las noches, la historia se repetía, puerta cerrada y forzada por la otra, alguno que otro insulto a su persona y se iba. No sabía como había podido hacerse una costumbre para sobrevivir a Ishtar, pero si fallaba algún día, de seguro esta no dudaría en atacarlo, cosa que ya había pasado, pero era capaz de encerrarse en su cuarto antes que eso pasará.

Archer ni se digno a ayudarlo cuando supo de esto, este estaba haciendo su día normal intentando averiguar sentando el por que su mestizo no lo había ido a ver.

\-- ¿Por que no me abres la puerta?, vamos Caster, _se que quieres que te ayude_ \-- Era de mañana, y la otra tan puntual como siempre estaba rasguñando su puerta en busca de entrar. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, e intento dormir otra vez.

Debía aguantar, solo un poco más hasta que esta se aburriera.

No podia depender de Merlín, lo había dejado, ni de Arthur, notó que Archer le debió romper el corazón, ni tampoco del niño que se estaba mejorando del accidente.

Estaba solo, completamente solo con una diosa lujuriosa tras de el, querría morder su cuello, humillar su cuerpo, tenerlo a sus pies y de seguro buscar embarazar como marca de que había ganado.

\-- _Enkidu_... -- Quería llorar, pero ya no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, su amigo fallecido no podía cargar con el peso de algo que el mismo se busco.

Tenía solo dos opciones, o dejar que Ishtar ganara o ahogarse en sus penas huyendo de esta hasta que inevitablemente lo atrapara.

Ya no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara como en Uruk.

\----

  
\-- _Enkidu... Por favor, ya no soporto esto_ \-- Gilgamesh se sentía ahogado ante la sensación que esa diosa podría llegar y atacarlo, había pasado meses siendo acosado por esta y Enkidu la ahuyentaba cada vez, no importaba que cosas dijeran, la otra seguía insistiendo, llego un punto en que no pudo evitar soltar los peores insultos que le pudo decir a una mujer... Sabía que se vengaría, pero no sabía como.

\-- No Gil, no lo haré, tu me dijiste que si te mordía, estarías en problemas -- El otro se mantenía abrazado a su amigo quien sufría por su celo repentino, estaban asustados que Ishtar atacara ahora teniendo a Gilgamesh en un momento de debilidad. -- Te he admirado por ser alguien que se negó a aceptar quien es, si te muerdo, solo estaría ayudando a convertirte en lo que tanto te negaste en ser... No puedo, lo siento --.

\-- Pero... Aunque sea solo por un día de mi vida, permite sentirme tuyo, no puedo pensar siquiera en que podría pasar mañana, si morimos o Ishtar por fin logra tomarme.... Quiero que al menos tener esa sensación de que fui tuyo... _Mi único amigo,_ eres el quiero que como compañero, aunque esto signifique aceptarme como omega -- Estaba delirando por la fiebre del celo, últimamente este la atacaba con fuertes dolores musculares y mareos.

\-- Yo... Me siento muy feliz que digas eso, pero solo puedo ser tu arma Gilgamesh, nunca te podría dar la dicha de ser tu compañero como lo mereces -- Dijo intentando calmar el delirio de su amigo a base de besos, aunque no ayudara mucho. No podia aceptar que Gilgamesh cayera en la desesperación de buscar un compañero al sentir que necesitaba apoyo de este. --... _Siduri quizas podría._.. --.

\-- ¡Siduri es una beta, no me puede morder! -- Se estaba desesperando y quería llorar de frustración ante la negación del otro, quería que fuera su compañero, al menos sentir su marca en su cuerpo antes de que pasara lo inevitable. -- ¡ ** _Por favor, quiero ser tuyo_**! -- Nunca le había rogado de forma tan desesperada algo.

Y Enkidu lo sabia, era la primera vez que le pedía algo con tanta necesidad.

\-- Yo... -- Sentía la saliva acumulada en su boca y sus dientes hacerle cosquillas en la mandíbula, querían hundirse en el cuello de su amigo, a pesar de que este lo evitaba cuando entraban en un modo de lujuria total cuando este estaba en su celo. No podia hacerlo, sería humillar a su amigo así. -- No, no lo haré -- Tenía que salir de ahí o perdería el control.

\-- ¿Quieres que Ishtar lo haga entonces?, ¿quieres que ella se quede conmigo, nuestros niños y que tenga más con ella?, ¡por favor Enkidu, hazme sentir que le pertenezco a alguien!... Aunque seas tú, me harías muy feliz -- Iba a llorar y eso pasó, se termino ahogando en lágrimas mientras el calor le consumía sus últimas neuronas antes que el olor se intensificará -- _Ayúdame, Enkidu_ \--.

El arma de Gilgamesh sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, a pesar de saber que no había nada ahí, ver a su amigo llorar por el deseo de se suyo...

Dolía, mucho.

Aunque fuera en otras condiciones, el jamás habría marcado a Gilgamesh, queria verlo feliz siendo alguien libre y no atado a el, pero ahora, Ishtar podía aprovechar el que no estuviera marcado para tenerlo a sus pies, humillar y destrozar a ese hermoso humano que molesto a los dioses a tal punto de que le terminarán creando un ser capaz de devolvérselo a sus manos... Que término siendo su amigo y padre de sus hijos... No podía permitir que Gilgamesh acabara en manos de estos solo por su capricho de verlo libre.

Enkidu tomo aire intentando disipar sus ideas, y abrazo a su amigo sintiendo su olor llamarlo a lo inevitable. Enterró su cara entre hombro y cuello, donde el aroma estaba concentrado, sólo para el y nada más que para el.

\-- _Te amo, Enkidu_ \-- El otro soltó entre sus sollozos mientas deseaba el contacto ajeno, abrazando el cuerpo de este como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Sintió como era posicionado boca abajo para su pesar, queriendo seguir pegado a su único amigo. La lengua húmeda paso por su cuello y pronto su cuerpo dejo de funcionar apenas los colmillos se enterraron.

\-- ¡Agh! -- No pudo decir mucho, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y sus fuertes feromonas se concentraron sólo para que Enkidu fuera capaz de sentirlas. Sus manos sudaron y las lágrimas no parecían querer parar. Solo sabía una cosa, necesitaba del otro, con demasiado desespero.

Los dos se miraron luego de que la marca quedara grabada en su nuca, y ni pudieron hablar cuando cayeron en la necesidad de copular como lo hacian de vez en cuando, por celo, por gusto y por amor.

Le habían cumplido su último capricho a Gilgamesh antes de que Enkidu hubiera dejado el mundo de los vivos, dejando a su amigo marcado por solo dos meses de su vida antes de su inevitable final.   
No fue mucho, ni eterno, Gilgamesh volvió a ser libre luego de la muerte de su amigo, pero... 

Fue feliz mientras duro. 

  
\----

  
Arthur estaba otra vez mirando el techo de su cuarto, pensando en Gilgamesh, en los dos... Bueno, tres, se preguntaba como había logrado su versión prototipo en aceptarse como tal, quizás por no había tantos sirvientes a su alrededor, quizás no era tan orgulloso como esos dos... Tal vez amó más estar marcado o al fin quiso vivir libre de miedos en esa guerra, habían motivaciones para hacerlo.

¿Pero por que Gilgamesh se centraba tanto en negarse?.

Pensó en Proto de paso, en como él también había perdido a su compañero, pero intentaba ser feliz día tras día en Chaldea, siempre aceptando lo que era. Y nadie lo miraba en menos por eso, era fuerte, y sus versiones también lo eran... Quizás...

¿Era por que Gilgamesh estaba solo?.

Enkidu aun no había sido invocado, tal vez al hacerlo, el otro querría vivir como compañero de este al fin, sin esconderse, ya que tendría el apoyo de este para que nadie lo pudiera lastimar.

¿Gilgamesh no se sentía seguro con el?.

Él nunca dependió de el más que sólo por un celo, solo uno y ya se sintió especial, a pesar de querer tenerlo siempre en sus brazos y darle la protección que alguna vez Enkidu se la dio.

No era comparable, el otro fue su compañero, amigo, padre de sus hijos y confidente de sus más dolorosos secretos.

Arthur solo fue el consuelo de un día cada tres meses.

¿Como podía estar enojado por eso?.  
Era obvio que Gilgamesh no lo amaría por haberlo ayudado una vez, cuando Enkidu lo ayudo siempre.  
Esa era su diferencia más grande. 

  
El rey medito un poco ahora, los omegas eran complejos, tenían un celo que llamaba a cualquier alfa o beta para que lo ayudara con su necesidad básica de reproducción, podían tener hijos, muchos, en algunos casos, podían ser marcados y tener un compañero para el resto de su vida. Tambien podían tener un destinado, alguien que había nacido solo para el...

Eran asombrosos y no entendía por que estaban abajo de todos, los alfas embarazaban, como un humano normal, quizas eran los más fuertes, pero un omega podia derrotar a un alfa con fuerza y dedicación. ¿qué tenían de especiales?.

Podían tener a un omega de compañero, y hijos con este, ¿eso era su don especial como alfa?.

Si Gilgamesh hubiera sido un alfa, lo hubiera amado de todas formas, pero de seguro habría dolido más el rechazo por claros motivos biológicos.  
Pero su corazón era tenaz, a pesar de rendirse por el rechazo directo.

\--... Tiene miedo de estar solo -- Enkidu podría volver ahora, mañana o quizás nunca, el maestro tenía mala suerte por una larga temporada. -- Necesita apoyo para vivir tranquilo... -- Que lo ayudaran a aceptarse al fin para no temerle a su condición ni estigma de "ser más débil". -- Los alfas los puede proteger y asustar al mismo tiempo... -- Debía ganarse la confianza de Gilgamesh, y demostrar que era digno de protegerlo de sus propios miedos.

¡Eso era, aun no podia rendirse!, quizás ya lo había rechazado, pero su determinación podría lograr convencer al otro para que confiara en el.

No era comparable con Enkidu, pero tampoco era el, era el rey de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon y quería que Gilgamesh lo aceptara como su pareja aunque este viviera amando a alguien más.

Dolería y lo sabía, pero podría quedarse con la satisfacción de que al menos Gilgamesh confió en el por un tiempo.

Lo amaba, quería ayudarlo, sacarlo del agujero de negación que él mismo cavó, y tenerlo como su omega... No, como el amor de su vida por unos días, semanas, meses o años.

Aunque este terminara de todas formas en brazos de Enkidu.

Arthur se motivó otra vez, y se levanto de su cama para ir donde Gilgamesh, abrió la puerta y...

Ese olor a frutos rojos tan gratificante acarició su nariz con cuidado. Abrió los ojos para ver que Gilgamesh estaba en su puerta, había ido donde el, lo había buscado pero...

Era Caster.

\-- Buenos días, Arthur -- Bueno, al menos Gilgamesh lo había ido a buscar, no como esperaba, quizas no la versión que quería con desespero, pero era Gilgamesh, y suponía que igual contaba. -- Solo... Quería hablar contigo hoy --.

\-- Eh... lo siento, pero tengo planeado ir donde Archer -- Dijo rápido esperando a que el mayor entendiera que estaba completamente motivado en ir a dejar claro sus emociones al otro. -- Podemos hablar más tarde si gustas --.

\-- Dudo que más tarde pueda... -- Lo estaba preocupando, ¿qué hacía tan temprano ahí?, no era común ver a una versión de tu amor platónico frente a tu puerta. -- Yo... Se que quizás suene estúpido, pero de verdad necesitó hablar contigo-.

\-- Entiendo... Pues, pasa -- Archer tendría que esperar su confesión de amor/guerra para dejarle en claro que no se iba a rendir con el tan fácil como pensaba.

Los dos reyes se quedaron dentro del cuarto, en silencio mientras el de Uruk buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, término en la cama, sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Arthur notó algunos rasguños en se tórax descubierto, ¿qué le había pasado?.

\-- Quizás esto sea repentino, pero queria saber si podia usar tu cuarto como escondite temporal -- Dijo mientras pasaba a tomar algunas almohadas para ordenar la cama del otro, casi por automático.

\-- ¿Eh, por que? -- ¿De que se queria esconder?, sabía que el cuarto del rey estaba hecho para que su olor no se filtrara, Merlín lo había demostrado, estaba intrigado, el Caster estaba tan tranquilo sobre su cama, notando varios hematomas que iban apareciendo lentamente en algunas zonas descubiertas de su piel.

\-- Ishtar destrozó el seguro de mi puerta, y quiso atacarme hace poco, Merlín no me quiso abrir la puerta cuando huí hacía su cuarto, Archer tampoco, el maestro esta durmiendo y tu eras el único en donde podía esconderme -- Arthur hizo una clara cara de espanto al escuchar eso.

¿Lo habían intentando violar y estaba tan tranquilo como si nada? , Además, ¿Por que Merlín se negó a ayudarlo?, pudo haber condenado a su "amado" rey de Uruk, quien le deseaba la felicidad, a una situacion que de seguro le dejaria traumado de por vida mientras estaba en Chaldea.

\-- ¿¡Pero por que no le dijiste a alguien más!?, ¿¡Es la primera vez que pasa!?-- Arthur se asusto al verlo tan tranquilo, fue y cerro su puerta con seguro, quizás la otra lo hubiera seguido.

Y el que casi se había negado en aceptarlo dentro de este... Quizás nunca se habria perdonado.

\-- No, no es la primera vez... Mmmm, creo que es la quinta, ayer también hizo lo mismo mientras fui a entrenar, o si, también en los baños, biblioteca, enfermería cuando fui a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza... Si, creo que esas fueron todas las veces que lo intentó -- Comento mientras ahora estiraba la cama del otro, que descuidado era en no dejar hecha esta.

\-- ¿¡Solo ayer!? -- ¿Como mierda el otro había aguantado eso?, ¿es que acaso no había nadie para que lo ayudara?. Ah cierto, orgullo.

Gilgamesh era su preocupación diaria ahora, ese hombre no podia cuidarse solo ya.

\-- Si, pero no te preocupes, de seguro me dejara pronto, a pesar de decirme que detestaba mi cuerpo, parece que solo busca asustarme -- Arthur notó que estaba nervioso, no se quedaba quieto, ahora había pasado a ordenar sus almohadas de nuevo.

Estaba muy mal, su forma de actuar le mostraba lo asustado que estaba.

\-- ¿Qué no me preocupe?, mira como éstas, ¿¡Como no quieres que me preocupe!?-- Llevó dos dedos hacia el puente de su nariz, le estaba pareciendo tan irreal esto. 

\-- N-no me grites, si quieres que me vaya, puedo hacerlo... -- Arthur sintió la culpa al escuchar eso, sabía lo sensible que eran los omegas a veces por los gritos, y ahora Caster estaba demasiado asustado como para eso también.

\-- Perdón, perdón... ¿Estás bien?-- Tuvo que tomarle de las manos para que se quedara quieto, notando como este le desviaba la cabeza y la mirada para evitar verlo. -- Caster, ¿estás bien?-- Sabía que el otro debía estar tragándose el miedo para evitar verse más patético, lo sabía, el tiempo que paso observándolo lo había notado.

\-- N-no -- Con eso le basto para abrazarlo, ¿como era posible que un alfa acosara a este ese punto a un omega?, no lo entendía, solo quería proteger al otro, algo lo llamaba a hacerlo.

Quizás al ser Gilgamesh, su corazón le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

\-- Entiendo, tranquilo, puedes venir cuando gustes aqui -- Le aseguró -- Aquí Ishtar no te puede hacer nada -- Tenía que hablar con la otra, el rey de héroes podría ser fuerte, pero la otra abusaba su condición de permanecer escondido para acosarlo.

Tardó un poco en darle seguridad a Caster, luego de admitir que no estaba bien, terminó temblando como gelatina en sus brazos, iba a llorar, pero para su sorpresa, no soltó ni uns gota o quejido.

De verdad que se forzaba en mantener las apariencias.

Archer tenía que esperar un poco, primero debía dejar en claro a la diosa que no podia abusar de su otra versión mientras el estaba dispuesto a cuidar a el más joven. 

Tenía que velar por los dos mientras Enkidu no estuviera ahí. 

Gilgamesh necesitaba protección y el se la daría, a cualquier precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el momento, ¿como va la historia?, ¿hay dudas que quieran que se resuelvan ya o prefieren esperar?.  
> Los leo uwu.


	16. 16- Confusión.

Arthur se sentó en su cama y suspiró.

\-- ¿Y pensaste que Archer aceptaría eso?-- Había terminado hablando con el mayor luego de calmarlo un poco, lo había dejado en su cama y al menos tenía una clara cara de que iba a descansar un poco. Estaba seguro en su cuarto así que lo dejaría ahí mientras él iba donde él arquero.

\-- Si... Bueno no, pero pensé que al menos lo pensaría -- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama del otro, sintió su aroma calmarlo, era relajante estar ahi sabiendo que Ishtar no podría entrar a ese cuarto. Al fin podría descansar un poco sin tener que mirar el techo o las pareces en busca de calma mientras sentía a la otra respirar en su nuca.

\-- Es él único de los tres que no acepta lo que es... Pero no debiste hacer eso Caster, solo le hiciste pensar a Ishtar que estabas muy desesperado, y puede abusar de eso -- La otra ya lo hacía de todas formas, si Archer aceptaba lo que era, los tres podrían estar tranquilos y de paso, Caster podría hablar con el maestro o Da vinci sobre el acoso constante de Ishtar, si la otra juntaba varias faltas y seguia molestando a la versión mayor de Gilgamesh, posiblemente la convertirían en cubos dorados o la mantendrían bajo advertencia. No era primera vez que un alfa se colocaba demasiado posesivo con un omega que no le pertenecía.

\-- Lo se pero... Estaba desesperado, si decía algo probablemente Archer hubiera enloquecido solo de la cólera, y hemos dado muchos problemas ya para que suceda eso... Si Archer mataba a unos cuantos sin querer, el chico tendría que quemarlo -- Arthur dudo un poco sobre eso, el chico aguantaba a Avengers muy violentos que amenazaban con matarlo apenas su nivel de apego iba subiendo, hasta tolerarlo, aunque entendia el miedo de Caster, el arquero dorado fuera de control podría causar un problema muy grande en las instalaciones, a sirvientes y al chico.

Además de lastimarse a si mismo. Entendía el punto de Caster ahora, pero no era la forma de solucionar las cosas.

\-- Bien, iré a hablar con Archer, por favor no salgas del cuarto hasta que yo vuelva, ¿si?, puedes dormir aqui si gustas -- Sonrió mientras pensaba un poco, quizás luego iría a dejarle en claro a Ishtar su lugar, no podía permitir que le siguiera haciendo eso a Caster, aunque también podia empeorar las cosas. -- Recuerda, solo ven acá si Ishtar te esta molestando --.

\-- Entiendo... -- Caster estaba bastante cómodo en su cama, se veía tierno entre la pureza de su cama y su cuerpo, como si no encajara ahi, esos dos tenían el mismo gusto de dormir con miles de almohadas y sábanas de colores brillantes, al menos había aceptado estar ahi y no exigirle que acomodara esta para su mayor comodidad.

Arthur suspiro antes de salir de su cuarto, sin antes escuchar un leve susurro por parte del mayor.

\-- Muchas gracias -- Aun le daba escalofríos escuchar ciertas palabras que podrían salir de la boca de Gilgamesh, usando ese tono de voz y sus facciones relajadas, era gratificante.

A pesar de que Caster era muy atrayente, la personalidad de Archer lo conquistaba bastante. Aun así... Los dos eran hermosos y su corazón estaba confundido, ojalá hubiera una fusión perfecta de ellos dos, quizas el prototipo de estos era un buen ejemplo.

Lástima que quizás nunca llegaría a ese mundo, no corrió con la misma suerte que el o Cú.

Pensó en las palabras que le diría a Archer, no se iba a confesar, claramente, eso espantaría al otro, solo quería dejarle en claro que no planeaba dejarlo, a pesar de negarse a amarlo, era algo posesivo si se decía así. Pero estaba dispuesto a colocar sobre la mesa sus sentimientos, mas no ahogar a Gilgamesh.

Lo amaría y cuidaría a pesar de estar enamorado de alguien más, aunque doliera y el otro quizas olvidaría su existencia, su mano estaría extendida a el, por que eso hacen los caballeros, y el era el rey de ellos, sería el caballero de Gilgamesh, e intentaría, al menos, entrar suavemente a su corazón.

Si esto no pasaba, por lo menos estaría tranquilo de haberlo intentado. Era mejor intentar que lamentar algo que no se atrevió a hacer.

\-- ¿Mmm? -- Vio a Gilgamesh afuera de su cuarto, apoyando su frente en la puerta de este, pensó que debía estar algo mal, mas se sorprendió al ver la acomplejada cara que tenía. ¿en que pensaba?.

Gilgamesh estaba teniendo un debate emocional ahora, amaba a Enkidu pero se sentía rechazado por su mestizo, ¿por que no iba a verlo?, ya le estaba empezando a molestar el hecho de tenerlo al frente y que este no le dijera nada, si él no hablaba, el tampoco.

Pero suponía que así, pasarían meses sin hablarse. Ahora mismo necesitaba tener a alguien con quien decirle sus preocupaciones, pronto llegaría su celo y el mestizo apenas se acercaba.

¡Y Merlín le había dicho que ya no le haría supresores!, ¿Como no iba a estar asustado?, ¡no podría calmar su celo!.

Estaba muy asustado, pero seguía mantienen su cara neutra, no podía demostrar su miedo a que quizás no podría calmar ese desgraciado calor, y que quizás al fin sería descubierto...

¡Aun no estaba listo para eso!, necesitaba tiempo, no quería aun vivir como omega, ¡lo verían rogar por supresores al no poder controlarse!.

Su orgullo temblaba, podía conseguir supresores si hablaba con Da Vinci, si, quizás aun estaba a tiempo de evitar que su celo lo golpeara con toda su fuerza como el lo hacía con los enemigos de ciertas misiones. Tenía que hablar con ella, solo con ella, tal vez llegarían a un acuerdo para que esta no dijera nada.

¿Pero y se negaba?, ¿qué haría?, quizás querría que fuera cambiado de cuarto, o quizás le pediría un chequeo.

¡Qué revisaran su cuerpo!, no quería eso, no quería que esa enfermera viera su cuerpo a pesar de pasearse desnudo algunas veces, no quería que lo vieran con los ojos de que era un omega y debía ser revisado.

¿Y si se extendía la noticia?, ¡se reirían de el!, de seguro jugarían con su ego para ver si explotaba en rabia o en llanto. Ozymandias quizás soltaría algún comentario ofensivo o Artoria lo miraría con lastima.

¡No quería la lastima de nadie, era Gilgamesh, no un sucio omega que tenía que rogar por ayuda!.

Se estaba hiperventilando. Se sabría su verdad en una semana más y no estaba listo para eso, no lo estaba. 

¿Caster lo ayudaría?, él ya había aceptado ser un omega, pero el aun no quería serlo, no se imaginaba esa vida.

¡¿Qué haría?!. Necesitaba a Enkidu, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

¿Y si lo atacaban en su celo?, querrían su cuerpo en bandeja como un postre, tenía muchos enemigos y lo sabía.  
¡Era un rey, no debía mostrarse débil!, sus leones lo protegieron en Uruk, el era la ley, era las reglas, el pueblo. Nadie lo miro en menos, nadie. Ni Enkidu.

Ni cuando estaba esperando a su primer hijo, ni al segundo o tercero, nadie lo miro en menos por que nadie supo que el rey estaba indefenso.

Enkidu lo protegió de todo, aunque no lo admitiría, lo hacia sentir fuerte tener a alguien empujando su espalda para que no cayera hacia atrás en sus propios miedos.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Tenía miedo, estaba solo y sin nadie en que confiar, no se sentía listo para esto, aun no.

¡Aun no!.

\-- ¿Gil?-- Arthur se había quedado mirando al rey que tenía su cabeza pegada a la puerta de su cuarto, con los puños apretados, notó que su labio estaba tembloroso, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. 

\--...-- El arquero solo vio al sirviente parado frente suyo, estaba... ¿feliz de verlo?, al fin le había hablado, al parecer, esas dos semanas de agonía habían acabado, tenía que decir algo, pero sin sonar tan patético. --... En una semana más llega mi celo -- ¡Joder!, ¿Fue lo único que se le ocurrió?, era un problema serio y normal que esto fuera lo único que salió de su boca.

\-- ¿¡Tan rápido!?, pero si aun no han pasado ni dos meses -- Arthur estaba confundido, no esperaba a que el otro tuviera un periodo irregular, aunque era normal en algunos omegas. Pronto noto el olor dulce de este, si, estaba endulzando, le faltaba poco para su celo.  
Aunque se extraña que Caster no estuviera en las mismas condiciones, su olor estaba igual de natural como siempre, Archer en cambio apenas se acercó un poco y ya sentía que pronto estaría en esos días.

\-- Me he vuelto irregular... Como soy más joven, es normal que pase, al niño también le pasa a veces, Caster al menos le llega sin fallas -- Mientras el podia tener dos celos cada tres meses, Caster solo tenía uno.

\-- Que mal... ¿Vas a necesitar mi ayuda?--.

El tema de "tengo que hablarle", había pasado a segundo plano para esos dos, dado a la problemática que estaba teniendo Gil.

\-- Si... Mestizo yo... Si necesito tu ayuda-- ¡Le costo, pero lo dijo!, Arthur se sintió tan bien consigo mismo al ver que Gilgamesh si lo necesitaba, quizás no lo fue a buscar en dos semanas, tal vez nunca hablaron en ese lapso de tiempo y aun quedaba el tema que Gil nunca lo aceptaría como una opción de pareja más que sólo sexo.

Pero necesitaba su ayuda, y eso tenía que cumplirlo.

\-- Claro, mi rey -- Sonrió para tomar una de sus manos y besarlas, estaba tan feliz que se le había escapado el detalle que a Gil detestaba esos gestos tan cursis que solía hacer.

Pero esta vez no se quejo, incluso se dejo hacer.

\--... Aun es muy temprano... ¿Quieres entrar?-- El arquero se refirió a su cuarto, esperando a que este aceptara.

\-- Claro -- El rey de caballeros dijo sin pensar, tenía un deber aun, prometerle a Gil que aparte de cuidar su secreto, lo iba a proteger, así el otro lentamente iría perdiendo el miedo a revelarse como omega.

Aunque sintió una leve pulsada en su pecho cuando entro al cuarto del otro, iba a pasar la mañana con él pero...

Sentía que le había prometido algo a alguien, y lo había olvidado.  
Bueno, no debió ser importante como para olvidarlo tan fácil.

Merlín vio como su rey volvía a caer cual ratón al mismo juego del león de Uruk, quizás había aceptado que nunca serían algo, pero a pesar de eso, quería seguir tras el otro, si... Tal vez su rey era igual de masoquista que Artoria.

\-- Ahh, que lastima, parece que tendré que usar otra carta -- Suspiro el mago al ver que su rey no entendía que el camino del amor no correspondido solo lo enfermaría en tristeza. Viendo él boleto dorado dado por Da vinci por su último favor, fue donde el maestro el cual estaba intentando convencer a su último sirviente invocado de que aceptara sus cartas de experiencia.

\-- Vamos Ishtar, estas son las últimas -- Dijo el nervioso chico mientras estaba parado frente al cuarto de la diosa, mas esta no le abrió la puerta, ¿no habían conversado que antes de darle más poder a un sirviente, era mejor subir su nivel de aprecio?, el chico no entendía que lo podrían matar más fácil así. -- ¿Merlín?-- El otro noto su presencia.

\-- Parece que tenemos a una chica muy complicada, ah ~ que lastima, con lo linda que es -- Fujimaru río ante esto, el otro parecía haberle hecho gracia su comentario -- Antes de que vuelva a convencerla, quería darte un regalo especial por tu esfuerzo, maestro de la humanidad -- El mago sonriente dijo, mientras extendía el "pequeño regalo" al joven. 

\-- ¿Qué es?-- Fujimaru preguntó mientras veía este, llegando a dar un salto de sorpresa al ver el tremendo regalo que le había dado él otro.

Un ticket para invocar a un sirviente de alto rango.

\-- ¿¡D-donde conseguiste esto!?-- No lo podía creer, ¡esto era un muy bien regalo!.

\-- Tengo mis contactos -- El mago sonrió, esperando a que su pequeño plan siguiera en curso, o tendría que ver si Da vinci aceptaba otra trato por cuarzos, dudaba que le diera otro boleto de esos. Había sido un regalo especial.

El mago de las flores sonrió y espero a que el chico hiciera uso de este luego. Sentía que algo bueno debía salir de esto.

\-- ¿¡Podré invocar a tu versión prototipo si me esfuerzo!? -- El chico dijo emocionado, había visto que la versión prototipo de este era posible de invocar, ¡y quería otra maga de flores!.

\--...oh no -- Merlín sonrió bastante nervioso, no había salido como esperaba.

Rezaba a sus dioses a que la maga de la flores no llegara arruinarle su plan si es que aceptaba ser invocada. 

¡Que la suerte no estuviera del lado del maestro hoy!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene nuestra maga de las flores uwu, y Arthur parece persistir a ganarse el corazón de Archer.
> 
> Hasta él momento, ¿como va la historia?, temo descuidarla un poco al tener otras historias que escribir qwq.


	17. 17- Usar o necesitar.

  
La semana pasó bastante lenta a la perspectiva de Arthur. Estaba muy tranquilo llendo todos los días al cuarto de Archer para dormir juntos, luego cuando volvía a su cuarto, el cual tenía que dejar sin seguro por si Caster llegaba más temprano de lo normal, revisaba si este ya estaba ahí o quizás logró dormir tranquilo en su propio cuarto.

Nunca habló con Ishtar, se le había olvidado el asunto al estar totalmente al servicio del arquero, el olor de este era cada vez más fuerte e incluso lo había dejado tocarlo antes de su celo. Se sentía completamente enamorado ahora, tener que ayudar al otro era muy reconfortante, evitar que su aroma atrajera a otros, traerle el desayuno, decirle al maestro que Archer no queria ayudarlo hoy, tener que hacer sus misiones teniendo que pelear con otros Sabers, limpiar el mismo el cuarto y cama de este, llevarle la cena... Si, quizás Archer estaba abusando un poquito, pero el no lo sentía asi, pensaba que lo estaba ayudando.

\-- Mestizo, mañana creo que si o si tendré mi celo, espero que puedas conseguir condones -- Dijo el rey mientras bebía algo de su vino, relajado en la cama recién hecha por el otro luego de pedirle "amablemente" que la limpiara después del entrenamiento carnal que habían tenido.

\-- Oh... ¿será necesario?, nunca los hemos usado antes -- Arthur estaba doblando las sábanas sucias para intentar disimular un poco antes de dejarlas en la lavandería. Era algo vergonzoso encargarse de eso el. Luego de bañarse, limpiar la escena del crimen era algo normal para el.

\-- Se acabaron mis anticonceptivos, así que o consigues los condones o no vuelves a tocarme, tú eliges -- La voz del otro se sintió un poco irritante en su pecho, a veces pensaba que hacía el mínimo de esfuerzo en la "relación" que llevaban, pero el rey de Camelot lo aceptaba, lo había malcriado a tal punto de que Archer no hacía mucho en la cama, tan solo se quedaba acostado recibiendo su necesidad carnal.

Arthur le aseguro al otro que encontraría la forma de conseguir algunos condones, aunque eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para el, estaba totalmente motivado en ayudar al otro en su celo, sería el segundo en que el prestaba sus servicios como alfa. Esperaba que con esto, Archer de volviera un poco más blando con el.

Cuando llego a la lavandería, vio a su amigo lancero también en la misma situación con el.

\--... Buena mañana -- Preguntó el menor sonriendo nervioso.

\-- Jeje si... -- Los dos evitaron chocar muchas palabras mientras dejaban respectivamente las sábanas del otro. Se miraron un poco y luego decidieron tomar caminos separados, ignorando el hecho.

  
Luego de casi pasar pena ajena en la lavandería al encontrar a Proto dejando sus sábanas también, decidió ir a su cuarto para tomarse la tarde descansando, mañana era día de trabajo para los lanceros, así que podría complacer al rey de Uruk en varios sentidos.

Apenas entro a su cuarto, sintió que alguien había entrado, el aroma dentro de este no era de el, además, ¿no había dejado la puerta con seguro?. Caster solía esconderse en la biblioteca con otros de su clase para evitar que Ishtar lo encontrará solo en las tardes, le había dicho que ya no podía estar todas las tardes en este esperando a que llegara, pero ahora sentía el olor de este junto a otro muy familiar, encendió la luz apretando el panel digital de la pared y vio que en su cama tenía una visita.

Apenas miro hacia su lecho de descanso sintió el deseo de volver a su universo.

Ahí estaba, la mujer que entre odiaba y adoraba en todo el mundo.  
Su Merlín, sentada a un lado de Gilgamesh Caster que estaba felizmente durmiendo en su cama como si fuera propia.

\-- Vaya, mi rey, ¿estas son horas de llegar? ~ -- La maga estaba felizmente acomodada junto al otro, ¿como habían entrado a su cuarto?, ni idea, pero ahora mismo estaba de piedra en su puerta, viendo a la sonriente mujer de bastón simplista esperando a que le hablara.

\--...-- Arthur retrocedió un poco, con la misma cara neutra y cerró la puerta, para volverla a abrir y ver que esa mujer aun seguía ahí. --... ¿Merlín?-- Sentía un montón de sentimientos en estos momentos que ni el sabía como describirlos.

\-- La misma ~, juju Arthur, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?, pareces con pocas ganas de verme -- La chica hizo un gesto dolido que Arthur sabía que era bastante falso. -- Por cierto, este lindo omega lo encontré hecho bolita frente a tu puerta, se veía tan asustado... Veo que sigues siendo igual de caballero incluso aqui--.

\--... oh santo cielo si eres tú -- El rey de Camelot seguía sintiéndose en un sueño, incluso ignorando el hecho que Gilgamesh Caster había ido a recurrir a su ayuda. Se acerco a la otra la cual sorpresivamente extendió sus brazos esperando al abrazo cariñoso hacia el chico que entrenó desde tan joven.

No duro mucho la conmovedora bienvenida, ya que obviamente Merlín se sintió algo incomoda que Arthur la estuviera abrazando tanto tiempo, lo sentía estresado, más de lo normal.

\-- Arthur, quiero que sepas que aun no consigo la capacidad de volverme de goma -- Dijo a duras penas al sentir que él otro la estaba abrazando muy fuerte. 

\-- _Te extrañe, mucho_ \-- A pesar de no pensar las veinte cuatro horas en su consejera, realmente su forma levemente diferente de ser del otro Merlín, lo hacía pensar en su maga de vez en cuando. Un leve sentimiento de sentirse abrumado lo atacó. Quería decirle lo de Gilgamesh, quizás podría ayudarlo a entender mejor esa leve sensación de que el otro parecía más usarlo que necesitarlo.  
Esas dos palabras en una semana había entendido que no eran lo mismo.

\--...-- La maga acarició la cabeza de su rey luego de ver que este realmente necesitaba un alivio de sus pensamientos. -- Siempre guardando todo para usted mi rey, ya le he dicho que eso solo lograra lastimarlo -- El otro era un enfermo de amor platónico y lo sabía, a penas llevaba una hora invocada y su versión masculina le había contado su descontento de verla a ella.

Parece que tenía que ayudar a su rey en algunas situaciones que no espero vivir otra vez.

  
Mientras los dos sirvientes del mundo prototipo se comprendían en solo un abrazo, Gilgamesh Caster miraba de reojo lo confundido que estaba Arthur al pensar que Archer lo necesitaba, mas terminó abusando de la palabra y la camufló con un usar. Archer estaba usando a Arthur y el lo sabía, el rey de Camelot lo sabía y los dos Merlín lo sabían.

Fue extraño ver a esa tranquila chica sonriente acariciar su cabeza cuando llego frente al cuarto de Arthur. Lo había buscado luego de que Ishtar otra vez descubriera como abrir su puerta sin necesidad de la fuerza. Despertar de una necesitada siesta para su cuerpo, al lado de una diosa con mirada lujuriosa hacía su cuerpo, lo había dejado bastante preocupado. ¿cuanto duraría sólo observando?.

Si Ishtar queria abusar de el, lo haría y de seguro se quedaría callado por la humillación provocada.

\-- Pero que cosita más linda, si mi rey parece haber hecho amigos ya -- La chica la sintió algo más cariñosa que Merlín y eso era aterrador, tenía un aura similar a Raikou y eso era suficiente motivo para haberle provocado un leve susto en su cuerpo.

\-- ...¿Qué?-- Cuando levanto su cabeza de entre sus piernas, antes de pie, luego de esperar a que Arthur llegara para que le abriera su puerta, cosa que intento pero desistió luego de cansarse, vio a la maga de las flores, era alguien bastante más minimalista que Merlín y lo notaba por su atuendo, ¿como había llegado ahí?, además, sola.   
De seguro debió convencer al maestro de ver a Arthur en tranquilidad, el chico podía ser demasiado amable con sus sirvientes recién invocados.

\-- Buenos días, sirviente Chaldeano, soy Merlín jeje, bueno, supongo que ya conoces a mi versión masculina, no creo que sea necesario presentarme del todo -- Le ofreció su mano cubierta por un guante para que se levantara. -- Noto que huías de alguien, tu olor me transmite demasiada angustia, ¿esta es la habitación de mi rey?, veo que sigue con sus ideales de ayudar al desvalido--.

Eso molesto un poco a Gilgamesh, ¿lo había detectado como omega para haberle dicho eso?.

\-- Si, es de Arthur... ¿No deberías estar con el maestro para que te presente la instalación? -- Suponía que le debieron dar el folleto de bienvenida redactado por Da Vinci y que quizás más tarde la presentarían al resto, con Ishtar no fue necesario esto, ya que esta no quiso revelar su estadía hasta verse cómoda en un cuarto.

\-- Oh, el chico fue convencido por mi versión masculina que el se encargaría de presentarme el lugar, empezamos con la cafetería y terminó ahí ya que su rey de género femenino, le exigió una explicación del por que de mi existencia -- Todo esto lo explicó con una sonrisa -- Acto seguido lo empezó a perseguir, así que ahí término mi pequeño Tour de bienvenida--.

Caster se llevo una mano a la cara ante esto, solo para reir un poco por la mala suerte del mago de las flores, parece que alguien recibió un escarmiento por tener más versiones.

\-- Aww, si eres muy lindo riendo -- Okey, ya lo había vuelto a colocar incómodo. -- ¿Pasamos?, podemos esperar a mi rey juntos -- Gilgamesh dudo un poco, ademas, la puerta estaba cerrada, no había forma de abrirla...

Merlín abrió la puerta luego de apretar los botones de al lado con algo de fuerza, sacando el seguro con facilidad. La chica le sonrió esperando a que entrara. 

Bien, se sintió bastante débil, pero sabía de antemano que Merlín era un Caster de decente fuerza, por lo que entendió el como pudo abrir esta con facilidad.

Así acabaron los dos hablando de Arthur, el explicando él como este lo había estando ayudando a el y a Archer, y la maga de como era este en vida, además de su lindo accidente con su esposa y Lancelot. Ese idiota era pésimo en el amor.

  
...

  
\-- Bien versión mía, perdón por lo de antes, pero Artoria me quiso mostrar como se podia fracturar un hueso sin usar las manos -- El mago de las flores le explicó a su contraparte algo dolido mientras los dos estaban sentados tomando té.

Luego de que la maga hablara un poco con su rey, se retiró para dejarlo sólo con el dormilón omega que se volvió a dormir luego de verlos juntos. Se puso al corriente bastante rápido respecto a la situación de Arthur.

Le resultó bastante tonto por parte de su rey aceptar una "relación" tan toxica donde solo una parte daba y la otra se dedicaba a recibir sin agradecer el mínimo esfuerzo.

\-- No importa, una versión lancer femenina de Arthur me quiso empalar hace poco -- Confesó riendo, vaya que eran odiados ahí.

\-- Oh, eso también me pasó en mi segundo día jaja -- El mago río recordando esa anécdota.

\-- Bueno, bueno, antes de dedicarnos a hablar de nuestras tragedias con nuestros reyes, ¿a que se debe que Arthur quiera estar con dos omegas?, nunca fue de tener Harems, incluso se negó a buscar otra esposa luego lo de Ginebra -- Preguntó esperando la respuesta de su contraparte.

\-- Ama mucho pero toma poco, cree amar a Archer Gilgamesh por parecerse bastante a la versión que la atrajo, pero duda al ver a el rey más adulto que su contraparte juvenil, además, decidió darlo todo por la versión marcada, es pésimo en decisiones, como mi rey -- Dijo lamentando la incompetencia de Artoria.

\-- Parece que ni muerto a arreglado ese problema de indecisiones... Vaya, creo que tendré que enseñarle de nuevo que es bueno y malo para el -- Suspiro la maga. -- Mi problema es el omega más joven, ¿no se da cuenta que abusa del amor de mi rey? --.

\-- Si se da cuenta, incluso, creo que lo disfruta, este es bastante tirano, mientras lo vayas conociendo, te darás cuenta que Arthur elije bastante mal sus batallas--.

\-- Vaya vaya, ¿otra batalla mal elegida?, creo que su primera guerra del santo grial no le enseño nada --.

\-- A la mía tampoco, pero son cosas que pasan--.

\-- Si, lamentable--.

\-- Muy lamentable... ¿quieres más té?-- El mago ofreció para hablar mejor con la otra, se estaban llevando muy bien a pesar de haberle arruinado su plan inicial.

\-- Por supuesto-- Esta aceptó mientras pensaba en como decirle a su rey que se estaba ahogando en su decisión de dar sin recibir, los omegas podían ser crueles si se les daba tanto poder.

Y eso lo sabía por escrito.


	18. 18- Ayuda.

La versión prototipo de Merlín terminó consiguiéndole condones a su rey, el cual casi le agradeció por varias horas ese enorme favor. Le era difícil pedir estos a sus compañeros de al lado o Proto, que estaba seguro que debía tener.  
También, la maga, le dijo que mínimo tenían que hablar seriamente, su "relación" con Gilgamesh Archer era de todo, menos sana, y eso lo sabía, pero hizo oídos sordos a la queja.

Arthur ese día decidió ir al cuarto del otro, muy temprano, para que así estuvieran desde de la mañana intentando calmar el celo del otro.  
Mas se encontró con la sorpresa que el rey de héroes estaba frente a su puerta, sudando bastante y con su olor inundando su nariz apenas quiso salir.  
Eran las cinco de la mañana y tuvo que ayudar a Gilgamesh a desahogarse.

— _Arthur, te necesito_ — Dos palabras, más su nombre, fue lo necesario para lanzar otra vez su autocontrol hacia la basura.

Al menos aun podia servirle de algo al otro.

...

  
Caster cuando se despertó, fue a la cafetería para tomar algo, Ishtar había desistido de ir hoy, quizas al fin lo había dejado de acosar. Sabía que esta cuando perdía interés, no volvía a tocar sus viejos juguetes.  
A pesar de sentir ese alivio, recordó que hoy debía llegar su celo, lo cual lo tenía bastante preocupado.

Llevaba días tomando supresores que no le correspondían, le era sencillo conseguirlos, ya que los omegas tenían la obligación de devolver los supresores caducados.  
Así era, tomaba pastillas que no eran de el y como su fecha de caducidad bastante cerca, sabía que estaba dañando su cuerpo, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Presentaba somnolencia todo el día, pero nadie notaba o le importaba esto, ya que pensaban que era normal de el estar cansado todo el día.

— Vaya, vaya, pero si tengo un ladrón aqui — Antes de ir a la cafetería, fue a hacía enfermería a tomar "prestados" las sobras de los supresores.   
Encontrado a Merlín ahí.

El mago de las flores le sonrió feliz, mas Caster no lo estaba, este ya llevaba medio mes ignorándolo y gracias a él, tuvo que depender de supresores ajenos para seguir viviendo con normalidad.

— No haría eso si fuera usted, tomar supresores no correspondidos podría dejar inestable su celo, al menos yo le hacía una formula especial— Aclaró el mago queriendo quitarle las sobras de las pastillas, pero el rey de Uruk de todas formas las guardo en su bodega. Las necesitaba con suma urgencia.

— Si tanto te preocupa lo que me meto a la boca, entonces deberías haber seguido haciéndome pastillas — Gilgamesh Caster estaba furioso, el otro tenía el descaro de hablarle luego de ignorarlo por días.

— No podia hacer eso señor, así su alfa no hubiera logrado encontrarlo — Sonrió intentando mantenerse lejos para no asustarlo. —... Además, supongo que así pudo darse cuenta de lo que soy, lleva días sin tomar sus medicinas, su nariz debió volverse sensible ya—.

—¿Encontrar a mi alfa dices?, ¡Solo he tenido problemas tras problemas!— Caster estaba furioso. — Nadie se acercado a mi, ¡Yo nunca he tenido un compañero aparte de Enkidu!... Y se que mentiste respecto a que eras un alfa, tu versión prototipo me lo comprobó, mas no soy nadie para juzgarte, yo hago lo mismo — Gilgamesh apretó sus dientes en molestia. No quería seguir ahí ya.

— Digamos que hemos tenido problemas con su alfa destinado, más si usted ha estado convirtiendo su cuerpo en un coctel explosivo de supresores caducados — Merlín aclaró. — Sabía que algo debía estar mal aparte de que su querido compañero aun esta besando los pies de alguien más, acaba de arruinar su olor señor, tendrá que limpiar su cuerpo si quiere volver a tener su aroma normal—.

— Vete a la mierda Merlín — Con solo decir eso, Caster se fue de ahí, quizás por eso también había alejado a Ishtar, no sabía a que olía ya, de seguro a algo fétido, aunque ya no le importaba si era así.

Quería estar solo.

—... Por favor rey Gilgamesh, cuidese — El mago le dijo esto antes de irse, dejando a un Merlín muy preocupado viendo al rubio irse por unos pasillos de Chaldea. Algo le decía que tenía que detenerlo, pero no lo hizo, esa era una batalla que ya no era suya.

Caster pensaba de formar fatalista en su día, después de comer, iría a dormir y quizás luego a ver como estaba el niño. También era su celo hoy, y esperaba a que Alexander hubiera sido consiente de este.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que lo estaban siguiendo.

Muy de cerca.

...

  
Arthur despertó luego de haber perdido el control con el rey de héroes, el cual estaba felizmente durmiendo a su lado, había terminado de cumplir con sus exigencias.

Aunque aun le dolía la espalda por los rasguños de este, sentía que las cosas debían mejorar con él otro, aun debía seguir aliviando el celo ajeno hasta que sus feromonas se estabilizaran.

En eso sintió un inestable golpe en su puerta, lo cual lo preocupó pensando que era un alfa que de seguro debió oler a Gil.

Sintió el sudor frio en su cuerpo, podría mentir respecto a que era el rey de héroes, claro, si es que no abría la puerta, cosa que no haría por nada del mundo.

— ¡Arthur, soy yo, abre por favor!— Creyó escuchar la voz de Caster Gilgamesh, pero se le hacía algo extraña, ¿quizas era su Merlín la cual jugaba una jugarreta?.  
La otra facil pudo usar la forma del rey más viejo para interrumpir su mañana.

Por lo que no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto a esta. No le abriría.

— ¡Por favor!— A pesar de escucharse desesperado, Arthur sentía que debía levantarse, tenía una voz urgente, la que hacía sentir su espalda aun más adolorida, la mandíbula adormecida y su instinto prenderse otra vez.  
Era un omega en peligro, y su cuerpo le estaba gritando que fuera a verlo.

Cuando lo golpes a su pobre puerta se detuvieron, sintiendo un no muy grato peso en el pecho, como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida.

Se levantó, formando su ropa a pesar de no haberse bañado, quizás apestaba ahora mismo, y no le importaba por lo visto.

Abrió la puerta y lo único que vio fue...

Nada, solo un leve rastro de un dulce olor a frutos rojos, combinado a con el denso aroma a velas aromáticas.

No reconocía el olor, pero debía ser un alfa, quizás su maga o el mago debieron ser cómplices del mismo juego.

— ¿Qué haces mestizo?— Archer había despertado de su siesta luego de recuperarse de la furia lujuriosa del rey de Camelot. — Cierra tu puerta ahora, no quiero que alguien piense que estoy contigo —.

"No quiero que alguien piense que estoy contigo".

Fueron simples palabras que apretaron con fuerza el corazón de Arthur, pero manteniendo su cara neutra, cerró otra vez su cuarto para seguir con el único trabajo que tenía ahora.

Complacer a un omega.

A pesar de que podía detenerse ahora mismo e irse, su cuerpo ya no se veía motivado por la felicidad de estarlo haciendo con Gilgamesh.  
Si no por instinto ya, él otro ya ni alagos le daba respecto al trabajo que hacía, le costaba mantenerse motivado.

Aunque Arthur sentía que solo se estaba lastimando más, se negó a prohibirle al rey de héroes este capricho.

No sabía que ahora mismo, él otro rey necesitaba de su urgente ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizando de a poquito qwq.  
> Próximo capítulo, categoría E por si las dudas.


	19. 19- Caos.

  
— Una pareja no es el viaje, si no el destino — Arthur miró a su maga al escuchar eso, quedando confundido mientras arreglaba su corona.

Se iba a casar con Ginebra, de forma formal al menos, esperaba en la noche de bodas hacerla su compañera.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Merlín? — Preguntó intentando no verde nervioso, estaría con la mujer que lo había obsesionado últimamente y lo único que quería era marcarla para el resto de sus vidas.

Su compañera destinada.

— Que una pareja, no es el viaje, las emociones, el sexo o el sentimiento de sentirse completo, si este no es mutuo, nunca será tu destino final, tan solo sería el trayecto — Explicó la maga mientras se acercaba a acomodar los cabellos de su rey. — ¿Ginebra te hace feliz, mi rey? —.

— No empieces Merlín, nos amamos — Suspiro agotado, esa conversación de nuevo, la otra se negaba a aceptar a su futura esposa, le había dicho tantas veces que solo era un capricho solamente. — Nos haremos compañeros y nunca nos vamos a separar —.

— Lo que usted diga mi rey — La maga le sonrió, mas dijo. — Pero, recuerde mis palabras por favor, nunca de si no recibe, el amor no funciona de un solo lado, el destino puede ser cruel, mas no injusto —.

  
Arthur se quedó pensando esas palabras hasta en su noche de bodas, donde su esposa por voluntad propia cubrió su cuello cuando la iba a morder. Su marca, la que nunca quedo en el cuello de su ahora esposa, jamás fue aceptada. 

Había sido rechazado.  
Su compañera, su esposa, destinada, nunca quiso su amor o marca, jamás fue de el y viceversa.  
Años después, Ginebra lució la marca de Lancelot.

Desde ese día, Arthur entiendo una cosa.

Jamás debía insistir en algo que nunca daría frutos, no iba a ser el trayecto de nadie más, buscaría el destino.

El viaje ya le había destrozado él corazón en miles de pedazos, solo para que Ginebra terminara en brazos de otro hombre.

Tenía que aprender, y no olvidar las palabras que Merlín algún día le dedicó.

\----

  
Él rey de Camelot despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiendo su cabeza arder.  
En la mañana había estado aliviando a Archer, a lo cual debía estar a su lado aun, ¿no?.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver el lado donde debía estar el otro, solo quedaba las sábanas sucias y un olor leve en el ambiente.

Ya no le era grato el olor del otro, era muy fuerte, hacía que su cabeza doliera, al igual que su corazón.

Suspiro, recordando vagamente que mañana debía ayudar al maestro a recoger algunas cosas para ascender a unos de sus compañeros sirvientes.

A pesar de que nunca se había preocupado en negarle algo al maestro, ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de no querer salir más de su cuarto.

Necesitaba pensar, luego de recordar ese sueño antes de casarse y lo que paso después de esto, lo hizo recapacitar un poco.

Si realmente amaba a Gilgamesh, no debía estar dudando, pero cada día que pasaba, dudaba de sus decisiones, se había vuelto inseguro en sus propios pensamientos ya.

Solo se acomodó en la cama y pensó en dormir otra vez, debía descansar, luego iría a dejar sus sábanas a la lavandería.

Quería quitar ese fuerte olor ajeno de sus sábanas lo antes posible.

  
...

Caster Gilgamesh había logrado escapar de Ishtar, luego de caminar de forma forzada para llegar a la cafetería, la otra lo estaba siguiendo otra vez, y se notaba que quería cerrarle el camino, al menos ahora con demás sirvientes presentes, esta no debería actuar en su contra.

Lo malo de su decisión, es que no sabía como podía reaccionar su celo esta vez, el niño no estaba en la cafetería, posiblemente debía estar en su cuarto.  
El también debía aislarse lo antes posible, pero teniendo a esa diosa detrás de el, no podía quedarse solo.

A pesar de ser regular, tomar esos medicamentos y dejarlos abruptamente lo habían dejado tan irregular como cuando era joven, sudaba frio tan solo pensar que su celo podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Sentado con Alexander, el cual le hablaba sobre su versión más joven y como había logrado convencer a Da vinci que le diera algunos supresores de alfa más, había podido calmar el celo de su amigo. Claramente sin entrar al cuarto, pasar las pastillas bajo la puerta había sido lo mejor.

Caster miró al frente suyo, Ishtar estaba a dos mesas, lejos de el, soltando su olor para claramente afectarlo, no entendía si esta estaba tomando sus supresores de alfa o no, su olor no le afectaba al estar lejos... Pero sería peligroso que alguien sintiera ese olor si se esparcía.

¿Quería humillarlo en público?.

De seguro quería lograr que se viera afectado por su olor, entrando en celo de seguro para quedar en la vergüenza absoluta.

  
Mientras Gilgamesh pensaba en los miles de planes perversos de la otra, no notó como un alfa irlandés Había empezado a toser algo incómodo al sentir un olor bastante dulce atacar su nariz. En la cafetería aun no era hora de cenar, así que habían pocos presentes, pero los suficientes como para que Ishtar no cometiera una locura. Emiya estaba con Boudica adelantando tareas antes de la cena, Lancer los miraba mientras coqueteaba con este esperando su atención, Saber Diarmuid estaba con Fionn hablando sobre temas mundanos, mientras que Billy estaba a un lado de ellos, descansando del día en general.

La versión alternativa de Cú Chulainn y su versión mas joven ya habían tomado una mesa para los cuatro, esperando a que el lancero dejara de hablar con él arquero de rojo.

—¿Estas bien?— Boudica le preguntó al arquero el cual se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, sintiendo su calor subir, y su aroma esparcirse, ¿Por que ahora?, su celo no estaba cerca, sólo había sentido un olor leve a velas aromáticas y de repente este empezó a picar por toda su garganta.

— ¿Archer?— Lancer habló, sintiendo repentinamente el olor a vainilla en su nariz, su cuerpo quemó, como el fuego en su interior se encendía fuertemente al igual que el instinto animal, su mandíbula se apretó, casi rompiendo unas muelas.

El lancero no comprendía su propio cuerpo, mientras que él arquero se agachaba en su lugar escuchando a Boudica preguntarle si su celo se había adelantando. El lancero cubrió su nariz de forma desesperada, pero ese olor lo llamaba a estar con el otro, su cuerpo, sus instinto, ese sentimiento posesivo lo había hecho reaccionar de la peor forma posible.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado, Lancer se abalanzó sobre el tembloroso omega, escuchándose el ruido sordo de algunas cosas cayendo al piso.

Boudica reacciono a alejarse, sabía que los alfas podían ser muy brutales con los betas si estos estaban cerca de su omega, para su pesar, no habían repuesto los calmantes ese día.

Era como si todo hubiera sido planeado para que esto ocurriera.

Los demás presentes se alertaron, en especial a Gilgamesh Caster que notó como la cafetería se estaba volviendo un horno de feromonas.

¿Como era posible que Ishtar estuviera feliz con esto?, siendo una diosa lujuriosa, debía disfrutar como los omegas del lugar parecían afectados... Pero no solo ellos parecían haber caído en la trampa mortal del afrodisíaco que la otra cargaba como aroma.

— S-señor Gilgamesh, ¿no siente algo?— Alexander preguntó tembloroso, Gilgamesh no entendía como el no se veía afectado, solo atinó a tomar al niño antes de que cayera en instintos bajos.  
Quizás no tomar su medicación correspondiente había logrado evitar su propia perdición.

  
Ishtar al ver al Caster salir de la cafetería, decidió seguirlo rápidamente, aprovechando que ya no habria presentes que evitar su cometido de llevarse al rubio a un lugar más privado para su propio cometido.

  
La diosa al pasar por un costado de los otros presentes, término destapando la olla a presión que se había concentrado ahí.

Fionn, el cual tapo su nariz de inmediato al sentir un dolor en sus fosas nasales por el potente aroma, no se dio cuenta como su caballero se estaba viendo afectado por su propio olor que de forma rápida se había intensificado, la zarzamora se instaló en la nariz de Diarmuid Saber, quien se sintió ligeramente nervioso al ver que su señor lo estaba incitando sin querer.

— Agh, ¿qué esta pasando? — El arquero menor se vio alterado al sentir el mismo sintoma de malestar que el celta rubio, preparó su arma con nerviosismo, esto no pintaba bien, el olor café ya se estaba sintiendo y Diarmuid se ahogaba por el olor de los dos omegas, Mas sólo reaccionó a acercarse de forma necesitada a su señor.

— D-Diarmuid, no hagas una estupidez — Dijo el nervioso rubio intentando alejar al otro, pero su mano se vio atrapada en la boca del otro. — ¡AGH!— Estaba muy alterado, como si su alfa interior hubiera decidido salir.

Todos los presente escucharon el grito de Emiya el cual estaba siendo mordido por Lancer, sus brazos estaban sangrando y los gruñidos del alfa demostraba el fuerte interés de marcarlo.

Boudica salió corriendo enseguida a por ayuda, no podía meterse contra omegas y alfas con instintos encendidos.

— ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?!— La versión alternativa del lancero celta, reacciono a alejar a Diarmuid, el cual había pasado a tocar desesperadamente a su señor, mientras que Billy término en su lugar tembloroso, sin poder alejarse de ahí.

— ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?— El omega irlandés y el delta berseker veían como los esos cinco habían reaccionado a sus instintos, ni el modo de emergencia de la cafetería podía haber esperado esto, dos alfas enloquecidos y tres omegas esparciendo su olor, si alguien más entraba ahi, caería en una potente trampa mortal.

— ¡Viejo para, no hagas eso!— Proto intentaba separar a su versión de Emiya, el cual ya no podía cubrir su nuca al tener los brazos casi destrozados por los dientes del alfa, era una escena jodidamente perturbadora.

Él menor no se estaba viendo afectado como los otros, algo que ni él entendia, Alter había pasado de contener a Diarmuid a tomar a su versión Lancer como sacos de papas violentos, había que sacarlos de ahí, pero este se había aferrado cual piraña a su omega, ¡Su compañero!, no lo iba a soltar.

Costó separar a Lancer, el cual se veía aferrado a Emiya, Proto debió ayudar a separar la boca del otro, a puros golpes fuertes intentando desencajar la mandíbula de este para que soltara al arquero, notando con tragedia algo que los metería en muchos problema.

Había marcado al otro, casi destrozado el cuello de este por las fuertes mordidas.

Alter estaba recibiendo los rasguños en su espalda por parte de Diarmuid, con fuerza, casi dislocando el brazo de Lancer, se llevo a esos dos descontrolados sobre su hombros, arrasando con unas sillas y mesas que fueron azotadas por su cola, dejando a Proto solo para ayudar a los omegas.

Emiya parecía haberse quedado en shock por la pérdida de sangre, Fionn y Billy se habían quedado temblando en su lugar, el primero con algunos rasguños en sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que pasaba esto de forma tan repentina.

Da vinci llegó bastante tarde junto con supresores inyectables de emergencia, viendo el caos que se había formado.

Tuvieron que cerrar la zona para mantener al resto seguros y no causar una histeria colectiva, habían marcado a un omega, dos estaban con su celo a su flor de piel y tenían a dos alfas demasiado violentos siendo retenidos por un Delta y Nightingale, la cual procedió a colocar de forma violenta algunos supresores de alfa a esos dos, a tal punto que los había noqueado "de forma necesaria", no iba permitir compartimientos así en la enfermería.

El caos se había montando en Chaldea en muy poco tiempo.

....

Caster pudo colocar a Alexander en su cuarto, esperando a que no saliera de ahí, luego de eso, se tuvo que encargar de esa problemática diosa, no importaba ya que hiciera, estaba esparciendo su olor peligroso y sólo le quedaba esperar a que él maestro volviera.

Debía insistir a Arthur otra vez, sabia que la otra no quería acercarse a ese cuarto, lo sabía por las veces que logro huir.

Hablaría con el maestro, no importaba el orgullo de nadie aquí ya, esto se había salido de las manos a todos, y ocultar su género ya no era una opción.

Diría la verdad, pero primero, tenía que salir bien parado de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si esta muy de golpe él capítulo qwq, me costó un poco salir del bloqueo que entre hace poco con esta historia, pero al menos puedo seguir escribiendo uwu
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	20. 20- Esperar al llamado.

  
— Okey... — Ritsuka respiró hondo otra vez, intentando analizar la situación. — Mientras no estaba, ocurrió un accidente donde Lancer reaccionó a el celo de Archer y lo marcó, donde también Diarmuid lastimó un poco a Fionn, que por su celo adelantado se ha vuelto inestable en su olor y lo mismo pasó con Billy — El maestro dijo viendo a Da vinci asentir. — Para agregar además que Emiya ahora mismo esta en estado de shock por esto... ¿Algo más?— Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la cantidad de caos se había formado mientras recolectaba algunas gemas para sus sirvientes nuevos. 

— El rey Gilgamesh dejó una constancia de acoso por parte de Ishtar y exige hablar contigo en privado, lo mismo pide Ishtar y Cú Chulainn Prototype junto a Alter, que estuvieron presentes en el accidente, Alter ayudo mucho llevándose a esos dos — Da vinci explicó viendo al chico respirar agotado al ver todo el caos que se había formado.

— Tendré que ver al rey Gilgamesh primero entonces — Suspiro. — ¿Qué haremos con lo que paso?, todos van a estar muy asustados por lo de Emiya — En especial los omegas que de seguro debieron enterarse ya del accidente.

— Tengo planeado explicarles el nuevo procedimiento de seguridad que se llevara en Chaldea de ahora en adelante, se va implantar collares de material resistente para los omegas, y para esto voy a necesitar que todos estos se presentan a enfermería para hacerles pruebas, se ha descubierto que algunos betas realmente ha estado mintiendo de su género, por lo que tendremos que hacer un examen minucioso y luego colocar estos collares que también serán puestos a prueba — Da Vinci explicó todo esto con una sonrisa, esperando a que el maestro entendiera, se le veía emocionada pese a la situación, probar una de sus nuevas invenciones era motivo de alegría.

— Ya veo... Te lo dejo a cargo entonces... Por cierto, ¿Proto esta bien?, si él estaba ahí también... — Ya se esperaba a un berseker con cola molesto en la enfermería esperando a que el menor lo controlaran respecto a un celo adelantado.

— Misteriosamente no reaccionó, por algo también necesito hacer exámenes a todos los alfas, se descubrió que nuestro prototipo de Cú tiene ya una semana de retraso en su celo, y eso solo puede significar una cosa — La chica sonrió demasiado feliz al pensar lo que podría ser. — Voy a empezar mi nueva investigación sobre si es posible que un sirviente pueda concebir realmente jeje —.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Ritsuka no podía creer que todo esto había sucedido en menos de unas horas, aunque lo del omega posiblemente embarazado no era algo malo, igual estaba preocupado, ¿¡Como era posible que eso pasara en primer lugar!?.

Ni siquiera sabia si este debía estar enterado y esperaba a que no fuera así o habría sangre derramada para ver quien había logrado el milagro de embarazar a un sirviente omega.

Muchas cosas tendría que hacer el maestro hoy.

...

— Y eso fue lo que paso — La Merlín del universo prototipo le explicó a su rey lo sucedido en la cafetería, que él accidente se descubrió por toda Chaldea.

Arthur no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un omega marcado a la fuerza, dos inestables en olor y dos alfas que habían perdido el control de forma abrupta. Por un momento se preocupó por Gilgamesh.

Pero no por su versión arquera, si no por la Caster, Merlín le había comentando que había estado presente en el accidente pero que había salido ileso, eso calmó un poco a Arthur mientras pensaba en como pudo haber sucedido eso.

— Por cierto mi rey, ¿fue una buena mañana la que tuvo hoy? — La maga preguntó. — Hace poco vi a Gilgamesh Archer salir de la lavandería, parece que su celo se ha controlado bastante rápido, de seguro debió encontrar supresores —.

— Si... Quizás fue eso — La verdad, es que Arthur le había dejado una marca temporal, la cual había provocado la ira del rey, quien no dudo en dejarlo plantado apenas despertó. Sus dientes se habían clavado de forma desesperada en uno de sus hombros deseosos de la carne del otro, apretando la mandíbula alrededor de la zona y escuchar los gemidos complacidos del otro en pleno éxtasis, había sido lo más gratificante, claro, el golpe que le llegó después del alivio, fue aun más doloroso que un rechazo directo.

—... ¿Aun quiere seguir insistiendo con él? — Merlín preguntó.

— Sinceramente, quiero darme un descanso serio sobre esto, tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos — El rey aclaró mientras suspiraba agotado.

Pensar en Gilgamesh lo cansaba, en Archer era algo triste, su amor pasaba por una montaña rusa de dudas, queriendo protegerlo y comprenderlo, pero este era tan cambiante que ni el se entendía.  
La versión prototipo era alguien similar, pero claro en sus ideas de no aceptar ni un intento de cortejo sobre el, ya que tenía un compañero.

Los dos omegas que le atrajo de forma directa al pozo de las dudas, teniendo compañero y aun así uno de ellos permitía que se acercaba y complaciera de forma carnal, instándolo a que se forzara por su atención y ver si era merecedor de tener un poco más de su cuerpo...  
Arthur entendió más rápido de lo esperado que estaba siendo usado por el repentino capricho de Archer en querer tenerlo para un rato de diversión.

Caster Gilgamesh... Él era raro, no tenía compañero y no forzaba su cuerpo a amar a alguien, Arthur tenía algo de desconfianza en entrar en su campo de visión, sentía que su corazón podría ser rechazado de igual forma por alguien que había elegido superar el duelo de la perdida teniendo de vez en cuando un compañero temporal que al decidir dejarlo, aceptara este sin problemas, incluso si necesitaba ayuda urgente, Caster respetaba la decisión de Merlín.

Eso lo hacía ganar un poco de confianza, al igual que su forma de ser tan diferente a Gilgamesh Archer, opuestas pero iguales casi, era una versión que de seguro podría estar con él y tenerlo de compañero.

¿Pero realmente quería eso?.

No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo con Archer, pero tampoco se quería atrever con Caster.

¿Y si realmente esto era un capricho?.  
Su corazon se encendía al pensar en Gilgamesh en general, pero no se colocaba de acuerdo a cual.

No quería ser usado, mas deseaba ser amado.

¿Qué lo limitaba de avanzar?.

— ¿Esta esperando a que alguien lo llame mi señor? — Merlín preguntó curiosa al ver a Arthur despertar de su trance.

Arthur comprendió un poco, los omegas podían usar esa voz tan dulce para llamar a un alfa a ayudarlos, necesitarlos a su lado, ni uno de los dos Gilgamesh en Chaldea parecía tener intensión de aceptarse como omega.

Pero el rey de Camelot despejó un poco los fantasmas de las dudas.

Quería que Gilgamesh lo llamará, como omega, compañía, que necesitará de el no por que lo fue a buscar.  
Necesitaba escuchar esa aceptación del otro hacía el.

Si eso pasaba, quizás ese era el indicado al cual mordería sin dudar.

Y no importara quien se colocara al frente de el, lo tendría de todas formas.  
Motivaciones para luchar, eso le faltaba a Arthur en estos momentos.

Mas llegarían, en algún momento, mucho antes de lo que el mismo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos de apoco saliendo del caos del otro capítulo qwq, disculpas de antemano si últimamente han estado un poco cortos estos.


	21. 21- Tiempo límite superado.

— No se como sentirme respecto a esto — El maestro estaba con el rey Gilgamesh, la versión más madura para ser específicos, sentados a unos buenos metros del contrario hablando de forma privada en el cuarto del chico, un día después del accidente. — Lo de Ishtar, ya he decidido en quemarla, arqueros tengo y no puedo permitir ese comportamiento peligroso aquí, más sabiendo que su olor fue lo que provocó todo... Le dije que tomara sus supresores — De todas formas no había desarrollado un gran vínculo con la otra, además de no tener sus materiales para subirla más de nivel, ya estaba metida en problemas, aunque hablaría con ella luego, perder a una ayuda para la humanidad, sería más trabajo para el resto.

— Me alegra que seas inteligente, mestizo, no puedo interferir en tus decisiones...pero espero a que entiendas lo otro que te pido — El Caster no podía obligar al chico a quemar a Ishtar si lograba encontrar un acuerdo hacía su actitud. Mientras no buscara acosarlo otra vez y empezará a tener responsabilidad por su olor, quizás podría ser tolerante otra vez.

—... Tienen que empezar a usar collares, y ser cambiados de cuarto, es lo más seguro para ustedes tres — El maestro suspiró agotado, tantos problemas en un día. — Podrían meterse en problemas si siguen jugando contra su propia suerte, lo siento, pero no puedo considerar el trato de callarme y pasar el secreto bajo la alfombra — Fujimaru estaba decidido a no aceptar hacer la vista gorda sobre el secreto de los reyes sumerios. — Eso si, pueden decirme si los molestan, estoy consiente que no tienen... Buenas amistades con el resto — Tendría que estar al tanto en que sus sirvientes no acosaran al rey, aunque este fuera odiado por varios.

Debía asegurarle que estaría bien, era importante en el trabajo de salvar la humanidad, a pesar de ser algo irritable. A parte, ya había gastado sus griales en los dos rubios.

—... Mira por mi no hay problema, he pasado más tiempo que Archer aquí, ya me acostumbre a que me traten de forma desagradable por su compartiendo en ciertas guerras que estuvo presente, puedo aguantar que me molesten un poco al descubrir que soy un omega, aun así, quiero que sepas que deben seguir respetando nuestra posición — Se cruzó de brazos, suspirando algo agotado. — Pero Archer... De seguro explotara en ira si alguien se ríe de él, sabes como es y hemos vivido demasiado tiempo con esta mentira como para obligarlo a que lo acepte de forma inmediata —.

— Lo comprendo... Pero no pueden seguir ocultando esto, reitero, el cambio va sí o sí... Espero que no venga a matarme jeje... — Río nervioso al pensar que el arquero podría arremeter contra el.

— Tranquilo... Necesitaré que te mantengas alejado unos días mientras hacemos el cambio y que evites hablarle, de seguro te va a odiar un rato... Pero no creo que te mate — Le aseguró, dando seguridad al chico, le dio una palmada en su hombro y espero animarlo. — Por cierto, nuestra versión menor también es un omega, espero que haya un filtro especial para el... La moral de algunos sirvientes me preocupa—.

— Oh claro, creo que tendré que elegir un cuarto especial para cada uno — El vecino que les tocará a cada rey, podría inferir en su actitud en aceptar ser degradados de habitación.  
Aunque todas estas fueran exactamente iguales, bajar a el rey de "categoría" de seguro no sería grato ni para él paciente Caster que tenía al frente.

— Hablaré con Archer para tenerlo informado, alejate de los cuartos cercanos desde hoy, de seguro querrá desquitarse con lo que tenga cerca si es que no peleamos entre nosotros... Otra vez — Ya veía que usaría alguna pared para desquitarse, si es que no terminaba chocando con alguien para matarlo en su arranque de ira, cual pataleta de un niño, realmente no entendia como pudo ser así cuando era joven.

Ya esperaba verlo gritar a los cuatro vientos que no iba a permitir esto.

Pero apenas la alfas se enteraran, tendría que mudarse, o las molestias aumentarían aun más.

De paso tendría que ir donde Arthur, dudaba que Archer le informara que ya no tendría el mismo cuarto y el al menos, agradecía que el rey hubiera ayudado a su versión más irritante.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

  
...

  
— Bueno, esta es la situación... tendremos que usar los collares que nos proporcione Chaldea para cuidar nuestros cuellos. Propongo la idea que guardemos la llave en alguna bodega, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de diariamente que estas se pierdan — Caster hablaba sentado en un montón de almohadas con sus otras dos versiones, las cuales tenían cara de estar teniendo todas las emociones posibles del espectro de la ira y la vergüenza. — Serán vistosos lamentablemente, ya me dieron un avance del diseño, Pero el color es lo de menos, su resistencia se esta colocando a prueba con Bersekers y hasta el momento, solo Heracles a logrado rasgar uno —.

—...— Archer le estaba temblando una ceja, con una cara neutra mientras sus venas se iban marcando en el cuello y frente, si ira se iba manifestando lentamente por su cuerpo y Caster ya se había preparado para confrontar al menor.

— ¿Son de colores?, ¿puedo elegir el mío? — El menor de los dos preguntó, ya había aceptado la degradación, no quería vivir oculto y temiendo que su olor volviera a alguien inocente en un monstruo. La noticia de Lancer le había caído como agua fría, debía admitir que ya no podía confiar de la misma manera en el resto de sirvientes como antes. Estaba temeroso de su alrededor, quería al menos tener su cuello seguro ahora, nada más, luego vería sus miedos propios.

— Si, rojos... Al menos nos combinaría — Bromeó esperando a que el tema bajara de peso, pero ahora mismo ni el se había sentido tranquilo con sus propias palabras. —... Sinceramente, son horribles, pero útiles —.

— Nos marcaran como ganado — Archer habló al fin, casi apretando los dientes. — Me opongo, no puedo permitir que ese mestizo tenga el derecho de marcar nuestro segundo género para que esos infelices se rían de nosotros... ¡Querrían buscarnos cuando estemos en celo, me niego a esta mierda! — El otro casi echaba humo por la boca de lo enojado que estaba. Se levanto de forma abrupta empezando a caminar por el cuarto, lanzando maldiciones.

Las otras dos versiones simplemente estaban callados, tampoco querían ser obligados de esa forma, pero era aceptarlo ahora o en el peor de las situaciones, tendrían que aprender que debían ser protegidos a las malas.

Archer no había experimentado el miedo denigrante de ser atacado por un alfa que solo quería morder el cuello pálido de un omega temeroso de su propio olor, por que si, el cuello de Archer apenas recordaba la mordida de Enkidu ya.

Y el arquero dorado ni cuenta se había dado que su olor ya estaba a punto de ser percibido no solo por Arthur, el cual no había visto desde ayer que lo golpeó por morder su clavícula.

Los tres eran fuertes, pero también débiles, aunque lucharán contra sus propias ideologías, podrían ser desarmados por alguien que había sido beneficiado de forma biológica desde su nacimiento, y eso lo sabían, por algo debían basar sus ataques en métodos estadísticos, mas Archer solo usaba su beneficio de poder en lanzar sus tesoros sin reparo. Podría ser fácilmente intimidado por el olor o grito de un alfa, aunque esto aun no se había dado.

  
No había mucho que hacer, era aceptarlo o bien esperar a ser atacados para aprender a las malas, y ya dos de ellos habían aprendido de esa trágica forma.

...

Archer claramente hizo una rabieta, sin usar sus tesoros claramente, no los usaría en algo que no debía ser discutido, pero si acabó golpeando a Caster por decirle la verdad al maestro.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa!— Decía mientras amenazaba con usar sus cadenas contra Caster pero apenas abrió sus portales, sus otras dos alternos tambien lo hicieron, el que disparaba primero, claramente mataría al otro.

Aunque ahora el menor y el mayor lo tenían de objetivo.  
Destruirían ese cuarto antes de dejarlo a las malas.

Luego de estar dos minutos viendo quien disparaba primero, Archer optó por los puños, única forma donde podía ganarle a los dos, aunque era una forma bastante patética de demostrar su ira, estaba enojado y sus nudillos demostraron cuando se estrellaron en la cara de Caster.

—... Nuestros hijos peleaban así, ¿sabes?— Dijo el Caster mientras intentaba verse firme frente al otro, pero debía admitir que si tenía fuerza en los puños, que envidia la juventud.

— ¡No metas a los niños en esto, ni se como peleaban, nunca los vi!— Archer solo aumentaba la ira que tenía, recibiendo un golpe suave en su hombro por parte del mayor, el cual pensó que debió al menos lograr alejar el otro. Realmente la resistencia y fuerza del contrario se notaba.

— ¡Si aceptas comportarte como un adulto podríamos hablar de ellos!, ¿¡Sabes!?, ¡es jodidamente obvio que tú ya estas harto igual que yo! — Decía, era inevitable no gritar teniendo a su versión joven gritando también, era como pelear con un reflejo.

Fue una larga riña violenta de dos omegas insultándose y recibiendo golpes del contrarió mientras su versión menor negaba con la cabeza a ver ya dos leones viejos comportarse como niños. Llego un punto en que los golpes dolían más que las palabras, mas Archer claramente ganó la batalla campal física luego de escuchar un "detente" por parte del otro al ya no poder seguir el ritmo.

Golpear un anciano no calmaría la ira de Archer Gilgamesh, iría a una simulación luego matar mestizos y gritar improperios contra los lanceros que hoy estaban entrenando.

Lo harían añicos, pero realmente necesitaba desquitarse.

  
— ¡No era necesario toda esta mierda, si no fueras tan débil de mente hubiéramos podido seguir ocultos! — Gritaba el más joven, ya preparado para dedicarle sus mejores insultos al perro, que de seguro debía estar desquitando su rabia contra si mismo por lo que había hecho, perfecto para el arquero que necesitaba alguien enojado para no controlarse.

— ¿¡Te gusta vivir así!?, ¡ni siquiera podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin medicación por que si no, todo esto se va a la mierda!, ¡tuve que tomar pastillas que no eran mías para evitar caer en problemas...!— Movió la cabeza en negación. — Ya ni olor tengo, Da vinci me hará un examen mañana, ¡Y tu también vendrás conmigo!...—.

— ¡Me niego!— Ambos rubios atinaron a agarrarse del cuello, uno para ahorcarlo, otro para detener que siguiera apretando su tráquea, Archer apretó los dientes, viendo a su contraparte. — ¡No se como es posible que acabe así!—.

— ¡A-aun eres un niño, inmaduro y creyendo que todo estará bien si tenemos a Enkidu de nuestro lado!, ¡Pero... Te diré... Que eso no será para siempre!— El caster se fue ahogando por la presión, apretando sus dedos alrededor del cuello, notando la mordida ajena que tenía, sintiendo una rabia nacer de su corazón.

Enkidu había marcado su cuello con tanto pesar como para permitirse una mordida de alguien más en su cuerpo, ¡el otro era un imbécil sin idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo por su calentura con el rey de Camelot!.

  
— Ustedes dos ahora mismo se ven como los perros de afuera — El menor habló viendo a los dos "adultos" terminando en el suelo ahorcándose mutuamente hasta que Caster quedo algo morado y Archer ya estaba empezando a toser. Claramente aun diciéndose insultos mutuos. — ¡Miren lo patéticos que estamos siendo!, ¡Tenemos que ocultar nuestros segundo género cuando ellos son los que deben respetar nuestra posición!— Alexander le había dicho que el problema no era suyo, no debían vivir escondidos siempre, tenían que buscar que los respetaran.

Alfa u omega, ellos eran reyes y debían tener un mínimo respeto por ellos.

— Da igual que usemos o nos digan, nosotros somos mejores después de todo, sus pobres cabezas no les cabe que seamos más fuerte a pesar de ser omegas, y ahora solo estamos demostrando el miedo a algo que ni siquiera hemos vivido aun... — Fue todo lo que le dijo al menor al ver que sus dos versiones habían terminado por casi matarse. Negando con la cabeza al ver a su alterno mayor mirarlo con odio a los dos, realmente no entendia con palabras de él mismo.

— E-l niño... Tiene razón — Caster habló luego de tener que alejarse de Archer para evitar ser ahorcado de nuevo.

—... No me hablen, los odio a los dos... A todos — El joven como siempre ya se había cerrado a la conversa, levantando su cuerpo para mover un poco su cuello, iba a salir del cuarto, no quería seguir hablando o usaría a Ea contra él.

— Somos fuertes, a pesar de ser omegas si buscan burlarse, hay que recordarles su lugar de mestizos — Caster parecía buscar que su yo más joven volviera a sus cabales. — Deja de comportarte como un niño, solo haces que ellos terminen teniendo razón hacía nosotros, no somos omegas asustadizos como piensan... —.

Sería una charla larga de gritos y golpes, pero podrían convencer al arquero dorado problemático de vivir tranquilo como un omega en Chaldea y seguir comportándose como el bastardo que era.

Nada cambiaría, solo tendrían un vistoso collar en el cuello que les daría protección.

Al menos después unas palabras más del Caster, el arquero había terminado por volver a su cama, aplastando al niño en el proceso, dormiría enojado mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus dos versiones quejándose de su actuar, como las molestias que eran.

  
Ni a Caster o Archer se les paso por la cabeza sus antiguo y actual ayudante de celo, ellos no importaban ahora, a pesar de la ayuda de Merlín y Arthur, aceptar vivir como lo que eran quitaría la razón por la cual habían recurrido a ellos en primer lugar.

Caster Gilgamesh ya le había dado las gracias a Merlín a pesar de todo.

Mientras que Archer Gilgamesh... Sólo iría donde Arthur para decirle que ya no sería necesario que lo ayudara, aunque primero debía terminar de convencerse a si mismo de como serían sus días de ahora en adelante, hasta que Enkidu fuera invocado.

Cuando eso pasara, Archer podría vivir tranquilo con su compañero, ya mentalizado como omega y sin darle más ilusiones al rey de Camelot.

El cual ya había experimentado el sabor de la derrota por segunda vez, aún esperando si podía cambiar los resultados... Solo había que ser pacientes.

Muy pacientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar, estaba acumulando capítulos para actualizar mis tres historias juntas qwq.  
> ¿Qué piensan de la historia?, me gustaría saber su opinión uwu.


	22. 22- Desahogo.

En un cuarto de Chaldea, tres versiones de un mismo sirviente, hablaban seriamente.

— Ya no tienes mejores opciones que esas, lo mordiste, hora de acerté cargo — El Caster fumador le hablaba a su versión lancera en el cuarto de este, los dos fumando mientras que el más joven se ahogaba en su culpa.  
No importara cuanto se disculpara o desquitará su furia hacía el en las simulaciones.

Lo que le había hecho a Emiya no tenía nombre, y para su mala suerte o fortuna, no había recibido castigo más que una advertencia.  
Incluso le habían dicho que podía dormir con el arquero de rojo, al ser compañeros ya se les permitía el lujo de compartir cuarto.

Pero ya a tres días del accidente, Cú Chulainn no era capaz de darle la cara al omega luego de disculparse copiosamente, prometiendo cuidarlo a pesar de todo.

Emiya le pidió tiempo y el lo aceptó, de todas formas la culpa había sido suya por lastimarlo, mínimo debía respetar sus decisiones.

— Al menos no te colocaron bozal otra vez — La versión menor de los dos estaba sentando a unos metros, evitando el humo del cigarrillo, por una extraña razón, se sentía ahogado cuando estaba cerca de este, su olor ya no era capaz de cubrirlo. — Dale tiempo, de seguro debe estar pensando en que hacer ahora, duda que te rechace —.

— No puede rechazar si ya lo mordí... — El lancer mayor habló al fin, liberando una bocanada de humo viendo al techo de forma culpable, ya no sabría si Emiya estaba con él de forma sincera o por obligación. — Me siento terrible —.

— Ah, tranquilo, luego de las dos semanas ya se pasa — Dijo el Caster. — Al menos no tienes que sentirte así toda tu vida, ve el lado positivo, ¡al fin tienes pareja!, mira que los milagros no pasan seguido — Fumando, vió al menor de todos hacer mala cara por lo dicho. — ¿Qué?, si es verdad — Se levantó de hombros algo desinteresado.

— Niño, ¿por que éstas tan lejos?— Lancer le preguntó, pensando que lo odiaba, era un omega también y sinceramente ahora mismo un abrazo de uno lo aliviaría bastante, el olor de un omega no solo excitaba a un alfa, también podia darle algo de calma y el olor de Proto lo lograba, al ser literalmente un olor familiar suyo.

— No me he sentido muy bien últimamente y prefiero alejarme de ustedes, par de chimeneas — Le preocupaba la cantidad de cajetillas que se habían acabado esos dos. 

— Claro, ahora lo dices cuando eras tú quien se terminaba dos cajas diarias — Claramente los tres tenían problemas con el cigarrillo.  
Excepto la cuarta versión, Alter, el cual estaba siendo usado en estos momentos para probar la resistencia de los futuros collares. Que ya habían lanzado prototipos de estos, el menor de ellos ahora mismo tenía uno puesto, se veía gracioso con un collar tan vistoso.

— ¿Te duele algo?, ¿tu celo al fin llegara?— El lancero mayor preguntó mientras intentaba ganarle el último cigarro a Caster.

— No, hoy no parece que va a llegar, ya es la segunda semana de atraso, creo que me enferme... — Dijo algo asustado rascando su cuello, el collar picaba y no hablar que se sentía como un perro con correa nueva, ya se había ganado un comentario molesto por parte de uno que otro sirviente.

— Con lo que comes a diario, no me extrañaría — El Caster comentó sacando otra cajetilla de sus ropas, la tercera del día, había que aprovechar que el lancero estaba algo desanimado para poder fumar tranquilo sin que Alter le estuviera molestando por su adicción poco sana.

Aunque los dos preferían el olor del cigarrillo que el aroma a vinagre que el Berseker tenía, al menos el hedor que el más viejo lograba ganar por su adicción, le permitía pasar más tiempo con el otro sin tener que aplicar algo de ungüento en su nariz, no importaba cuanta atracción hubiera entre ellos, ese olor tiraba atrás a cualquiera.

— Pero si comemos lo mismo —.

— Eso es cierto —.

Los dos lanceros miraron el mayor algo confundidos.

— Niño, sabes a lo que me refiero, últimamente Alter a preferido estar contigo que conmigo estos días — El menor por fin comprendió a que se refiera el otro, negando con la cabeza.

— Hace dos semanas que no tengo algo con el —.

— ¿Hablamos de sexo?, por que si es así, se largan de mi cuarto, no quiero hablar de lo que hacen en la cama, joder — El lancero mayor se sintió incomodó ahora. Aun sabiendo que tenía un compañero, no quería saber que hacían esos tres.

— Aguafiestas — Caster lo molestó un poco al ver que se estaba enojando por algo tan mínimo. 

El menor de los tres decidió retirarse al ver a esos dos empezar a molestarse mutuamente, acabaría en golpes y con Caster esperando a que lo compensaran por haber sido golpeado sin poder defenderse. Era normal en los alfas tratarse así, el a veces le seguía el juego, pero honestamente, se sentía pésimo en estos momentos para participar.

El olor a cigarrillo lo había dejado un mal sabor de boca, al igual que dolor de vientre, quizás si se había enfermado por algo que había ingerido antes, la pregunta era cual habría sido, los sirvientes no necesitaban comer por lo que era anormal que uno se enfermara por ingerir algo.  
Tampoco quería ser abierto a la mitad por Nightingale para ver que le sucedía en su interior. 

Suspiró, iría a buscar a su alterno Berseker, quizás podrían comer algo juntos a pesar del asco que estaba sintiendo por el humo que había aspirado hace unos minutos.

...

Cuando iba de camino hacía donde debía estar Alter, donde Da vincix, algo interrumpió su camino, específicamente su amigo, Arthur, el cual lo había interceptado en los pasillos. Se veía angustiado, lo notaba en su cara.

— Perdón si te estoy molestando... Solo quería ver si tienes unos minutos para hablar, no te encontré en tu cuarto... — El rey, como siempre, tan educado pidiendo minutos para hablar con el, no importaba quien fuera, aunque Arash y el lancero fueran amigos de hace tiempo, Arthur seguía tratando con respeto a los dos cuando quería desahogarse.

— ¿Te pasó algo?, pensé que estabas ocupado con el rubio tóxico — Arthur curvo su ceño en angustia, al parecer, había dado con el tema de la conversación sin querer.

Era de esperar, el rey de Camelot al fin se había dado cuenta que su amor platónico parecía ser más cruel de lo que esperaba.

— Efectivamente, estaba — El Saber suspiró con pesar. — Tengo tantas cosas que decir al respecto, y se que eres el único que podría darme una opinión sincera de mis dudas — El lancero menor vió que su amigo apenas podia mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya parecía a como era antes que se acercaran más a Ayaka.   
¿Habría recaído en la terrible sensación de sentirse perdido como sirviente?.

Así parecía y Proto estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, aunque fuera solo escuchando, sabía que eso le bastaba a Arthur para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Quizás ni uno de los dos era buena en las relaciones, pero al menos podía darle una opinión sincera, tenía problemas con un omega y que mejor tratar con eso que preguntarle a alguien de mismo género.  
Una charla larga y posiblemente angustiosa vendría en un rato, y justo el lancero no estaba en todos sus sentidos, aun parecía tener algo dentro de el que le decía que necesitaba un descanso.

Mas Proto ignoró el llamado de atención.

— Bueno, si vamos hablar, que sea en privado, no pienso tenerte de llorón aquí — Fue sincero, sabía que el Saber prefería tratar con temas sensibles en secreto.

— Bueno... — Deberían ir a su cuarto, esperaba que la charla lo ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos.   
Realmente necesitaba un guía y su Merlín o el otro Merlín solo le daban una respuesta...  
Penas de amor no correspondido, junto al no estar con el destinado correcto.  
Aun no le quería creer a los dos magos, no por el momento...

O más bien, se negaba a aceptar que tenían razón.

  
...

  
— ¡Agh esto pica!— Archer Gilgamesh estaba en el cuarto de su versión Caster, les habían dado sus collares luego de pasar los exámenes y si, fue esperable la sorpresa de Da vinci al ver que el rey de héroes era un omega. — ¡Es áspero, maldición!— Estaba como como un niño rascando su cuello fuertemente intentando desgarrar el collar, mas este era resistencia a las garras de cualquier alfa que no fuera un berseker.

  
Pronto la noticia de que ellos eran omegas, sería esparcida como el fuego mismo, cosa que tenía aterrados a los dos rubios.  
Aunque ya no había mucho que hacer, mañana serían cambiado de cuartos y solo quedaba acatar. A pesar de que habían pedido que fuera en la noche esto, no quitaba el hecho que tenían que ser cambiados de cuarto por su "pequeña" mentira.

Aunque el arquero casi degolló al maestro cuando vino a decirle la noticia del cambio, nada más hizo al estar en una posición poco razonable, a parte que el chiquillo solo quería ayudarlos.

Ahora podrían estar tranquilo en sus cuarto, recibirían supresores especiales y podrían tener unos días de descanso cuando sus celos llegarán.  
¿Como no iban a estar felices con eso?, pero no, ni un rey estaba contento con todas las regalías que tenía aceptar ser un omega público.

Al menos su versión más joven de los dos estaba felizmente acomodado al tener el apoyo constante de Alexander en su aceptación y de pasó, ayudarlo a colocarse el collar rojo chillón.   
Al ser más pequeño, quizás le era fácil cambiar su rutina de forma repentina.

Pero Archer y Caster no, ya parecían dos leones mojados en estrés intentando cubrir el incómodo collar, junto al hecho que estaban más deprimidos que antes por el creciente miedo del "¿qué dirán?".  
Podrían superarlo con kilos de orgullo y ego, junto alguna amenaza de usar la fuerza para evitar que pasen sobre ellos.  
Mas no evitaba que eso dejara de doler, ya no tenían a un compañero de apoyo para superar el cambio.

Ni uno de los dos tampoco buscaría a alguien para eso, se sentían no merecedores de tener uno luego de la situación aislada de los dos.

Merlín ignoraba a Caster y Gilgamesh Archer había espantado a Arthur luego de negarse a seguir aceptando este en su cama.

Estaban solos y complicados, pero seguían callados por ser incapaces de decir que necesitaban ayuda urgente.

Simplemente ni uno de los dos sentía que hubiera alguien allá fuera que quisiera ayudarlos ahora.  
Habían conseguido aislarse después de todo, y no estaban felices con eso.

— Te estas lastimando — Caster le dijo al menor al ver que ya tenía rasguños marcador en su cuello, debía admitir que a el también le picaba usar el collar.

— ¡¿Y?!, ¡Esta mierda es horrible!— Archer empezó a tirar del collar pegado al cuello, sin poder quitárselo. Se empezó a sentir ahogado, como si le estuvieran apretando el cuello con unas manos, junto a la sensación de lastimar su marca.

Luego de un rato de intentar arrancarse el collar, todo esto siendo visto por Caster, quien sentía pena por su versión más joven. El arquero término en su cama, abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas, quedándose en silencio, para finalmente empezar a llorar, estaba tan preocupado por dentro, que solo la molestia del collar hacia que todos sus problemas salieran de golpe.

Más patéticos no se podían sentir.

Caster solo se quedó mirando este por un rato, para luego pasar a acariciar los cabellos del menor con suavidad, como si se tratara de uno de sus hijos.  
Estuvo a punto de llorar también cuando recordó a los dulces niños que no pudo cargar o cuidar en su momento por no haberse aceptado antes.

Había tantas cosas que tenían que empezar a acostumbrarse, que solo quedaba soltar las lágrimas ahora y no después.ñ, que luego tiempo no habría para eso.

Por algún momento, los dos necesitaron desahogarse, solo por unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a la fachada que debía ser más pulida que antes, sería un día largo para los dos.

Y eso que recién había empezando la semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la demora, estaba juntando algunos capítulos para actualizar de forma masiva qwq.  
> Espero que hayan gustado del cap.  
> Nos leemos luego <3.


	23. 23- La verdad siempre duele.

Arthur estaba con su amigo lancero, en su cuarto, viendo a este darle un puesto en su cama para que se sentara, no era la primera vez que hablaban en la privacidad en uno de los cuartos del otro. No era incómodo para ni uno de los dos, aunque el fuera un alfa y el lancero un omega, ni uno de ellos sentía atracción por el olor del contrario.

Aunque ahora mismo Proto olía a la nada misma, ¿estaría enfermo?, se sentía un poco culpable de tener que obligar a su amigo a ayudarlo estando indispuesto.

— Y... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Preguntó el otro mientras buscaba bajo de sus almohadas lo que parecía ser unos dulces, otra vez debió conseguir hacer un trato con Boudica para llevarse algo extra a su cuarto, ahora que Emiya no estaba en la cocina, el contrabando de alimentos era muchísimo más sencillo.

— Estoy confundido con lo que siento por Gilgamesh... Me acaba de rechazar luego de ayudarlo, intento comprender que es lo que le pasa, si me quiere cerca o no, o si puedo siquiera permitirme avanzar más o... —.

— Bueno, bueno, ve por puntos que tampoco puedo entender medio monólogo de tus problemas con esa rubia — Detuvo al rey, no podía ayudarlo si le daba un extenso diálogo donde se perdería a la mitad de este. — Empezemos por lo primero, estas confundido, Bien... ¿Entiendes que Gilgamesh esta marcado?—.

— Lo se pero... Se sabe que su marca desaparecerá... — Explicó mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños dulces que Proto le ofrecía. A decir verdad le estaba entrando una necesidad de comer, llorar y dormir todo en un lapso corto para poder pensar mejor lo que había pasado o hecho.

— Si... ¿Pero vas a esperar a que eso pase?, sabes que su compañero podría volver... — Dijo esperando a que entendiera su punto. — Estas gastando tiempo en alguien que apenas aprecia tu existencia, ¿por que no lo intentas con el Caster Gilgamesh?, se nota que esta bastante solo últimamente —.

— Me ataca un peso moral pensar en él como alguien más... Estuvo con Merlín antes y... Yo no comprendo muchas cosas en lo que ha cambiado — Respondió mientras miraba a su amigo. 

— Es Gilgamesh, pero más maduro y menos problemático que Archer, ¿O acaso te gusta la personalidad de Archer?, si es así, quiero decirte que eres un masoquista — ¿Quien era capaz de soportar al arquero dorado?, solo Arthur y el compañero de Gilgamesh podría tenerle algo de cariño. — Caster no deja de ser Gilgamesh, es algo... Preocupante que prefieras a alguien que intento matar a una de tus versiones femeninas solo por no ser su esposa —.

— Es que Caster... Es... ¿Muy tranquilo para mi gusto?— El otro parecía siempre agotado y además de ya tener una clara sumisión a la vida, aquel sabio que lo vio todo, podría ser una buena opción de compañero, mantenía el hecho de ser atractivo físicamente y tener un poco de esa personalidad picante del rey de héroes, pero lo hacia sentir que.. Algo faltaba para caer derretido en sus brazos, a pesar de que sentía más fuerte su olor que el de Archer, no se sentía igual con los dos Gilgamesh.

Eran muy diferentes.

— Si, eres masoquista — Proto declaró viendo a su amigo con gracia. — Pero ahora realmente estas cavando hacia arriba, amigo, no vas a conseguir nada con Archer si este apenas te acepta, y menos lo hara si su compañero vuelve — Para el, sentía que Arthur tenía dos opciones, rendirse e intentar con Caster Gilgamesh que al menos conseguiría algo más o simplemente resignarse a quedarse solo, pudo aguantar algo de tiempo asi antes de caer a los pies de Archer, ¿por que no volver al perfil bajo y disfrutar de una sana temporada como soltero?.

— ¿Y dejarías a tu pareja si tu compañero es invocado?, para mi, intentarlo con Archer podría terminar en solo su decisión de aceptarme — Pronto notó que su amigo se había callado de repente, viendo hacía donde estaba... Había dicho algo complejo para el otro.

— S-si mi Ferdiad es invocado yo... No sería capaz de dejar a Alter, para que sepas... Aunque no seamos compañeros, Yo mate a Ferdiad a pesar de ser mi destinado, nunca más podremos ser compañeros, yo corte mi vinculo con el — Dijo sintiendo bastante dolor en el vientre, la angustia se le notaba en la cara. — Aunque hubiéramos tenido un bebé, n-o podría volver con el, no después de lo que hice... No merezco su perdón, y quieres que sepas que Alter y yo estamos totalmente de acuerdo que nuestros compañeros murieron hace mucho, jamás nos vamos a emparejar otra vez — El lancero finalizo dejando en claro su posición.

— ¿Y por que yo no puedo elegir el mismo camino?... Quizás Gilgamesh si me llega aceptar, aunque su compañero sea invocado, podríamos estar juntos — Dijo, su amigo estaba decidido a estar con la pareja que había hecho en Chaldea, ¿Por que no hacer lo mismos el?.

— Es un caso muy destino, Arthur... Gilgamesh se quedara sin compañero, pero tu te enamoraste justo de la versión que aun tiene en su corazón a este, alguien que no puede pensar la idea de superar la perdida y reemplazar esta sin más — El lancero le explicaba a su amigo que no era tan sencillo como parecía. — Yo morí con pensar por lo de Ferdiad, sabiendo que quizás nunca me podría emparejar otra vez en otra vida... Y así fue, Alter no me puede marcar... Deberías pensar que Archer no quiere simplemente estar contigo, superalo — Insistió.

—... Pero yo si quiero estar con él —.

— Hazlo entonces, destruye tu corazón en alguien que ni siquiera tomara en cuenta tu esfuerzo —.

— Lo dices demasiado seguro, quizás el podría cambiar —.

— Cambiara, para convertirse en Caster, ¡y ya tienes a la versión sin marca y cambiada aquí!, ¿¡Qué carajos Arthur!?— Se exaltó ante lo cabeza dura que era su amigo, no podía creer que aun no entendia que no tenía oportunidad con el arquero dorado. 

— ¡Lo se pero...!— Estaba teniendo una charla acalorada con el otro, mas no espero que la puerta automática se abriera de forma sorpresiva. 

Los dos sirvientes prototipos vieron de quien se trataba, principalmente por que era raro que alguien buscara a Proto hoy, respecto a que el maestro debía estar arreglando algunos problemas con Da vinci y sus tickets. El lancero prototipo no tenía un seguro en su cuarto, claramente al no estar en celo, no había motivo oara encerrarse.

Era la versión Caster del lancero, quien había ido tras el menor luego de disipar su olor. Claramente no podían dejar sin preguntar que le sucedía al único omega de las cuatro versiones que había del celta. 

— Buenas, ¿Te sientes bien?— El druida ignoro por completo al rubio, no lo iba a echar si el menor quería tener compañía en su malestar. Al menos cumplía en preguntar por su bienestar mientras el alternativo de ellos seguía en las amplias pruebas de los collares para los omegas, era un proceso largo que necesitaba casi todo el día de varios Bersekers.

—... Regular — Confesó el menor, realmente bien no se sentía, pero no iba a preocupar a los dos alfas que tenía al frente.

— Bien, será mejor que descanses entonces — El druida rasco su nuca algo cansado, mejor que el menor tuviera algo de descanso. — ¿Y que hace el rubio aquí? — Ahora preguntó por la existencia de Arthur en ese cuarto, lo mejor era que se fuera al propio y dejara al menor tener un tiempo solo para relajar su cuerpo.

— Le estaba pidiendo un consejo sobre mi pequeño problema con un omega— Respondió el Saber quien se preocupo un poco por su amigo. Caster río un poco ante lo dicho, al parecer le había hecho gracia.

— ¿Un consejo?, pero si el niño apenas sabe a que horas debe comer —.

— ¡Oye!— Proto claramente se molesto por descartar sus posibles e increíble opiniones que podrían ayudar a su amigo. Iba a rebatir contra el cansado druida que simplemente buscaba su seguridad, mas unas repentinas ganas de expulsar su última comida. — U-ugh — Su cuerpo estaba dando gritos fuertes que bien, no se sentía.

— Mira que estas jodido — Caster casi lo regaño por su descuido de igual aceptar a alguien en su lugar de descanso para algo que ni el sabía como predicar. — Ya viste chico, el niño apenas puede tener su comida en su lugar, si quieres consejos de tu problema, ve a pedirle eso a otro —.

— Entiendo que Proto se sienta mal, pero es casi mi único amigo, volveré cuando se sienta mejor entonces— Claramente no queria hacer públicos sus problemas personales con otros sirvientes que no sabían de sus asuntos. Aunque sabia que ese Caster algo debía saber de su problemática, Proto pasaba mucho tiempo con todas sus versiones.

— Ya viejo, son problemas nuestros, la rubia otra vez esta de toxica con él — Caster sabía varias cosas que a veces le comentaba, ya que claramente no sabía aconsejar a Arthur y pedía ayuda, a veces no, realmente Caster le daba su opinión de vez en cuando, a algunas de sus versiones, que habían vivido más que el. 

— Si otra vez ese arquero te esta dando problemas, mejor tratar con alguien similar a él, que buscar opiniones varias de quienes apenas saben de tu situación — El bastón que traía golpeo levemente la armadura del otro. — Deberías aprovechar que hay más versiones de ese problemático, mira que tienes literalmente al más razonable aquí —.

—... Lo tendré en cuenta — Arthur simplemente tomo en cuenta eso, aunque dudaba en ir a ver a Caster... Pero en cierto punto, el druida tenía algo de razón en eso, alguien que podría comprender lo que le pasaba a Gilgamesh, era el mismo Gilgamesh. — Proto espero que te sientas bie...—.

No pudo decir mucho antes que su amigo terminara haciendo su cabeza a un lado para expulsar el desayuno repentinamente. Bueno... Si que estaba mal. Había sido todo tan repentino que el menor apenas sabía por que había sucedido eso.

— Oh amigo, no voy a limpiar eso — El druida vió agotado al menor, sabía que estaba mal. Tenía todas las alertas que se había enfermado, su olor ya no se sentía y tampoco había llegado su celo... Parece que alguien tendría que darle una visita a la enfermería, y para su mala suerte, tendría que llevarlo el.

Un día largo para las versiones del guerrero celta, mientras tanto, Arthur se había quedado sin consejero. Y no iba a ir donde Merlín, esos dos ya se habían hecho amigos y decían casi lo mismo, como si compartieran opinión.

Al parecer, solo quedaba tratar con el rey de héroes.

  
....

Arthur no le costó encontrar a Gilgamesh Caster, literalmente era vecino del lancero, quien había sido llevado por su versión Caster a la enfermería, esperaba que estuviera bien, no tenía cara de saber que le sucedía además, era anormal que un sirviente presentara esos síntomas.

El rey de héroes mayor, estaba configurando el panel para abrir la puerta de su nuevo cuarto, en el sector de los omegas, se iba a mudar dentro de poco y quería evitar desde ya tener visitas indeseables en las mañanas.

—... Sabes que puedo sentir tu presencia, ¿no?— El Caster no se había movido de su lugar, mas sintió a el rey de caballeros mirarlo desde una distancia razonable. — Acosarme ya esta prohibido, por si te lo preguntas —.

— L-lo siento, no esperaba a que te dieras cuenta tan rápido — Arthur se disculpó apenas fue descubierto pensando en si ir a preguntarle al otro o bien pasar de largo, se había quedado revisando sus pensamientos antes de siquiera darse cuenta que estaba mirando a Caster. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?— Preguntó.

— Configurando mi nuevo cuarto, no quiero despertar y tener a otro acosador a mi lado, necesito tiempo de paz a veces — El mayor le dio un golpe blando al panel, que claramente no registraba sus restricciones, ¿prohibir la entrada a diosas alfas no era lo suficientemente específico?. — ¿A que se debe que me hayas estado observando?—.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí ahora?— Arthur no respondió la pregunta del mayor quien volteo para verlo algo irritado. — Oh... Quería hablar contigo sobre... ¿Ti?— No sabía como explicar que tenía un problema con el mismo.

— Ya hable con el maestro, y ya nos hicieron nuestros exámenes correspondientes, esconder que somos omegas no duro tanto como esperábamos — El rey respondió algo agotado, para luego ver confundido al rey. — ¿Y yo que te hice?, si apenas te he visto—.

— No es que tu me hayas hecho algo, es... Es Archer — Ahí Caster Gilgamesh comprendió de que podría tratarse el problema del otro. El tema de su secreto ya no tan secreto, paso de largo ante la poco importancia que había ahora, el mayor comprendía que el rey de Camelot confundido debía estar, y más lo estaría ahora que el arquero versión suya, ya estaba dispuesto... Bueno, obligado a vivir como un omega.

— ¿Qué te hizo?— Preguntó, dándole otro golpe al panel, tampoco registraba alfas mujeres sumerias, maldito sistema.

—... Nada — Literalmente le había hecho nada, simplemente lo había evitado e ignorado en sus avances. — Me ha dejado muy confundido con su actuar y por eso me gustaría preguntar si al menos puedo seguir tratando con él... Ya sabes... Eres él por así decirlo —.

— No te va a tomar en cuenta, tiene compañero — Fue consciente que al decir eso pudo haber lastimado más al otro, pero era tiempo de decirle las verdades como eran. — Aunque le entregues tu corazón en sus manos, te va ignorar, lo se, quizás te confundió esperando a que lo buscarás, y quizás ahora estás esperando a que el venga por ti, que te llame y eso, pero Archer no lo va a hacer, no tiene necesidad — Otra vez el panel le negó la prohibición de "Ishtar", a la mierda con eso, paso restringido para todo Archer que quisiera entrar.

— Pero es que... Quizás si me esfuerzo un poco y... Demuestro que soy digno de su amor, podríamos... —.

— ¿Por que humillarte así, Arthur?, mira, Archer tiene compañero y ahí muere toda posibilidad de conseguir algo, no puedes esperar a que corra a tus brazos si ya tiene a Enkidu y te lo digo como lo que soy... Que soy él, por asi decirlo... — Suspiró, pensando un poco en sus palabras. — Si me dieran la oportunidad de estar con Enkidu nuevamente — Apretó sus labios, sería una verdad algo dolorosa. — No lo dejaría, aunque ya alguien me amara más que nada en el mundo, es... Fue... Importante para nosotros, mucho más que nuestros hijos — Respondió a las divagaciones del otro.

—...— El rey se calló repentinamente viendo al otro, quien también lo miró luego de lograr bloquear el paso a los Arqueros que quisieran entrar a su cuarto. 

— _**El no te va a amar Arthur, nunca lo hará... Lo siento**_ — Se disculpó, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, el no tenía culpa de que el rey buscara a su versión más cruel.

El Caster vió con lastima al chico esperando a que dijera algo, realmente... Mucho no podía decir.

—... ¿ _Y qué se supone que haga ahora_?— El otro preguntó bastante... Serio, sentía que le habían roto el corazón con solo una palabra. 

—... ¿Nada?, creo que lo mejor es que estés un tiempo solo, a veces la soltería no es tan mala — Le dió unas palmadas alentadoras al otro. —... ¿Necesitas seguir hablando?— Realmente, sentía algo de peso por lo que había hecho su versión.

—... Me encantaría — Necesitaba hablar, al menos con el otro, realmente el Caster podría serle sincero y hablar por si mismo, era Gilgamesh, el causante de su dolor.

Ahora mismo, lo mejor era hablar con la persona indicada en este caso, y ese era el mismísimo Gilgamesh.   
Era el único que podía darle un alivio y destrozar su corazón en tan pocos minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el cap, estoy intentando mejorar un poco la escritura.   
> Nos leemos <3.


	24. 24- Charlas y sorpresas.

  
— Tu vida es tan trágica que realmente me sorprendes — Caster Gilgamesh le habló a al rey de Camelot mientras lo veía acostado en su cama, cruzado de manos y mirando el techo, estando el sentado a un lado, como un especie de oyente.

Le había contado todas sus tragedias, como alguien de su confiar le había quitado su esposa, como se enamoró de una beta, luego de su versión prototipo, de Archer y finalmente como este lo uso. Sinceramente le sorprendía su aguante emocional, para el, el rey de Camelot era alguien muy reservado que realmente no había querido mostrar gran parte de su persona por miedo a ser lastimado.

Y vaya que dolió saber como Archer lo uso peor que un consolador, puesto que estos al menos se podían conservar, Archer en cambio lo desecho apenas pudo y en menos de dos usos.

— Tampoco es una tragedia, solo creo que he tenido mala suerte con mis intenciones amorosas — Arthur dijo mientras se sentía un poco aprovechado en estar en la nueva cama del otro, el cuarto era igual a uno corriente de Chaldea, aun no parecía arreglarlo para la comodidad de un rey. — Digo... Nunca he tenido compañera o compañero después de todo —.

— Algunos estamos para estar solos realmente — El Caster comentó, si no resultaba una vez, dos, ¿por que intentarlo otra vez?, prefería tomarse un tiempo antes de atreverse otra vez. — Insisto que tomarse un tiempo para pensar sería lo mejor, bueno... A veces no tomas las mejores decisiones si tienes la cabeza en otro lado — Sentía que debía ayudar un poco al otro, Después de todo, literalmente el lo había dañado, aunque fuera su alterno.

— En eso tienes razón... Supongo que descansar un poco me vendría bien — Dejar al arquero dorado seria lo mejor para su salud mental y emocional, centrarse otra vez en sus valores y deber como sirviente debería ser su prioridad ahora. — Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Como te ha ido con Ishtar?, ¿Te sigue acosando?—.

— No, parece que el maestro ya la amenazo con quemarle, después de todo, ella quiere ayudarlo — A pesar de no estar acuerdo del todo, al menos ya no lo vendría a molestar, además, ahora la obligaban a tomar sus supresores, y eso ya era algo seguro para el resto. — Ahora puedo dormir tranquilo, solo que mi único problema actual, es lo que me provoque por tomar lo que me encontré — Aun no recuperaba su olor o su celo, ya estaba atrasado unas semanas y ya habían comprobado si estaba embarazado o no.

— Oh... ¿Y tiene cura lo que te hiciste? — Preguntó preocupado, a decir verdad ya le parecía algo preocupante no sentir su olor. —... ¿No será acaso...?—.

— No estoy embarazado, Arthur — Le quitó la idea de inmediato, no quería que confundiera la situación, no había absolutamente nada dentro de su vientre y esperaba que siguiera asi. — Por los supresores caducados que tome... Abusivamente... Solo mi aroma y ciclo se han visto afectados, pero no de forma permanente o eso me dijeron en la enfermería — Esperaba a pronto mejorar, ahora que ya podía tener sus supresores indicados. 

— Ya veo... Espero que mejores — Le dio sus mejores deseos, realmente no le gustaría ver al otro sufrir por una situación de desespero que había pasado. — ¿Llevas un collar?— El otro se estaba intentando rascar el cuello hace rato, y teniendo su collarín de oro que siempre usaba como obstáculo para rascarse de forma desesperada, lo veía un poco ansioso ante esto, como algunos que había visto por ahí. — Creo que el material es algo incómodo —.

— Es horrible, pica como el infierno, a Archer casi le dio una crisis nerviosa solo llevarlo... Menos mal que son solo prototipos — Suspiró recordando al otro casi arrancarse el collar de solo la desesperación de tener algo ahí. —... No estamos acostumbrados a llevar algo, de por si siempre ocultamos nuestra marca, ahora tener que usar un collar, es casi imposible para nosotros —.

Arthur sentía que esos dos eran como los gatos, o leones más bien, no podías colocarle collar a alguien ya viejo y que nunca uso uno.

— Al menos así evitan accidentes... Aunque solo en el caso tuyo, Archer sigue marcado — Suspiró angustiado mientras se sentaba en la cama, viendo al otro verlo. —... ¿Tu ya no tienes marca, cierto?—.

— No... Solo la cicatriz — Sintió un leve dolor al recordar esa zona blanca en su nuca. — Aunque es normal, cuando pierdes a tu compañero, la marca se va... — Se sintió incómodo en hablar de eso, el tema de su compañero era algo difícil de hablar. Era una viuda que le costaba un poco recordar que ya no tenía pareja.

— ¿Cuando te hicieron esa marca?... — Le daba curiosidad saber eso, ya que bueno... Estar marcado, estabas aceptando el hecho de ser un omega y Sabía que el rey de Uruk era lo que menos quería hacer.

—... Pues, dos meses antes que Enkidu muriera, solo fue un capricho nuestro luego de tener en cuenta que pronto podríamos ser atacado en cualquier momento... No fue lo más inteligente, pero creo que el calor de la situación también nos ayudo a elegir eso — Aceptar eso fue la peor decisión de su vida, ya de por si perder a Enkidu fue doloroso, perder al que te había marcado, el padre de tus hijos, a tu único amigo... Se sorprendía el mismo de como se mantuvo firme todos estos años. Luego de la muerte de Enkidu, intentó no soltar ninguna lágrima más relacionado a él, aunque doliera.

— ¿Y por sus hijos?, digo... Tenían bastante después de todo — Entendía que ya con un hijo la idea de tener un compañero debería pensarse, pero once... Ya sentía que en esa situación estar casados debió ser una realidad.

— Ni por nuestros hijos se nos paso la idea, Enkidu nunca me obligo a hacerme cargo de ellos cuando los fuimos teniendo, él siempre quiso verme sin compromisos — Sintió un leve sabor amargo al recordar eso. — Claramente luego tuve que casarme, por Uruk, aunque eso es otra historia, a mi esposa nunca le importó que ya estuviera sin marca, tampoco me obligó a tener compromisos por eso... —.

— ¿Tuviste esposa?, no esperaba eso... Digo, tu mismo me dijiste que era mejor no esforzarte a algo... — Gilgamesh Caster suspiró, ¿había sido hipócrita?, un poco, después de todo, sus situaciones eran muy diferentes.

— Si, me case por el reino, aunque no elegí a mi esposa de por si, solo me emparejaron con mi media hermana... Supuestamente los dos al ser alfas podríamos dar reyes de buena sangre a Uruk — Explicó, intentando que el otro ya no le preguntara de su vida. — Tuvimos hijos, y listo, término mi compromiso con mi reino y ella, al menos de palabra —.

— Algo así me comentó Archer pero muy sobre encima, nunca entró en detalles... Me curiosidad saber lo que ustedes debieron pasar — De que quería conocer a Gilgamesh un poco más, era algo que no podía evitar, a pesar de que se había prometido dejar el tema pasar.

— ¿Qué hablamos Arthur?, dejanos en paz, que solo te lastimas... Maldito masoquista — Se quejó ya sin querer hablar más de su vida, le sentaba mal recordar detalles de algo que había superado en su momento, pero que aun dolía si se este era recordado cada tanto y de forma insistente. — Se que quieres saber aun más, pero al menos invita a tomar algo mínimo, no es grato hablar de mi vida—.

— Oh, lo siento si te incomode — Se disculpó de inmediato al ver que él otro parecía reacio a seguir hablando, pero al menos, le había dado la opción de seguir hablando, claro, si lo invitaba a comer o beber... ¿una especie de cita quizás?, tampoco se quería hacer ilusiones y menos con Caster, quien hasta el momento era el único que parecía estar interesado en su bienestar. — Bueno... ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes dos ahora?, digo... Hasta el momento no se a extendido la noticia de que ustedes son omegas — Desviar el tema era lo mejor.

— Pues no mucho, suicida quien intente aprovecharse, Archer ya dejo en claro que en cualquier momento explotara en un arranque de ira, más si se ríen de el... En mi caso, me da igual, ya estoy muy viejo para comportarme como un niño, aunque si debo admitir que estoy asustado... Tampoco tenemos mucho apoyo ya para contar nuestros problemas, ¿sabes? — El otro suspiró ya cansado de recordar que pronto tenía que empezar este estilo de vida desconocido para el y su versión arquera, al menos el niño parecía haberlo sobrellevado bastante bien.

— Si necesitas hablar... Puedes hacerlo conmigo, ahora tendré bastante tiempo libre — Sonrió seguro de querer ayudar al otro, aunque sentía un poco de lastima por el arquero, era el más receptivo a recibir ataques y problemas por su forma de ser con varios sirvientes de Chaldea. — Aparte de ayudar al maestro, te puedo ayudar a ti en escucharte... —.

— ¿Solo escuchar?, suena bien, tampoco quiero una cobija extra en mi cama— Río ante esto, intentando quitarle peso al asunto. — Ya de por si mi día a día debería mejorar sin Ishtar tras de mi como una sombra, tener alguien con quien quejarme sería aun mejor, el chico ya lo tengo sordo de escuchar todos los problemas que han acontecido últimamente, además de que ya esta enojado conmigo... Por no decirle antes el asunto... — Recordó que el beta ya no parecía tenerle tanta confianza como antes, se había escondido algo por años y que no lo tomara como alguien de confiar para decirle, le debió doler.

— Supongo que es normal que reaccione a si —.

— Si... Aunque me duele un poco que este así, digo... Es el maestro — El chico había crecido bastante y jamás espero a que fuera capaz de hacerle la ley del hielo de forma tan extensa.

—... ¿Me quieres hablar de eso?, puedo escucharte — Ofrecía el rey de caballeros, sonriendo, podía devolverle la mano al otro de esta forma, realmente sería grato ver si era capaz de apaciguar su malestar como lo había hecho con el. A veces solo necesitas alguien que te escuchara para desahogar sus penas.

—... Me gustaría, supongo, pero luego tengo que ordenar este cuarto, el blanco es terriblemente horrible — Acepto, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de esa forma.

Esperaba poder abrirse tan bien con Arthur como lo hacía con Merlín... Era necesario ya, se había guardado bastante pesar por un rato, en cualquier momento tendría que explotar y el no quería caer tan bajo.

Al menos el rey de Camelot parecía interesado en escucharlo y eso le aliviaba un poco, aunque esperaba no volver al tema de sus hijos... Últimamente eso lo tenía muy sensible y más si su celo no había llegado en semanas...  
Era mejor no decirle sus temores de embarazo fantasmal al otro, cuando ya le dijo que dudaba estar embarazado, además, Merlín ya le había dicho que solo daba vida con la magia, no con sus huevos... Literalmente le había dicho eso.

Ojala no le hubiera mentido o entendería como se sentía Artoria cada tanto cuando el mago ya sacaba de quicio a la otra.

...

  
— Te vez fatal, Cú — El maestro estaba en la enfermería luego de que le informaran que uno de sus sirvientes estaba, increíblemente, enfermo. Casi salio a fuerzas de la simulación para ir, no quería perder a uno de sus sirvientes sin antes darle las gracias antes de pasar a intentar invocarlo otra vez... A pesar que ahora mismo Proto solo tenía cara de estar mareado.

— Si... Pero dudo morir — El lancero estaba con una cara de tragedia al ver que su maestro ya estaba ahí para darle las gracias por su trabajo, cuando solo había devuelto algo de lo que había comido y no ingerido del todo... O eso pensaba, vomitar no era normal en sirviente. — Solo fue un pequeño malestar —.

— Un pequeño malestar que esta dando resultados erráticos en maná — Da vinci estaba ahí para impresión de los dos, pues la enfermera de turno no estaba en manos... Aun... De tratar a alguien sensible del vientre, si se comprobaba lo que se pensaba, ahí ella podría ayudar a darle unas buenas recomendaciones no físicas al chico. — Mmm... Creo, sinceramente, que tenemos un caso especial — Dijo la Caster ajustando sus lentes.

— ¿Caso especial?— Fujimaru se asustó al pensar que tenía una extraña situación con el lancero, aunque todavía no le decían lo "especial" de lo que pasaba.

— ¿En que soy especial?— El lancero no comprendía ni un cuarto de lo que decían, acostado en la camilla disponible de la enfermería, esperaban a que le dieran algo para el dolor y luego dormir otro poco. De seguro el cansancio de hacer... Nada, le debía estar pesando, últimamente estaba demasiado agotado.

— Parece que tienes a alguien usando tu maná... Dentro tuyo — La Caster intentó explicar lentamente viendo al lancero mirar su vientre con sorpresa y miedo. — No son parásitos por cierto — Había que dejar eso en claro, que tampoco quería hacer creer al otro que había un espécimen intestinal haciendo estragos.

—...¡Oh no puede ser, no puede ser!, ¿¡Es en serio!?— El maestro empezó a emocionarse demasiado rápido. — ¡Esto es una muy buena noticia, no se como paso, pero... !Es un bebé!... ¡Un bebé de sirvientes!... ¡Tengo que decirle a Mash!— Ritsuka ya tenía soltar desde todo la sorpresa a la chica y a todos los que se le cruzara. Sus mejillas llegaban a estar rojas y no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba, como si el fuera el padre. — ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR! — Ya pensaba en darle un regalo al omega.

Mientras tanto el lancero tenía una cara de sorpresa que pronto se volvieron en felicidad liquida saliendo de sus ojos, aunque bastante silenciosa, no como la alegria extrema del maestro.

¿Seria madre otra vez?, ¿como alguien como el que había matado a su cachorro en vida, podían darle otra oportunidad de ser Madre?, no podía procesar la noticia del todo ni menos entender como había sucedido esto.

— ¿C-como?, pensé.... Pensé que no podía ya — El lancero sabía la poca fertilidad que tenía el y sus otras versiones... Y a decir verdad, el padre era él, literalmente, dudaba que algo saliera de ahí en primer lugar. — E-en especial los deltas, ¿como es posible?— Intentaba calmar laa lágrimas confusas, de felicidad y miedo al no sentirse apto como para criar un bebé, no lo había hecho con su primer hijo, ¿como lo haría con este?, además... La situación era para menos un poco desagradable al estar en un sitio donde su función útil podría terminar en cualquier momento.

— Mmm, pues los deltas siguen siendo alfas caídos después de todo jeje, no quita el hecho que pasaría, en especial si no usaban protección — La Caster le explicaba a el lancero mientras el maestro seguía en una montaña rusa de emoción. — ¿Le dirás al padre?, ya le informe que estabas aquí — Después de todo, era obvio saber quien debía ser el padre de la pequeña anomalía que el lancero tenía en su vientre. 

— Claro... Es algo inesperado, pero tiene derecho a enterarse... Y espero decírselo de forma privada... — Dijo un poco nervioso al ver al maestro aun estar en el éxtasis de la sorpresa, esperaba a que guardara silencio cuando su alterno llegara. Realmente tenía que decirle esto con calma, pero se sentía incapaz de no romper en llanto, seria el primer sirviente en tener un bebé en Chaldea, aparte de irresponsable, se sentía asustado.

Tenía una gran sorpresa que darle a este punto a Alter y esperaba a que se lo tomara bien... Necesitaría apoyo, en especial con esta situación que le traía tantos recuerdos de su primera vida... Y no unos muy buenos, si no fuera por que el maestro estuviera ahí, su llanto hubiera sido muchísimo más dramático lamentando la muerte de su primer cachorro y lo incapaz que se sentía de asumir la situación.

Había tanto que hablar, pero pocas ganas de hacerlo, simplemente quería disfrutar de la felicidad de su pareja y ver que resultaba de esta experiencia nueva... En Chaldea.  
Solo esperaba que al menos le dieran un descanso, dudaba poder usar su lanza con alguien dentro suyo...

También debería hablar con Arthur, la sorpresa de su amigo de seguro seria mayuscula... Y esperaba su apoyo de paso, no era fácil asumir que sería madre...

Quizás hablar con los sirvientes que ya eran unos experimentados en el tema también era una muy buena opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden dejar su comentario como apoyo a la historia owo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este inicio de historia uwu.


End file.
